Gotta Be Somebody
by BabyAK
Summary: CM Punk falls for the mysterious new road assistant for the WWE. Little does he know the scars she bares, will he be able to save her from her demons? Also, Matt Hardy falls for her friend, will she give him a chance? Punk/OC, Matt/OC, Jeff/OC.
1. Perfect Strangers

**Title****: **Gotta Be Somebody

**Summary****:** CM Punk meet's Makaela (pronounced Makayla) a road assistant for the WWE but will he be able to save her from her demons?

**Rating****:** NC-17, R, M, whatever…but not for the immature or kids.

**Disclaimer****:** I own NO ONE except for the original characters (Tania Parcell, Makaela Connelly, etc.) I also am in no way shape or form affiliated with the WWE OR the superstars or divas, nor am I affiliated with TNA OR any of the wrestlers or knockouts, or anyone else for that matter who may or may not be in this story. This is strictly FICTION.

**A/N****:** all song lyrics, thoughts & flashbacks are in _italic_. I am writing this story to give me something to do while having to use my moms comp. It is my first CM Punk story so bare with me. Thank you, R&R & Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: "Perfect Strangers":**

Makaela (pronounced Mah-Kayla) woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. She rolled over slapping the snooze button, planning to fall back asleep when her cell phone rang, playing a familiar ring tone; she groaned & answered it reluctantly…  
"what?" she said groggily into the phone  
"is that ANY way to answer the phone especially when it's your best friend calling?" her friend Tania said  
"yes when it's the ass crack of dawn…not all of us get laid every night by Jeff Hardy, T."

"touché" Tania said  
"thank you, now 15 more minutes, please?!" Makaela begged to her friend  
"nope no can do, cause 15 minutes will turn into 15 hours for you, now get your butt out of bed you start work today, Jeff & I will meet you in the lobby in a hour.  
"Ugh ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up, I'm cold but I'm up…." Makaela said throwing the warm cover off of her warm body  
"good girl, now hurry up we're hungry…" Tania said  
"ok, ok, I'm hurrying bitch…" Makaela said back jokingly

"Good, see you in a few." Tania said hanging up

Makaela got out of bed yawning & stretching, deciding against a shower since she took one before bed the night before. She pulled out some jeans & a t-shirt; she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth & hair. She got dressed, grabbed her bags & key card & walked out the door. She met Jeff, Matt & Tania in the lobby.

"Wow & you're here with 5 minutes to spare…" Matt said looking at his watch  
"bite me!" Makaela said sticking her tongue out.  
"With pleasure, just tell me where…" Matt said  
"Ew, you horn dog…" Jeff said nudging his brother  
"Agreed..." Tania said  
"Ok so where are we going to get breakfast…" Makaela asked as they all walked to the rental car they were sharing  
"I was craving some IHOP pancakes…" Jeff said rubbing his flat tummy  
"Ooo that sounds good me too…" Tania said  
"I guess IHOP it is…" Matt said helping Makaela put her bags in the trunk  
"Yeah because Tania & Jeff have each other whipped…." Makaela said nudging Matt, as they both made the whip cracking sound.

"Shut up you two, one day you'll be in love…" Jeff started but Tania elbowed him reminding him of both Matt & Makaela's pasts  
"Oops, sorry you guys…" Jeff said feeling sheepish as they all got in the car  
"its fine, right Kaela?" Matt asked as he looked beside him at the girl looking out the window with a blank expression on her face  
"Kaely?" Tania asked as she put her hand on her friends shoulder causing her to jerk out of instinct  
"you ok babe?" Tania asked her friend, with Jeff & Matt looking at Makaela worried  
"yeah, yeah I'm fine…"  
"Sweetie its ok, you're out now, he can't hurt you anymore…" Jeff said  
Makaela just nodded letting her dark hair fall in her face, at the reference of her ex-boyfriend.  
"I think you need some good ol' fashioned chocolate chip pancakes…" Matt said knowing Makaela loved IHOP's chocolate chip pancakes. She looked up at her friends & cracked a little smile & nodded as they drove to IHOP.

Tania, Jeff & Matt drug Makaela through the door of the airport, she was all but throwing a tantrum, fighting against them.  
"Makaela Connelly, you stop this foolishness right now…" Tania said watching Jeff & Matt all but carry her to the gate.  
"I hate flying T you know that!" Makaela said, crossing her arms & pouting  
"Makaela, flying is the safest way to travel me & Jeff do it all the time…" Matt said pushing the tiny girl toward the gate  
"Yes but you also jump off shit no sane person would ever even think about jumping off of…" She said  
"She has a point there bro" Jeff said  
"Kaely…" Matt said  
"God I hate that, what?" Makaela said  
"if you get on the plane like a good girl, ill pay for all the drinks you want…" Matt said  
"ok, one problem…" Makaela said  
"ugh, what?" Tania asked  
"I don't drink, but cause I'm so nice I'll get on the plane..." Makaela said batting her eye lashes  
"Just like that?" Jeff asked scratching his chin  
"Yep, just like that…" she said cracking a smile at him  
"what's the catch?" Tania asked  
"none…hey is that Metallica?" Makaela said pointing behind them  
"where?" they said all turning as Makaela made a run for it  
they turned around to see her running toward the exit  
"Makaela! I'm going to kill you!" Tania said running after her friend making an officer looking at her.  
"Heh, she's just kidding officer, I assure you our friend is just afraid of flying…" Jeff said smiling before dashing off after Makaela & Tania.

A few minutes later Makaela sat on the air plane buckled into her seat tighter then normal, with stewardesses keeping a sharp eye on her per Matt, Jeff & Tania. She was sitting next to the window; she looked at & decided to shut it. Her leg kept quivering, she kept messing with the string of her hoodie, biting her nails you name it. She laid her head back against the head rest closing her eyes trying to go to her "happy place" as Tania put it. She was too busy in her fidgeting to notice someone had taken the seat next to her.

**CM Punk's POV:**

Punk sat down in his seat next to a girl, who was doing a awful lot of fidgeting  
_'great exactly what I need, a fidgety girl next to me the whole flight…'_ he thought to himself  
_'so much for the idea of sleeping on the flight…'_ he thought sitting next to the girl, who seemed to be in her own little world. He tried to ignore her habits but he couldn't, it was cute in a way a first now it just annoyed the hell out of him. He cleared his throat breaking her out of her trance.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bug you, I didn't even notice you sitting there…" she said looking at her still fidgeting hands  
"It's fine, first flight or just fear the all around idea of it?" he asked  
"I just fear the all around idea of it, I believe if we were meant to fly we'd have wings & 9/11 didn't help my fear any…." She said picking at her nails  
"yeah I can understand that, flights make me uneasy too still & you'd think it wouldn't after all of it I have to do for work…" he said giving her a friendly smile  
"yeah, I have a job that requires flying to place also…" she said, looking up at him for the first time. She recognized him, but she couldn't place where from, but man was he gorgeous. She shook her head clearing those thoughts from her mind.  
"Here, his is my method, it helps me since I don't drink…" he said handing her a piece of Bubblicious gum. She took it, smiling slightly at him, feeling his warm but soft hands momentarily.  
"Thanks, I use to chew this all the time as a kid..." she said unwrapping it popping the piece in her mouth  
"Yeah me too, me & my friends would try to see who could blow the biggest bubble…" he said popping his own piece in his mouth, watching her fold her piece of paper into different designs.  
"Me too, I bet you can't do it now though with your tongue & lip pierced..." she said issuing a challenge  
"oh really? Well how about we have a bubble blowing contest…" he said  
"ok, you're on…" she said chewing her gum

All throughout the plane ride they tried to out do one another's bubble & talked, Makaela had to admit she was having fun, even if it was a stranger, a stranger who just happened to be a guy. Soon the plane was touching down for the landing.

"See, now was that so bad?" Punk asked  
"heh, no I guess not, I guess I was just being a big baby about nothing…" Makaela said blushing slightly  
"Nah you're ok, it happens to the best of us…"  
"Yeah, I guess, well I should get going, my friends are probably off the plane waiting on me…" she said scooting past him, grabbing her bag. Punk just sat there awe-struck at this girl, she just up & left, never asking his name or what he did, he could be fleeing from a murder he had just committed but she didn't seem to care. He got up, grabbing his bag, trying to follow after her but he lost her in the crowd of people. He sighed in defeat knowing he would probably never see the beautiful stranger from the plane again.

**A/N:** Thanks to my girl Brittany Nicole, for coming up with the WAY better idea of air plane & what not. You rock DIVA! Ha-ha *muah* (hugs)


	2. First Days

**Chapter 2: "First Days":**

Makaela got off the plane & found Tania, Matt & Jeff sitting waiting for her.  
"Gees how did you guys get off the plane faster then me & have time to sit down?" Makaela asked, as they walked to luggage claim  
"cause we're just badass like that…" Jeff said draping an arm over her shoulder as well as Tania's.  
They got their luggage from claim & went to meet Matt who had went to get the rental.

"Jeff where is your brother it's freezing out here…" Tania said pulling her jacket closer to her body  
"Yeah Jeff where is he, I'll drop dead from pneumonia any second, if the hypothermia doesn't pop me off first…" Makaela said holding on to Tania for warmth as a strong gust of cold wind hit them  
"Aw it's ok girly girls, group hug.." he said opening his jacket wrapping the two of them in it  
"good god man, little heavy on the axe this morning?" Makaela said  
"hey if you don't like it, get out of the jacket…" Jeff said  
"no, no it's ok…" she said as Matt pulled up in the rental car  
"Hey guys…" Matt said as they all piled in to the warm car with their bags  
"good god man, how long does it take to get a car…" Tania said  
"longer then usual when you're THE Matt Hardy, ECW Heavyweight Champion…" he said as he pulled out of the parking lot, to go to the arena.  
"Oh god it's gone to your head…" Jeff said  
"don't be jealous baby bro..." Matt said as Jeff flipped him off

They all arrived at the arena & piled out, Makaela looked around & took a deep breath putting on her employee pass lanyard. _  
'well here's to my fresh start…'_ she thought to herself, walking in behind, Matt, Jeff & Tania.  
"I'll catch up with you guys later; I got to go see my supervisor…" Makaela said hugging them all  
"ok girl, good luck…" Tania said walking to Jeff & Matt's locker room with them  
"thanks, y'all too…" she said taking a deep breath so walked off to find her supervisor. She soon found the "WWE Road Assistant Supervisor" office & knocked on it she heard a voice tell her to come in so she did. She walked in to see two old men & a guy sitting on a bench getting his ankle taped up.  
"Hi you must be Makaela Connelly…" one of the old men said to her  
"yes sir, that's me…"  
"I'm Albert Concord the WWE Road Assistant supervisor, this is my colleague Dillon James he's the head road medic or trainer as they're called & the young fellow he's taping up is Scott Colton better known as Scotty Goldman in the ring…"  
"Nice to meet you all." she said waving at them all, they waved back  
"So Makaela ready to get started?" Albert asked her  
"Yes sir…" She said as he led her out the door after handing her a bag of what they would need  
"Please Makaela, call me Al…"  
"Ok, Al, so what exactly do we do?" she asked following him carrying everything, with a walkie talkie clipped to her belt.  
"Well see this clip board right here?" he said showing it to her  
"yeah…"  
"all these names are wrestlers & divas, we go around to them & make sure they don't need anything, like water or taped up or something…"  
"Well not to be rude but can't they go get taped & get water their selves?"  
"ha, you'd think that but some like to get in the zone & some just do so much before the match they don't have time…" he said as they got to the diva's locker room  
"ahhh, ok gotcha…" she said as Albert knocked on the door  
"everyone decent?" he asked as one of the divas said yes, opening the door for him  
"Mickie this is Makaela she'll be the one helping me from now on…" Albert said to the diva  
"cool bout time you got help, hi I'm Mickie James one of the WWE Divas…" she said extending her hand to Makaela, Makaela shook her hand without dropping what she was carrying.  
"Here let me help…" Mickie said grabbing a few things from Makaela  
"Thanks so much…" Makaela said thanking her as she & Albert followed Mickie in the locker room  
"Hey guys, this is Makaela she is helping out Al now…" Mickie said to the rest of the divas in the room.

Some divas came up to her welcoming her with open arms, other just glared at her in disgust.  
"So do you girls need anything?" Albert asked  
"We could use a few waters…" Melina said  
"Ok, I'll go get them I'll be right back…" Makaela said  
"No, you stay here, get to know them & help them get taped up, I'll go get the waters…" Albert said leaving her alone with the divas. She looked around nervous at first.  
"Here you can help me & Melina get taped up…" Candice said smiling politely at her  
"ok, that sounds good…"

Makaela started taping up Melina first while, Mickie, Candice & Natalya talked to her, they got to know her, and vice versa. Contrary to popular belief not all of them were catty bitches out for blood. But Makaela did feel some heat from a few of the divas who thought they were better then everyone else.  
Soon Makaela & Albert had visited all the wrestlers & divas except for a few. Most of them were really nice, down to earth & welcoming, other were bitches or assholes that thought their shit don't stink.  
They finally reached their last few locker rooms, one of the last ones was Matt & Jeff's locker room, they knocked & walked in, Matt was warming up & Jeff was cutting up his arm bands for that night.

"Makaela!" Tania exclaimed running up to her friend hugging her  
"Hi T…"  
"So how is she doing Al?" Matt asked  
"She's doing terrific, so do you guys need anything?" Albert asked Matt & Jeff  
"well…since you mentioned it…" Jeff said scratching his chin.  
"Why do I feel scared all of a sudden?" Makaela asked  
"You owe us from fighting with you at the airport…" Matt said  
"Exactly, but since it's your first day & all we'll go easy on you, I just need my ankles taped, my knee wrapped & a bottle of water…" Jeff said  
"Same here, but I need my hands & wrists taped…" Matt said  
"Ok, Makaela you can go get the waters & I'll start taping Matt, when you come back you can help Jeff…" Albert instructed  
"Yes sir…" she said dashing off to get the guys bottles of water.

"So how is she doing really, Albert?" Tania asked sincerely about her friend  
"Well to be honest she's really guarded, she seemed to get along fine with the divas, but she seemed skittish around the guys…" He said taping Matt's ankle up.  
"She'll come around; she's a great girl she's just been through some rough shit here lately…" Jeff said reassuring Albert.  
"I'm sure she is, I'll be patient with her, I can't promise the same for the guys & divas…"  
"yeah, only time will tell…" Matt said.  
They kept up with the small talk until Makaela came back with the guys bottles of water, Makaela then helped Jeff tape his ankles up. Albert & Makaela got the guys squared away & they were off to their final locker room before the show started. They came to the door, Albert knocked & a voice told them to come in, Albert walked in first…  
"Hey Al what's up man?" Punk said greeting him  
"Punk I want you to meet our new road assistant, meet Makaela Connelly, Makaela meet CM Punk better known as Phil Brooks…" Albert said as Makaela walked through the door, looking up she stopped dead in her track like a doe in headlights, as Punk did the same.


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3: "Memories":**

They looked at each other in shock.  
_'What is she doing here? I'm glad she's here but wow…'_ Punk thought to himself  
_'that's where I know him from. How could I have not put 2 & 2 together?'_ Makaela thought to herself looking at him.

Albert cleared his throat "Makaela aren't you going to say 'hi'?" he asked, snapping her out of her trance.  
"Oh, yeah, um hey, again…" she said looking at him, offering her hand to shake  
"yeah, hey again…" he said to her smiling lightly, shaking her hand  
"Again? Did I miss something?" Albert asked looking at them funny  
"Uh, no we had a flight in together…" Punk glancing over at Albert  
"Yeah & we were seated next to each other & Punk, I mean Phil, brought me out of my panicked state…" She said as they finally released each others hand.  
"Aw how sweet of you Punky. Punk here has a way with the ladies…" Albert said nudging punk jokingly not catching on to the obvious tension & attraction between them  
"Heh, yeah I'm sure he does…" she said bowing her head cause her hair to fall in front of her face  
_'see he is like the rest of the "a way with the ladies" pfft, yeah I'm sure he does, you're so stupid for even thinking he wouldn't play you. They're all the same.' _ Makaela thought silently to herself, not paying attention to the conversation.  
"Kaela? You still here Hun?" Albert asked  
"Huh? Yeah I'm here sorry…" Makaela said returning to her conscious mind.  
"So Phil you need any…" Albert started before someone called for him on the walkie talkie.  
"Damn I better take this, Makaela you ok by yourself?" Albert asked before walking out the door  
"Yeah, I'm fine, you go…" she said smiling lightly to reassure her boss even though she wasn't so sure herself.  
"Ok, go easy on her Phil…" Albert said before leaving

Punk & Makaela stood there in an uncomfortable silence.  
"Why is this so uncomfortable?" Makaela asked  
"I don't know really, it's not like we did anything I guess it's just a shock…" Punk said  
"Yeah so, um, do you need anything?"  
"Yeah could you help me get taped up?"  
"Yeah of course…" she said clipping back her hair, grabbing the tape she sat on a bench & Punk sat in front of her. She held his hand & started taping it, concentrating on the movement so the tape would lay smooth. She felt Punk's eyes on her, causing her to squirm a little in her place.  
_'Yeah buddy look all you want you aint gettin' shit from me; I know you're kind…'_ Makaela thought to herself.  
_'I hope she didn't take the comment Al made too seriously, I really want to get to know her, and she's just so beautiful to me, almost angelic.'_ Punk thought to himself.

"So how come you didn't tell me your name?" he asked  
"You didn't ask…" she replied not looking up from the tape  
"I would've had you not disappeared so quickly…" he said trying to get her to look at him  
"oh well like I said my friend's were waiting on me, they are the ones who got me this job…"  
"oh who are they I might know them…"  
"The Hardys, and Jeff's girlfriend Tania…" She said putting away the tape  
"Oh yeah I've tagged with them a few times…Tania is a nice girl…"  
"Yeah well if there's nothing else I better get back to work…" Makaela said standing up with her things in hand.  
"Yeah I usually go out with X's on the back of my hands, ya know for my gimmick, you mind helping me?" he said handing her a black sharpie  
"Uh, no, sure why not…" she said putting her things down, taking the sharpie from his hand drawing one large black X on either hand.  
"So I mean obviously I'll see you around but are you doing anything, later, like after the show?" he asked biting his bottom lip in anticipation of her answer.  
"Yeah actually, I do..." she said shooting him a quick smile before disappearing out the room, pleased with herself. Punk just stared at the door in amazement, he smirked slightly, she was mysterious, challenging & he liked it. She didn't through herself at him, she pushed him away if anything which was discouraging but he was damned & determined he was going to get to know this girl, Makaela.

Makaela smiled lightly, she was quite pleased with herself, she didn't give in to his advances. Besides she came with way too much baggage.  
_'No one will ever love you more then I will! Don't you know that?' _ Makaela cringed hearing 'his' voice ringing throughout her dark memories. She quickly whipped away the tears that threaten to fall as Albert approached.  
"Hey Kaela, you ok?" he asked looking at her  
"Yeah I'm fine just a little jet lagged, can I take my break early?"  
"Yeah go ahead, take all the time you need we're done, just keep your walkie talkie on incase you're needed." He said  
"ok thanks..." she said walking off, she walked to Matt & Jeff's locker room knocking on the door she heard Tania tell her to come in. She walked & immediately they knew something had trigger memories of 'him'.  
"Honey what happened?" Tania asked as she sat Makaela down on a bench  
"Did someone say or do something?" Jeff asked  
"No, no, it's just complicated…" Makaela said refusing to let more tears fall for 'him' again  
"I know…" Tania said hugging her friend  
"I think I'm just going to go for a walk, get some fresh air…" Makaela said getting up  
"Ok, you need some one to walk with you?" Jeff asked  
"No, I'll be fine, I promise, I'll have my cell phone…" she said offering a friendly smile before walking out.  
Jeff & Tania watched the door closed & then looked at each other  
"that fucker did a real job on her mind…" Jeff said  
"hey where's Makaela going?" Matt asked walking in from his match  
"she need's some air…" Tania said sighing  
"memories again?" matt asked, taking the tape off his hands  
"yeah…" Jeff & Tania said in union

Makaela walked outside, sitting on one of the crates, she pulled out her cell phone & dialed a familiar number.  
"Koriana (Kori-Ah-Nah) diva of all at your service…"  
"You still answer the phone like that?" Makaela asked her long time friend  
"Only when it's you babe, what's up? You sound upset." Her friend asked concerned  
"Nothing just memories, long first day on the new job…"  
"Ah yeah, well what stuck up the memories chicky?"  
"well there's this guy…"  
"thank god you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that…"  
"Kori!"  
" oh yes, please go on…"  
"Anyways, there's this guy…"  
Makaela proceeded to explain the whole Punk story to her friend Koriana  
"Aw girl, you should take a chance, not all guys are like Asshole…"  
"I know but it's hard Kori, every time I want to move on, I hear his voice or I have a nightmare or something…" Makaela said with a defeated sigh  
"I know babes, it'll get better I promise…"  
"I hope so…"  
"So how's the new job, where are you?"  
"It's good, tiring but good & we are in, drum roll please…Kentucky!"  
"No fucking way, girl you know you better come see me!"  
"I planned to come tonight, I was going to bring Jeff, Matt & Tania too if that's cool…"  
"Yeah for sure the more the merrier but hey I got to go get ready for work I'll see you tonight…"  
"ok peace."  
"Peace." Kori said hanging up the phone  
Makaela hung up on her end & just smiled, it was going to be good to get out tonight, no punk, no work, no memories, and just pure un-adulterated fun. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Albert calling her on the walkie talkie.

'_Well back to the grind for me.'_ Makaela thought hopping off the crate walking back in to the arena to finish up the night's work.

**A/N:** Koriana (pronounced Kori-ah-nah) is my friend Brittany Nicole's character. It was the least I could do for her with all the help she has given & continues to give me on this story to make it jam up jelly tight for all you guys! She'll be paired with Matt Hardy, btw. So watch out Matty the diva is coming for P.S. the abusive ex-boyfriend of Makaela Connelly will be revealed in due time. ;)


	4. Fairytales & Midnight Angels

**Chapter 4: "Fairytales & Midnight Angels": **

Finally the show was over & everyone but the construction crew's job was done.  
Makaela, Matt, Jeff & Tania were walking down the corridors to the exit, When Makaela struck up the conversation.  
"Hey guys got any plans tonight?" she asked  
"No, I don't…" Matt said  
"Us either…" Jeff said, with Tania agreeing  
"Well I promised Koriana I'd go see her tonight at the Bar & Grill she works at, y'all want to come?"  
"Yeah sure I could go for a burger & beer…" Matt said rubbing his stomach  
"Yeah that sounds great I haven't seen Kori in forever!" Tania said as they got in the rental car  
"Great! I'll drive…" Makaela said getting in the driver seat  
"oh god, be gentle Kaela, we're sensitive…" Jeff said from the back after putting his seat belt on unusually tight  
"You guys I'm not that bad of a driver…" She said as she peeled out of the parking lot, laughing at Matt, Jeff & Tania's faces.

**CM Punk's POV:**

Punk & his long time best friend Scott Colton (Colton Cabana/Scotty Goldman) walked down the halls of the arena toward the exit.  
"God I'm sore as fuck, sometimes I hate being a jobber…" Scott said rubbing his sore neck  
"So you'd rather be like me & be a wrestler & still get your ass kicked from time to time…" Punk laughed.  
"Exactly like that." Scott said sarcastically to his friend  
"Well are you too sore to get some grub or do I have to roll alone tonight? I'm starving." Punk said as his stomach growled.  
"Yeah I could go for something, want to hit up that bar & grill we saw on our way in?" Scott asked as they got into their rental car.  
"Yeah that sounds good, you remember about where it is?" Punk asked  
"Yeah about." Scott said pulling out of the parking lot  
"Good." Punk said letting himself relax into the seat. Letting Makaela consume his thoughts.  
"Hey man, did you get a chance to meet the new road assistant?" Scott asked his friend, causing Punk to look at him.  
"I think so, her name's Makaela right?" Punk said playing coy  
"Yeah, she's fucking hot man, I wonder if she's single…" Scott said making Punk a little jealous  
"I hope so…" Punk mumbled under his breath  
"what was that?" Scott asked  
"Nothing she's just the girl I met on the plane…"  
"No way! That's the girl? Damn no wonder you can't forget about her." Scott said  
"Yeah, I tried to make my move tonight dude…"  
"And what she say?"  
"She turned me down, I don't know why, but it's like she's very guarded by this walls & she keeps me at arms length…"  
"Maybe you're just a douche or you smelled bad…"  
"Fuck off, I was insanely sweet to her & I did not smell bad."  
"Dude maybe you should just let it go…"  
"I don't know man maybe…" punk said staring out of the window, thinking about what he could do to get Makaela's attention. Soon they pulled up at the sports bar & grill.  
"Let's go get some grub man…" Scott said getting out the car  
"Yeah…" Punk said getting out

**Makaela's POV:**

Makaela ran up to her friend Koriana  
"Kori!"  
"Kaela!"  
They two hugged each other for a few seconds.  
"It's great to see you girl!"  
"You too chicka, Kori you know Tania, I'd like you to meet Matt & Jeff Hardy…" Makaela said pointing at each of the brothers.  
After Koriana hugged Tania, she shook Jeff, and then Matt's hand as Matt looked her up & down, licking his lips slightly.  
"Pleasure to meet you two, Makaela & Tania have told me so much about y'all."  
"Pleasure is all ours…" Matt said placing a small kiss on the back of Koriana's hand.  
"Um, ook, well, if y'all want you can have a seat anywhere & I'll be with you in one second…" Koriana said walking away whipping her hand on her pants.  
'_Blek, he's a bigger douche then I would've took him for'_ Koriana thought to herself walking off to take an order to one of the other tables filled with wrestlers.

Makaela, Tania, Matt & Jeff sat down at a table, that's when Makaela started smacking Matt.  
"Ow, hey, hey, hey down girl…" Matt said trying to block her smacks to his arm, back, chest & head  
"Quit hitting on my friend & I will…" Makaela said  
"I can't promise anything…" Matt said watching Koriana move around, her hair clipped up, in a Tarheels jersey tied up exposing a small amount of her tummy, in tight light blue faded jeans. His thoughts were interrupting by Makaela trying to wrap her tiny hands around his neck.  
"Hey, hey ok, ok, down hot head…I won't do anything else tonight I promise…" Matt said holding his hands up in surrender  
"Good…" Makaela said smiling, pleased with herself for defending her friends honor

"I'm going to the bar to get a beer…" Matt said getting up  
"I'm watching you…" Makaela said shooting him a look  
"Ha, ha you're great Kaela; you might have a future as a diva…" Jeff said  
"Meh I doubt it…" she said fiddling with her cardboard coaster

**Koriana's POV:**

Koriana walked around behind the bar filling up a few beer glasses when she heard someone clear their throat in front of her. She looked up & rolled her eyes slightly.  
"Hey gorgeous…" Matt said smiling slightly  
"What do you want, Mr. Predictable?"  
"Predictable am I?"  
"Yep, you're just like every other scum bag who walks through that door on Monday nights, wanting beer, sports & a easy lay, well hate to disappoint but I'm not the girl you're looking for…" she said handing the beer glasses to the regulars who ordered them.  
"Ok, fair well if I'm so predictable what am I thinking right now…" Matt said looking at her with a gleam in his eyes. Koriana smiled, leaned into his ear really close so only he'd hear.  
"Damn baby, that's a hot outfit, bet it'd look hotter on the floor of my hotel room…" Koriana backed away & almost laughed at his expression.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some friends I need to attend to…" Koriana said walking off, to the table occupied by Jeff, Tania & Makaela. Matt had every intention of following her but his cell phone vibrated alerting him of a call, he silently cursed under his breath & walked outside to take the call.

"Way to go Kori…" Makaela said to her friend who sat down beside her  
"What?" Koriana asked looking innocent  
"We totally saw you shoot down my brother, good too. Kudos for you. Not many women can resist the Hardy charm, for example Tania here." Jeff said proudly, before Tania elbowed him in the gut, then kissing him leaving him wanting more.  
"Ew get a room." Koriana & Makaela said throwing napkins at them  
"It was no big deal I turn down guys nightly." Koriana said  
"Hey give me a few minutes I get off in a few but right now is my break, I'm going to kick it outside for a few, listen to the I-pod." Koriana said getting up to go outside  
"Ok girl, see you in a few…" Makaela said, then looking back at Jeff & Tania making out  
"Ugh, I'm going to the bar give you two some privacy…" Makaela said as Tania waved 'ok' at her.

**Koriana's POV:**

Koriana walked out the back door with her coat on & her purse, she was about to put her ear buds in to listen to the new Eve to Adam CD she uploaded to it when she heard a commotion in a dark alley beside the restaurant. She looked around & then a group of guys came running out from it, knocking her down on the icy sidewalk.

"Watch it bitch!" one of the guys said  
"Me! Me!" Koriana said trying to get up but wasn't fast enough, she was brushing the ice off her butt & legs when she heard someone cough. She tried to look down the alley, but it was too dark, deciding against her better judgment she walked down the alley, to see a figure laying on the ground barely moving.  
"Oh my god, are you ok?" she said turning them over  
"I…he…" the voice muttered softly  
"ok it's going to be ok, I'm going to get you some help…" she said putting the persons arm over her shoulders helping them up. They staggered to their feet as Koriana walked them to her car, she put them in when she released who it was.  
"Matt…" she mutter softly in shock

She ran around to the driver side of her car peeling out of the parking lot, not caring if she got fired for leaving on break she needed to help Matt even if he was a douche to her tonight. She kept talking to him & smacking him lightly to keep him conscious until she could get him to the hospital.

**Back at the sports bar & grill:**

Makaela was dancing to the song playing with one of the waitresses she knew from a long time ago. She was actually truly having some fun for the first time in a long time; she looked over her shoulder to see Jeff & Tania still making out heavily. She just laughed slightly & shook her head. She had no cares in the world at that moment, nor did she know she was being watched.

Punk watched Makaela move her hips & body to the music, she shirt would ride up every once in awhile showing slight skin. Her hair swaying across her back, she looked relaxed for the first time in the short time he'd known her.  
_'God I want to be the one to make her feel like she does right now…wait, what am I saying I barely know this girl. She could be on the run for murder or something.'_ He thought.  
Scott looked up at his friend, following his line of site & all but died of shock.  
"Dude isn't that the girl you got the hot's for?" Scott asked  
"Yeah it is…" Punk said never taking his eyes off Makaela  
"She looks different, more relaxed even…" Scott said going back to eating his burger  
"yeah she does…"  
All of a sudden Punk's face hardened at the sight the soon unfolded in front of him.

Makaela was interrupted by a strong smell of whiskey, making her gag. She looked over to see a guy next to her.  
"What do you want?" she said crossing her arms  
"Did it hurt…" the drunk slurred  
"did what hurt?" she said pretty much knowing what the reply was going to be  
"when you fell from heaven…"  
"you are sadly mistaken if you think, me, of all people is a angel…" she said walking off but the guy grabbed her wrist, bringing back memories of her ex  
"then show me your naughty side baby…" he said pulling her back up against him  
"no let me go, please…" she said trying to get his hand off her wrist. Soon she heard a voice, a familiar voice behind her.

"The lady said let her go…" Makaela turned her head to see Punk standing there; she was relieved, mad, and embarrassed all at the same time.  
"Who the fuck are you?" the drunk asked letting go of Makaela. Punk wrapped his arms protectively around her, her head laid instinctively on his chest.  
"I'm her boyfriend & if you don't mind I'd much prefer you not ruining my girlfriend's good time, comprende?" Punk said glaring at the drunk as he walked off  
_'god he feels & smells so good….wait! What are you doing Makaela you idiot!'_ Makaela thought  
_'god this feels so nice, so right & she smells amazing even for being in a bar…'_ Punk thought  
All of a sudden she pushed him away abruptly, leaving him confused.

"Thank you, but I'm not going to be just a notch on your bed post because you decided to play prince charming for one night…" Makaela said before pushing through the people to get outside in hopes of finding Koriana. As soon as she opened the door she regretted it, it was freezing & raining.

Punk just watched her go in shock; he went back to his table grabbing his jacket.  
"Someone got denied." Scott said before getting flipped off by his friend  
Punk walked out & saw Makaela standing on the sidewalk shivering looking at the ground. His mind wanted to hate her for leaving him in the bar but his heart knew she had her reasons. He pulls his hoodie close to him, walking up behind her with his bigger jacket in hand.

Makaela felt someone behind & knew exactly who it was; she didn't bother to turn around.  
_'Why won't he give up? Can't he see that I'm nothing?'_ she thought.  
Punk finally broke the silence between them.  
"Well knight in shining armor or not you don't need to catch your death…" he said offering her his jacket. She turned her face to look at the jacket & then just went back to looking at the ground hoping he'd just quit making things complicated.  
Punk frustrated with this girl in front of him ran a hand through his soaked black hair.  
"Fine…but if you don't want a knight then you need to stop acting like a stuck up princess...no one said I wanted to sleep with you so don't flatter yourself." He said causing her to look at him in shock, it hurt more then she expected it to, did she really want him to leave her alone? She wondered.  
"Now I'm trying to be nice but if you don't want someone being nice to you then this is the way to get them to stop…" Punk said; Makaela had finally heard enough.  
" look just stop alright, I don't need you being nice to me…" she said frustrated with herself as the rain started coming down harder on them both. Punk just nods slightly, walking back inside the restaurant, looking back at her as he opens the door.  
"Fine...but you're pride is going to get the best of you one day…" he said as he laid his coat on the railing leading in to the bar before he walked in. A big gust of wind blew causing Makaela to run for Punk's jacket throwing it on, he saw this & smiled lightly, walking back to his table.  
Makaela stood outside awhile longer before she realized.  
_'Where's matt? And where's Koriana?'_ she thought to herself. She looked around, Koriana's car wasn't there, and soon something caught her eye in a puddle, a wallet. She bent down to pick it up; she looked at the I.D. & gasped. Matt. She ran back into the restaurant for Jeff & Tania.  
Punk looked up & saw the panic on Makaela's face as she entered the restaurant, she ran over to Jeff & Tania.  
"Jeff, Tania…" she said out of breath  
" Kaela we were wondering what happened to you, are you ok?" Tania asked  
"Matt & Koriana are gone, I found his wallet in a puddle outside, all his cards & money is gone…"  
"Calm down, calm down, let me see it…" Jeff said as Makaela handed him Matt's wallet  
"Yeah it's his, we've got to find them…" Jeff said  
"Ok who has the keys…" Tania said as they both looked at Makaela  
"What? I gave them to Matt it was his rental, besides it's gone too…" Makaela said running a hand through her wet hair.  
"Maybe we can help…" Punk said with Scott by his side  
"We heard the commotion; we will take you guys where you need to go." Scott said  
"Ok well let's go…" Jeff said as they got up to go to Scott's rental.  
"I'll drive; I know where Koriana's apartment is..." Makaela said getting in the drive side, speeding off to Koriana's apartment.

**Koriana's POV:**

Koriana walked in her apartment with Matt braced against her  
"I should sue that fucking hospital, I've never heard of a mugging victim get released in under 2 hours. "Stupid mother fuckers." Koriana cussed.  
She had taken Matt to the hospital to get checked out only to be sent home with pain pills & bandages.  
"Kori…" Matt tried to mutter out  
"shhh we're going to get you taken care of…" she said laying him on her bed, she under dressed him out of his dirty clothes to his boxers, pulling the covers over him. She sighed heavily, going to get a hot shower; she put her jammies on & got blankets & pillows to lay on the couch. She had just gotten comfortable when someone started pounding on the door.  
'_Ugh something better be on fire…'_ Koriana thought as she got up to open the door.

Makaela pulled the car up to a screeching halt, jumping out of the car.  
"Thanks gotta run…" she said running up the steps to Koriana's apartment, with Jeff behind her.  
"Well that was abrupt." Scott said getting out going to the drive side.  
"Phil, c'mere." Tania said, making Punk walk to her  
"I know you like Makaela, she likes you I know it, she's just been through a lot of shit, give her time…don't tell her you got this from me…" she said grabbing his hand writing Makaela's room number on it.  
"Check on her later. I got to go..." Tania said running after Jeff & Makaela.  
Punk looked down at his hand & smiled lightly, getting in the car.  
"What was that about?" Scott asked  
"Nothing…" Punk said smiling again

Makaela, Jeff & Tania busted in Koriana's apartment  
"Oh thank god you're ok…" Makaela said hugging her friend  
"ok Kaela you're soaking wet, what's going on?"  
"We can't find matt & couldn't find you until now…"  
"oh he's fine he's in bed…" she said making Jeff, Makaela & Tania's jaws drop.

**A/N:** Thank you to my lovely assistant Brittany Nicole for helping me A LOT with this story. Gotta love how our brains mesh well when it comes to wrestling


	5. When Tomorrow Comes

**Chapter 5: "When Tomorrow Comes":**

"He's what?!" Jeff asked  
"Was he good?" Makaela asked, until Jeff smacked her arm "Oh right, he's what?!"  
"Calm down hot heads, I'm sure Kori has a reasonable explanation." Tania said  
"Thank you Tania. Do y'all want to sit down?" Koriana asked. They all sat down in the living room.  
"Ok here's what happened…" Koriana went on to explain what had happened.  
"You mean to tell me, my brother was mugged & you didn't bother to fucking call anyone?" Jeff said livid.  
"Well chatting on the phone wasn't exactly the first priority on my mind, now will you please keep it down, Matt needs rest & I do have neighbors you know." Koriana said  
"You're right, I'm sorry…" Jeff said running his hands through his hair, as Tania rubbed his back to calm him down.  
"So the hospital said he'd be ok right?" Makaela asked concerned for her friend  
"Yeah they gave him some pain pills to last him a few days, he's not too badly busted up more bruised, few cuts, he looked better once they got the blood off him." Koriana said  
"Damn people should be shot…well thanks for everything Koriana, but it's getting late we should take Matt back to the hotel." Jeff said  
"No, you're not taking him anywhere tonight…" Koriana said blocking Jeff from going into her bedroom.  
"Excuse me? Last I checked this wasn't your decision, he is my big brother, my blood, and you've made enough decisions with him for one night." Jeff said. Makaela & Tania just sat on the couch watching the confrontation unfold.  
"Look I saved your brothers life tonight. I know who you are Jeff I've grown up on wrestling, both me, Makaela & Tania have. I know Matt has been used & abused; I'm not that kind of person. If you want you can stay here the night I have plenty of blankets & pillows for y'all. You can take Matt to the hotel tomorrow in my car. Just for now he need's his rest." Koriana said looking at Jeff sincerely.  
Jeff wanted to be a good little brother to Matt; he always tried to protect him even though he was younger.  
"Jeff she has a point, we don't have to leave till the day after tomorrow. And I'm game for a camp out." Makaela said smiling lightly at Jeff to ease his doubt.  
"I agree babe, let's just let him rest for tonight, Koriana has had everything under control & we're here now." Tania said  
"Ok, fine, can I at least look in on him?" Jeff asked  
"Yes, go ahead, I'll go get more pillows & blankets." Koriana said  
"I'll help…" Makaela said following Koriana to get more pillows & blankets  
"me too" Tania said following the girls

Jeff walked into Koriana's bedroom & saw his brother zonked out on the bed.  
_'She really has taken care of him'_ Jeff thought to himself, seeing his brother under the covers, his blood & dirt covered clothes folded up in the corner of the room. He smiled at his brother snoring lightly, his hair spread across the pillow. The bruises & cuts visible even in just the moon light. Jeff wanted to kill who ever the cowards were that mugged his brother.  
"Well bro you might just have to marry Kori, or just give her a big diamond for all she's done for you, even if you were a douche to her." Jeff whispered to his sleeping brother. He leaned down & kissed his brothers cheek & quietly walked out the room.

Makaela started to get her arms filled with pillows, while Tania got her arms filled with blankets.  
"Ok so if we're carrying all this shit, what are you carrying?" Makaela asked  
"Nothing I've had my hands full with a hurt Hardy tonight…" Koriana said sticking her tongue out at her friend.  
"Why are you doing all this for him anyway, I mean he was a douche to you tonight." Makaela said  
"Well even douche's have a heart." Koriana said as they walked down the hall back to the living room  
"That's true Kaela, remember when Jeff tried to land me, he hit me with every cheesy pick-up line in the book." Tania said laughing at the memories  
"Yeah he had absolutely no game…" Makaela said setting up sleeping areas  
"I can picture Jeff being cheesy like that…" Koriana said giggling lightly  
"ok, ok, so I have no game leave me alone, I still got the girl…" Jeff said coming back into the room wrapping his arms around Tania from behind.  
"Aw yes babe you did get the girl…" she said kissing him  
"Ugh god don't start that shit again." Makaela said lying on the fold out sofa beside Koriana  
"Yeah one time a night is enough." Koriana said  
"ok, ok, let's get some sleep. "Tania said laughing at Jeff expression.

Jeff laid in the recliner, Makaela & Koriana shared the fold out bed & Tania took the love seat.  
In the middle of the night Koriana got up to go pee when she heard a soft moan. It was Matt calling for Jeff. Koriana looked over at a still sleeping Jeff & contemplated waking him, deciding against it she walked in her bedroom.

"Hey…" she whispered sitting on the edge of the bed  
"Kori? What are you doing here? Where am I? Where's Jeff?" Matt asked confused  
"Calm down, hon. you were robbed tonight, well last night since it's 4 in the morning. You're at my house, Jeff's in the living room, do you want me to get him for you?" she asked not going in to full detail.  
"No, that's ok; do you think I can get a drink of water if it's not too much to ask?"  
"No not at all, I'll go get it for you; do you need a pain pill?"  
"No I'm fine, where did I get pain pills?"  
"The hospital."  
"You took me to the hospital?"  
"yes I'll explain everything in the morning…"  
"ok, um where's the bathroom?"  
"Right down the hall second door on your left." Koriana said pointing the directions.  
"Ok thanks…"  
"no problem, I'll be right back with your water." She said walking out

Soon she returned with an ice cold bottle of water for Matt, he was already lying back in bed. She smiled lightly.  
"Here you go anything else?" she asked, as he opened the bottle taking a sip.  
"Yeah, there is…" he said. She sat down on the edge of the bed looking at him curiously  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean I was a complete jerk to you back at the restaurant last night."  
"Some jerks do have a heart & I knew you were one of them & what can I say you just appeal to my better nature. Besides I had to help you, jerk or not, I'm not the kind of person to just walk away from someone who needs me." She said smiling sincerely at him.  
"Thanks I owe you, how could I ever repay you?"  
"No need really, I wont allow it. Just knowing you're ok is pay back enough for me."  
"I'm sorry I was a jerk…"  
"Hon it's fine, it's in the past now don't worry about it."  
"I know but it's in my better nature not to act like that, especially towards a woman."  
"I'm sure it is. Now you get some rest & I'll give you all the gory details later." Koriana said getting up.  
"Ok, thank you again Kori." He said smiling sincerely  
"You're very welcome." She said as she walked out. He watched her leave the room. _'That girl is my angel'_ he thought to himself before drifting off back to sleep.

**Later that morning:**

Makaela woke up to the sound of Koriana stirring around her apartment. She got up, yawning walking into the kitchen.  
"Morning chicky" Koriana said  
"yeah, yeah, morning sucks! Where's my damn donut?" Makaela said looking around Koriana's kitchen, Koriana always had fresh Krispie Kreme donuts  
"You won't find any; I'm on a diet…" Koriana said, Makaela stopped & looked at her friends face  
"You're lying, Kori give me the donuts and no one gets hurt…"  
"I'm serious I don't have any…" Koriana said looking at her cup of coffee  
"You hid them in the cookie jar again didn't you…"  
"No!"  
"Look me in the eye…."  
Koriana reluctantly looked at her friend in the eye.  
"Ha! I knew it, come here cookie jar…" Makaela said dancing off to the cookie jar  
"I hate you!" Koriana said laughing at her friend  
"I love you too babes…" Makaela said sitting down eating her donut reading the comic strips

Soon Jeff got up.  
"Damn and I thought I had bad bed head, Jeff how in the hell did your hair get so messy just by sleeping in the recliner…" Makaela asked pondering the possibilities.  
"Bite me Kaela, Kori, coffee, please…" Jeff asked  
"Mugs are in the cabinet above the coffee maker…"  
"Bless you…"  
"Yeah Jeff she even has krispie kreme"  
"bitch, don't be telling people bought my donuts…" Koriana said kicking her friend under the table  
"what do you care you can't have any cause you're on a 'diet' remember?" Makaela said  
Jeff grabbed a donut & sat down beside Makaela

Next person up was Matt.  
"Hey sleeping beauty…" Makaela said  
"Morning, coffee?" he asked  
"mugs, cabinet above coffee maker" Koriana repeated herself  
"Matt would you like a Krispie Kreme too?" Makaela said before getting kicked again by her friend  
"Sure…" he said grabbing one sitting beside Jeff  
"So how are you feeling big brother?" Jeff asked Matt  
"Like I was hit by a Mack Truck…"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sure Stephanie will give you time off…"  
"No I'm good we have a few days off, right?"  
"Yeah…" Jeff said

Tania was a last person to emerge from her slumber.  
"Hey T bug, how'd you sleep?" Makaela asked  
"I slept ok…" she said sitting in Jeff's lap resting her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.  
"ok well as much as I'm sure we all love Matt walking around in his underwear, I think we should go back to hotel & get him some clean clothes, cause he would probably like to shower." Makaela said  
"Yeah & I can wash his clothes real quick…" Koriana said  
"Yeah that's a great idea…" Jeff said  
"Guys really I'm fine wearing my clothes from last night…"  
"Matt we love you there is no way we're letting you go back to the hotel in dirty clothes…" Tania said  
"Yeah Matt & you're in no shape for a handicap match against us, no pun intended. So just humor us." Jeff said  
"Ok, ok, as long as Kori don't mind me hanging out for awhile longer."  
"No it's cool, I've put up with him this long…" Koriana said winking at Matt to lighten his mood

"Ok then it's settled, we'll go to the hotel, break in to Matt's room…" Makaela said  
"Or I could just ask the front desk for a spare key…" Jeff said  
"Well fine just take away all the adventure." Makaela said crossing her arms  
"You guys can use my car, I'm off today…Jeff you drive, don't let Makaela drive." Koriana said handing them her keys  
"Why not?" Makaela asked  
"I know how you drive, now you've had sugar so it's going to be worse & I'm still making payments on the thing…" Koriana said  
"Ugh fine but you all are party poopers, just poopers I tell you!" Makaela said dramatically walking out of the kitchen, Jeff & Tania following her laughing.

Koriana got up putting the mugs in the sink, cleaning up the kitchen.  
"Thank you again" Matt said fiddling with his empty mug  
"I told you it's no problem…" Koriana said glancing over her shoulder at him  
_'god he IS incredibly sexy, especially in just his boxers...Koriana stop it…'_ Koriana thought to herself  
"can I use your phone, since mine was stolen? I need to call & cancel my cards & stuff…" Matt said watching her move around the kitchen cleaning stuff that didn't even need to be cleaned.

'_Must be a nervous habit, I hope I didn't make her nervous…'_ Matt thought to himself  
"Yeah sure, it's by the couch in the living room…" she said walking to show him  
He slowly limped into the living room sitting on the recliner as she handed him the phone.  
"Thanks…" he said taking the phone out of her hand  
"No problem" she replied as she started picking everything up in the living, then remembered to put his clothes in the wash.  
Matt watched her move around her apartment with grace, she looked so cute to him in her tank top & shorts.  
_'I definitely have to stay in touch with her, she's amazing…'_ he thought to himself as he dialed numerous numbers to cancel all of his cards.

**At the hotel:**

Tania, Jeff & Makaela walked in casually.  
"Ok I'll get the key, you two be good & wait by the elevators…" Jeff instructed  
"What do you mean be good, we're the best there is, the best there was, the best there every will be…" Makaela said mocking Brett Hart until Jeff shot her & Tania a look.  
"By god T those elevators look so shiny lets go look…" Makaela said  
"Oooo shiny…" Tania said as they walked off the elevators.

Jeff walked up to the front desk, the girl behind the counter smiled at him.  
"Hi, my brother lost his key to his room & asked me to come down here & get him a new one…" he asked smiling politely  
"Yes sir & what would your brothers name be?"  
"Mathew Hardy.."  
"yes, room 578…here's the extra key…" the girl said writing down her phone number on the card holder, winking at Jeff. He smiled uncomfortably knowing Tania was watching him.  
"Thank you." He said walking toward the elevators  
"way to go Jeffro you got the key…" Makaela said  
"either that's a really long room number or you got her number…." Tania said crossing her arms  
"heh, she's just an over zealous fan babe. You know I love you.." Jeff said wish the elevator would hurry up  
"ok good so you wont care if I do this…" Tania said taking the key card from Jeff ripping the room number off the paper & throwing the rest of it in the trash, making sure the girl saw it.  
"Snap, crackle & pop." Makaela said getting on the elevator with Jeff & Tania  
"That was incredibly sexy just then babe…" Jeff said nuzzling Tania's neck  
"Down boy we have a job to do…"  
"Yeah and I don't want to have to see the deed be done in this elevator, you know I hate them."

"Is there anything you don't hate…" Jeff asked  
"No, there isn't…that's sad…" Makaela replied as they got off the elevator looking for the room number Matt was in.

"Over here!" Tania hollered  
"Shhh, god, wake up the whole floor why don't you…" Makaela said  
"it's almost 1pm who the hell is still asleep…" Tania asked, as Jeff opened the door  
"I wish I was, I'm exhausted…" Makaela said yawning "Oh, no fair you guys get better rooms then us road crew workers…" Makaela said looking around.  
"Would you focus on the job at hand?" Jeff said to the bickering friends  
"well excuse us grumpy pants…" Tania said grabbing a change of clothes for Matt  
"holy shit, you have a bigger bathroom too…" Makaela said going in the bathroom for Matt's shampoo & stuff.  
"Kaela!" Jeff said snapping her back into reality  
"Alright! God! Quit yelling at people, not my fault this place is fancy like I've never seen before." Makaela said stealing the hotel soaps & putting them in her bag.  
"Ok I think we got everything…" Jeff said  
"Yep, I think so…" Tania said  
"Ok so let's make like a banana & split…" Makaela said walking out the door.

Soon Tania, Makaela & Jeff arrived back at Koriana's apartment.  
"We come baring clothing & toiletries.." Makaela said holding up bags  
"Thanks guys, how'd you get a key?" Matt asked  
"Jeff, let's leave it at that.." Tania said looking at her boyfriend  
"Someone's in the dog house…" Koriana said  
"Not really, but Matt don't lose the key I don't think we'll get another one again…" Jeff said  
"Ook, well I'm going to get a shower, see you guys in a bit…" Matt said walking to take a shower

Soon Matt was showered & everyone was ready to go, Koriana got Matt's dirty clothes out the dryer & drove them back to their hotel.  
"I am ready for a hot shower & a long nap…" Makaela said dragging herself on the elevator with Tania, Jeff & Matt  
"Yeah same here, I can't wait to get out of these clothes…" Tania said  
"Keep that up you won't be taking a nap…" Jeff said grabbing Tania's butt  
"Down boy…" Tania giggled  
"What is it with you two & elevators today?" Makaela asked  
"This thing can't move fast enough…" Matt said as they stopped at Makaela's floor  
"Ok see y'all next century; I'll call you later Matt…"  
"Ok Kaela have a nice shower & nap…" they all said

Makaela slowly dragged her tired body to her hotel room, sliding in the key card, unlocking it. She took off her coat & realized she was still wearing Punk's coat; she smiled slightly, smelling him on it still even though it got drenched. She set it on the dresser in the room & proceeded to undress, getting ready for her shower when she saw something on her pillow. A single red rose. She looked around confused & picked up reading the note attached. It was from Punk. She rolled her eyes slightly & read it.

'_Your knight in not so shining armor would like to see you tonight by the pool, 7pm. Phil'_  
She just shook her head with a slight smile tossing the note on the nightstand, putting the flower in some water.  
_'Wait. How did he know my room number? Tania. I'm going to kill her.'_ Makaela thought grabbing her phone dialing Tania's number.

"Hello?" Tania answered the phone, trying to push Jeff away from kissing her neck  
"Did you give Phil my room number & Jeff stop molesting Tania for 2 seconds." Makaela said knowingly

"Maybe, why?" Tania replied while Jeff pouted  
"Because he left a rose on my pillow with a note to meet him by the pool tonight…" Makaela said biting her nails  
"Well first stop biting your nails, second are you going to go?"  
"I don't think so T…"  
"Makaela it's been 3 ½ months since you got away from Asshole, you deserve a good guy & Phil is just that…"  
"Ok, ok, I'll go but only because I have to return his jacket…"  
"Aw he gave you his jacket last night?"  
"Yeah, well I'll leave you to be molested by Jeff; I got to get a shower."  
"Ok girl have fun, call me after." Tania said hanging up

Makaela collapsed back onto the bed, deciding to call Koriana before she got a shower.  
"I always knew you couldn't get enough of me…" Koriana said answering the phone  
"har, har, I got a question diva…"  
"uh oh, ok fire away I may have the answer."  
"What would one wear to return a jacket?"  
"What?" Koriana asked confused  
Makaela explained her reasons behind the question.  
"Ooo you go girl! I'm so happy for you."  
"Nothing to be happy about it's not a date just returning his jacket…"  
"Yeah right ok, well just be casual jeans & a t-shirt deal."  
"Ok that's what I thought too…"  
"So you going to give this dude a chance?"  
"I don't know Kori."  
"Kaela, it's been 3 ½ months…"  
"I know, I know, I might let me sleep on it…"  
"ok, go get a shower smelly ass."  
"Hey! You know you love my smelly ass bitch..."  
"Sometimes..." Koriana said laughing  
"fine, bye!" Makaela said hanging up on her friend laughing

Makaela got a shower & changed into some comfortable jammies, set her clock & got a nap before having to meet Phil.

**A/N:** As always thank you to my lovely diva assistant Brittany Nicole. This story wouldn't be what it is without you girl THANK YOU. As always, R&R, ENJOY! Reviews makes happy author, happy author make chapters come


	6. Pepsi, Pizza & Thank you's

**Chapter 6: "Pepsi, Pizza & Thank you's":**

Makaela woke up to the annoying beep of her alarm clock, she groaned, rolling over she turned it off. She managed to pull herself out of bed & got dressed. She pulled on some dark blue jeans, a white wife beater & a black zip-up hoodie with white skulls & cross bones on it. She grabbed Punk's jacket, her room key & walked out the door. She decided against taking the elevator, she hated being alone in elevators, she opted for the stairs since she was just on the 2nd floor. By the time she got to the ground floor she was hurting & out of breath & silently cursing her fear.  
She walked out to the pool, pulling her hoodie closer to her from being cold.  
_'He's fucking crackers if he thinks I'm staying out here with him.'_ She thought to herself. She rounded the corner & saw him standing by the pool looking at the lights reflecting off the water.  
_'Holy shit, he's gorgeous.'_ She thought looking at him. He was in a simple un-tucked white button down long sleeve shirt, black jeans & his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She swallowed hard walking out of the door.

Punk heard a faint noise, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up & saw her.  
_'She came. I can't believe it'_ He thought to himself, smiling slightly.  
"You came." He said as she came closer to him.  
"Yeah I wanted to bring you back your jacket…" she said handing it to him  
"Thanks, I got some pizza & Pepsi here, I was hoping you might stay awhile…" he asked hopeful  
"Sure I'm a sucker for pizza & Pepsi…" she said sitting down at the picnic table  
"great, I got pepperoni & one with just cheese I didn't know what you'd prefer…"  
"both…" she said blushing a bit as he handed her a slice of both kinds & a Pepsi  
"so did you guys find Matt & Koriana?" he asked taking a bite of pizza  
"yeah turns out Matt was mugged, left beaten & battered, Koriana found him, took him to the hospital, they discharged him, she took him to her place, that's where we found them." Makaela said taking a swig of Pepsi  
"damn sounds like you all had a hell of a night last night…"  
"yeah more Matt & Kori, mostly Matt thought…"  
"He going to take time off?"  
"No he says he's fine, but I think he's just being stubborn..."  
"ha, yeah."  
"So Phil why did you invite me to come down here?" Makaela asked looking at Phil  
"because I wanted you to know that I didn't want anything out of you but what you're willing to give...I just...want to be your friend" Phil replied looking into her eyes from the first time. Even in the dark he could see the hurt & pain they held.  
"Ha, yeah right. That's like a guy saying he just wants to cuddle…" she said sourly  
Frustrated Punk slammed down his Pepsi can, a little more harder then he intended & leaned forward, causing Makaela's body to tighten in fear. This was the first time she was truly scared of Phil.  
"Look I'm not that guy who screwed you over…"  
"No one screwed me over…" Makaela said interrupting him

"Right that's like a guy saying he just wants to cuddle..." he replies mockingly making Makaela roll her eyes.  
" look you don't have to give me all the gory details I don't even know if I want them right now. But stop thinking everyone is out to hurt you because they aren't..." he said grabbing her hand holding it looking at her, smiling lightly.  
"why won't you give up?" she said quietly her voice almost cracking, looking up at him through her curtain of hair  
"because for some reason I think you're worth it...alright so don't argue me." He said sticking his tongue out playfully to lighten the mood.  
_'God I love his tongue ring…'_ she thought to herself, looking at him, nodding & smiling at him for the first time.  
_'Wow, a genuine smile, at me. She's even more gorgeous when she smiles, if that's even possible.'_ He thought to himself  
He tucked her hair behind her ears, out of her face.  
"You look even more beautiful with your hair back & smiling." He said, making her blush.

They continued to eat pizza & talk, getting to know a lot about each other. When they were done, Phil walked her up to her room.  
"Uh, can we use the stairs?" she asked  
"why the elevators quicker?"  
"Well…"  
"don't tell me you're scared of them too." He asked smiling lightly  
"yes ok I admit it I'm a big baby…"  
"aw c'mon I'll protect you.." he said holding her hand walking to the elevator  
"ok but if something happens I'm blaming you."  
"Ha, deal." He said as they got on the elevator. She pressed the 2 button & stood stiff beside him.  
"Kaela, relax." He said in a low voice, trying to sooth her. She nodded & took a deep breath, as the elevator open, she ran off.  
"Solid ground thank you Jesus!" she said quietly  
"told you nothing would happen."  
"This time." She said sticking her tongue out, walking to her room with him.  
"Well this is me." She said standing in front of her hotel room door  
"well thank you for coming down to meet me, I had fun." He said smiling at her  
"yeah me too, I'm glad I came down…" she said smiling back at him  
Just then Punk leaned in lightly kissing her on the cheek, lingering awhile, whispering in her ear  
"goodnight princess…" he said, his warm breath sending tingles down Makaela's spine, pulling back smirking slightly & he walked off.

She just stood there in shock briefly before walking into her hotel room, collapsing on the bed with a smile on her face.  
_'Maybe things will be ok after all'_ she thought before putting her jammies on & crawling in bed for the night.

**Matt's Hotel room:**

"You are a damn computer freak…" Jeff said looking over Matt's shoulder  
"would you quit, don't you have something to do? Like Tania for example." Matt said annoyed at his baby brother  
"Nope, she's sleeping; I think I wore her out…" Jeff said  
"I didn't need to know that last part, thank you…"  
"You're welcome, so what are we looking for?"  
"I, am looking for Kori a thank you gift."  
"Oh, Matty has a crush on Kori!"  
"Shut up, I'm just grateful for all she's done for me."  
"Right ok…"  
"How about flowers?" Matt asked Jeff, looking at  
"Kori doesn't come off as a flower kind of girl, to me." Jeff said rubbing his chin in thought  
"Diamond earrings?"  
"Ha! Are you married to her & I don't know about it?" Jeff asked  
"Yeah true it is a little much…" Matt said looking at his computer screen  
"Teddy bear! All girl's like teddy bears…" Jeff said  
"True, I think I even found one where you can have something stitched into the paw…" Matt said googling the site  
"See I'm useful at times…" Jeff said sticking his tongue out at his brother, reading over his shoulder what he was having put on the bears paw  
"yeah sometimes you're good to have around…" Matt said typing  
"I'll remember that next tag match we have…Aw 'thank you' going for that hardy charm eh bro?"  
"Yeah the other one didn't work…"  
"that wasn't hardy charm that was douche bag charm." Jeff said  
"shouldn't you go check on Tania?" matt said annoyed  
"ok, ok, I'm going lover boy, I'll holler at you later." Jeff said going back to his own room  
Matt examined the screen then cursed himself. He didn't know Koriana's address. Grabbing his cell phone he dialed Makaela.  
"Someone better be dead or in critical condition…" Makaela mumbled into the phone  
"Sorry Kaela I just need to know what Kori's address is…"  
"why? Are you planning on stalking her?"  
"No I just want to send her an innocent 'thank you' card."

"I guess that's ok…" Makaela said not in the mood to argue, she gave him the address & hung up on him.  
Matt finally finished ordering the bear, putting his cell phone number on the card. Even though he ordered rush delivery he knew they'd be gone by the time Koriana received it.

**The next day:**

The group all got up early to catch their flight to the next city. Makaela got on the plane willingly this time, even though she sat next to Curt Hawkins the whole flight, trying to hit on her.

Koriana got up to go to work, groaning. She had rested the day before but she was still tired. She shrugged it off & got on with her routine.  
She drove to the sports bar & grill, she started working when her boss walked in asking her to see in his office. She sighed & rolled her eyes walking behind him into his office.  
"Please Kori, have a seat." Koriana's boss said  
"Thank you." She said taking the seat  
"Kori, I heard you left toward the end of your shift the other night without telling anyone."  
"Yes sir, but it was for a good reason I assure, see I found one of our customers in the back alley beaten & bloodied after being mugged."  
"Why didn't you just call 911, wait for help then go back to work?"  
"Because I'm a human being with a heart contrary to popular belief. I couldn't just leave him." She said getting frustrated  
"well I hope it was worth it because it just cost you your job. Koriana you're fired."  
"What?! You can't fire me, I'm the best employee you've got, and I've been here longer then anyone else."  
"I'm sorry Koriana."  
"No fuck you & your shitty restaurant. Asshole!"

Koriana got up, walking out she grabbed her bag & slammed the door. She walked to her car, frustrated with life at the moment. She sped off back to her apartment listening to her Eve to Adam CD. She pulled up to her apartment; walking up the stairs she saw a box at the door. She wasn't expecting anything.  
_'Probably the wrong address.'_ She thought to herself. She picked it up reading the address, it was the right address but she still didn't remember ordering anything. She unlocked her door; putting everything down, checking her machine she went to get some scissors to open the box.  
_'Maybe it's a shit load of money.'_ She thought to herself while opening it. She got through all the tape pulling out a bear.  
_'Well it's not money but it's cute.'_ She thought looking at it. She smiled seeing 'thank you' on the foot. She looked at the card. It was a phone number & it said _'from: Matt'_ she rolled her eyes picking up the phone she dialed the number. Voice mail.  
_'Figures'_ she thought to herself she left a voice mail & dialed Makaela's number.

"Yo" Makaela said answering the phone  
"Yo yourself…" Koriana said collapsing on the couch holding the bear fiddling with it.  
"What's wrong Kori?"  
"Oh nothing just got fired for helping Matt & leaving work without telling anyone, other then that I'm peachy…"  
"Damn that sucks chicka"  
"yeah tell me about it. So how did Matt get my address?"  
"I have absolutely no idea…so how's the weather?"  
"You were never good at lying Kaela…"  
"well shit, I'm sorry he just called me in the middle of the night last night asking for your address I was half asleep & gave it to him, why what he do?"

"Nothing just sent me this teddy bear with 'thank you' stitched into the paw & his number on the card, it's kind of cute."  
"Want me to kill him?"  
"Ha! No. I did try to call him, but got voice mail."  
"Yeah he's terrible at answering the phone, he'll call back."  
"Yeah…" Koriana said sighing, unsure.  
"Hey I got an idea!"  
"And I'm already scared for everyone involved."  
"Oh shut up, you always wanted to travel right?"  
"yeah, so?"  
"so, come on the road with me, it'll be great."  
"I can do that?"  
"Yes ma'am, so what do you say?"  
Koriana thought about it for a minute. She did always want to travel, now she could, she had nothing holding her back.  
"Ok I'll do it!"  
"Great! Get packed I'll call the airline & set up the earliest flight out of Kentucky."  
"Ok, see you soon."  
"Peace!"  
They hung up & Koriana smiled excited, she hurried & got a bag packed. Makaela texted her the flight info to her cell phone & walked out the door to the air port.

**Matt's POV:**

He walked into his locker room, hearing his cell phone go off alerting him of a voice mail. It was Koriana. He smiled calling her back but getting voice mail. He frowned leaving a message, he sighed disappointed.

Little does he know of the surprise that is in store for him later on.

**A/N:** Again many thanks to my girl Brittany for helping me make this story what it is. I couldn't do it without her. Keep R&R'ing people!


	7. Arrivals & Realizations

**Chapter 7: "Arrivals & Realizations":**

Koriana's plane landed & Makaela was there to pick her up. As Koriana walked out the gate she got tackled by Makaela.  
"Kori!"  
"Kaela! I can no breef." Koriana said from underneath her friend  
"What's that? You don't need beef?" Makaela asked looking down innocently at her friend  
"Get off you're squishing me!"  
"Ok, ok, ok don't be such a diva!"  
"I am a diva."  
"Nope you are squishy, I shall call you squishy & you shall be mine. Unless Matt has beaten me to the punch." Makaela said watching her friend brush herself off  
"Don't you have something better to do?"  
"Nope, and get use to it you're stuck with me…"  
"Ugh, why did I agree to this?"  
"Cause you love me & you've wanted to travel forever." Makaela said as they walked to baggage claim.  
"True, you didn't have to pick me up; I could've taken a cab." Koriana said grabbing her bags.  
"Nah I couldn't have besides, I don't have to be in work until 12pm anyways…" Makaela said looking at her watching seeing it was still only 9am.  
"Nice, just use me to kill time…" Koriana said as they walked to where Makaela's rental car was parked.  
"Exactly…" Makaela said helping Koriana put her bags in the car.  
"God Kaela, why is this car a mess?" Koriana said throwing stuff from the passenger seat into the back seat.  
"Sorry I'm sharing one with Jeff, Tania & Matt. And now you." Makaela said getting in the driver side.  
"Cool, now the guys will be out numbered."  
"Damn straight." Makaela said pulling out of the parking lot heading towards the hotel. Koriana picked up a MP3 player thinking it was Makaela's, she was skimming through the playlist laughing.  
"When do you listen to Tiffany 'I think we're alone now'?" She asked laughing  
"What?! Are you on crack?" Makaela said looking over at her friend almost running the car off the road.  
"That's not my MP3 player that's Matt's he was looking for that earlier." Makaela said laughing as they got to the hotel.  
"I'm keeping this as evidence." Koriana said slipping it into her pocket.  
"So where's T?" Koriana asked as they got in the lobby  
"I have no clue, you find Jeff you'll find her, which I'm scared to even think about doing..." Makaela said cringing at the thought of Tania & Jeff 'doing it'.  
"Damn, how come she gets laid but we don't?" Koriana asked as they got on the elevator.  
"I have no clue; maybe we just ain't got game." Makaela said thinking back to her night by the pool with Punk.  
"Yeah maybe you're right." Koriana said letting her thoughts drift to Matt.

Finally they got to the room they shared.  
"God they pass y'all off on the cheap rooms…" Koriana said looking around  
"I told you! We'll get separate beds in the next city." Makaela said plopping down on the bed.  
"Ok, but if you kick me one time I'm pushing you onto the floor." Koriana said sitting beside her friend.  
"Oh my god, you say it like I do it on purpose. I'm sleeping how do I know what I'm doing."

"I'm just warning you, so you know why you'll be on the floor." Koriana said sticking her tongue out at her friend.  
"Fine. Let's go get some grub & head to the arena." Makaela said pulling her friends limp body off the bed.  
"Have you never heard of the term, Jet Lag?"  
"Hmm, nope never heard of it."  
"Ok but you have to take me out tonight…" Koriana said knowing Makaela never went out, she was like a hermit, and she'd rather just stay in then go out & dance.  
"Out where, like to olive garden?"  
"No you idiot, like to a club."  
"Why a club? There is nothing wrong with the olive garden."  
"Oh c'mon Kaela, don't tell me you don't have an urge right now to just go & do something not yourself." Koriana said as they got in the rental car.  
"You're right, I think I should paint my nails red instead of black what do you think?"  
"Kaela, be serious."  
"I am. I personally think red would make me look paler."  
"Oh c'mon Kaela, for me?" Koriana asked looking at her friend with a puppy dog face  
"I'm not looking at you Kori. But fine we'll go."  
"Yay! I get to pick."  
"Oh god, ok well let's get through lunch for god sakes."

Koriana & Makaela walked through the corridors of the arena looking for the Hardys locker room.  
"Ah-ha! Found it" Makaela said  
"Fucking finally!" Koriana said sipping on her soda from lunch.  
They knocked & went in.  
"Hey Matt I found someone for you…" Makaela said walking in plopping down on the couch by Jeff & Tania.  
"Oh yeah who?" he asked without looking up from his duffel bag.  
"Me." Koriana said laughing at Matt expression.  
_'My midnight angel, what is she doing here?'_ Matt thought to himself  
"If you don't speak soon I'm claiming Jeff as the smart brother…" Makaela said from the couch in amusement.  
"Yeah! Hey, wait I'm smart…" Jeff said pouting  
"What she means babe is that you're smart just not 100% sane." Tania said comforting him  
"Yeah what she said, now shush…" Makaela said watching the scene between Matt & Koriana unfold as Jeff stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Kori, what are you doing here?" Matt asked looking at her.  
"Well, long story short I got fired for helping you, so instead of wallowing in self pity, Kaela invited me to come on the road with her. Since traveling has been a dream of mine." She said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear  
"wow, I'm sorry I got you fired…"  
"Don't worry about it, good came out of it…" she said smiling lightly  
"yeah you're here. I mean well not like here for me but here in a sense of literacy…" Matt said stumbling over his words. He hadn't been this nervous over a girl in a long time.  
"Nice going Matty. Love your sense of grammar." Makaela said high fiving Jeff  
"Don't you have something to go do?" Matt asked Makaela. She looked at her watch & jumped up.  
"For once I do, I'll be late to meet Al. See you guys later. You two play nice." Makaela said winking at Koriana & Matt as she walked out the door.

"Yeah I got to go warm up, c'mon Tania." Jeff said grabbing his girlfriend's hand  
"I never come with you to warm up…" Tania said not getting it  
"Well now you are c'mon babe." He said nudging her out the door.  
"Oh you want to give Koriana & Matt privacy." Tania said finally outside the locker room  
"Exactly & I wouldn't mind awhile with my sexy girlfriend alone." He said nipping at her neck with his teeth.  
"You'll have to catch me first." She said pushing away from his grasp running down the corridors as he chased her.

Matt & Koriana looked at each other for awhile.  
"You want to sit down?" Matt said gesturing toward the couch  
"sure." She said sitting on the couch as he sat next to her.  
"So…" matt said whipping the sweat off his palms onto his pants.  
"I got the bear it was really cute & sweet, you didn't have to do that."  
"Yes I did, I had to show at least a little bit of the immense gratitude I have for what you did for me."  
"Well thank you…" she said blushing.  
They continued talking for the next few hours, getting to know one another. They surprisingly had quite a bit in common.

**Makaela's POV:**

Makaela walked down the halls with her list of superstars & diva's she needed to tend to that night. She had half & Albert had half. It was already a long night, she didn't know how she was going to get through the show & go out on the town with Koriana. She arrived to her last locker room & felt a knot form in her stomach when she realized it was Punk's. She knocked & he told her to come in. She walked in & he looked up from his cell phone smiling at her.

"Hey." She said quietly  
"Hey." He responded  
"So, need anything?" she asked  
"Yeah I need tape help as always." He said smiling at her, sensing her nerves. This was the first time since the night at the pool that they had talked.  
"Ok then." She said kneeling in front of him starting to wrap his ankles & feet.  
"So I saw you getting pestered by Hawkins being a pest to you on the plane."  
"Oh, heh, yeah nothing a little Killswitch Engage can't drown out."  
"Yeah, well if he ever gives anymore problems, let me know."  
"Ok my knight in not to shining armor." She said glancing up at him flashing a small smile, making his heart skip a beat.  
_'How can this girl effect me the way no one else has or can for that matter?'_ Punk thought to himself.  
She finished with his ankles & feet taping & let him lace up his boots before she started on his hands & wrists.  
"So you should give me your number so we don't go so long without talking…" Punk said glancing at her while lacing up his boots.  
"Yeah, sure. That'd be good." Makaela said blushing slightly.

They exchanged numbers & she started taping up his wrists & hands. She hid her face behind her curtain of hair, frustrating Punk. Finally he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You don't have to be so guarded around me, princess." He said smiling lightly at her, making her blush more. No one had ever been as sweet to Makaela as Punk was. He lifted her chin with his finger making her look at him.

"I wanted to do the other night but I didn't know how you would take it." Punk said as he inched closer to her, surprisingly to him she didn't back away if anything she inched forward as well but cautiously. Soon their lips met, he kissed her slightly just long enough to feel the sensation of the soft skin of each others lips. They parted & looked at each other until Punk winced.

"I can't feel my fingers…" Punk said, causing Makaela to look down seeing she had been wrapping his hand too tight.  
"Oh my god. I'm sorry Phil." She said unwrapping the tape to re-do it.  
"It's ok." He said as they caught each others stares again.

Neither of them could deny the longing anymore, Makaela stopped taping Punks wrists & kissed him passionately. Punk was shocked but wasted no time wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him. She fit perfectly in his arms; it was like she was made to be there.

Makaela slid her tongue in Punk's mouth exploring it flicking his tongue bar causing him to moan lightly. Punk wrapped her legs around his waist, laying her back against the bench, one arm stayed behind her back while the other cupped her face. He took control of the kiss, inserting his tongue in her mouth rubbing his tongue bar against her tongue & lips making her groan for more. She sucked on his bottom lip tugging it slightly, causing Punk to smirk slightly. Things were getting steamy when they heard someone say something.

**Koriana's POV: **

Koriana walked down the corridors looking for Makaela while Matt changed into his gear & stretched. She had come to learn he was a great guy with a huge heart & deep morals. She smiled thinking about it, she looked over & found Punk's locker room, so she figured she'd peak in there to see if he knew where Makaela was. Without knocking she walked in, when she looked over she saw Punk on top of Makaela on the bench making out.  
"Oops my bad…" Koriana said with a huge cheesy grin on her face  
"Damn you." Makaela said jokingly  
"Don't mind me, continue. I'm going to go, uh, find something…" Koriana said walking out trying not to laugh.  
Koriana leaned against the cool concrete block wall, looked around to see no one down the hall & lost it, she was bent over laughing.

**Back in Punk's Locker Room: **

Punk sat Makaela up, with her still on his lap. They looked at each other & then cracked up; Makaela just buried her head in the nape of his neck.  
"Well that was embarrassing…" Makaela said composing herself enough to go back to taping his wrists & hands.  
"Yeah to say the least…" Punk said watching her draw the signature black X's across the back of his hands.  
"Ok all done." She said looking at him smiling a bit.  
"Go out with me tonight." He blurted out  
"Is that a demand or a question?" Makaela laughed slightly  
"a question of course, please go out with me tonight?" he pleaded hopeful  
"I'm sorry babe, but I promised I'd go out with Koriana tonight…"  
"Oh…" Punk said disappointed  
"But I'm sure she won't mind if you come…" Makaela said instantly perking him up  
"Ok great, just let me know." He said  
"ok, good luck tonight." She said pecking him on the lips one last time before leaving.  
Punk sat there with a huge smile on his face, he hadn't been this happy in a long time. He shook his head & got ready for his match.

**Makaela's POV:**

Makaela walked out of Punk's locker room to see Koriana standing there looking at her with a big goofy grin on her face.  
"What are you grinning about?" Makaela said walking past her friend  
"Oh nothing just the fact that my Kaela has a new man…" Koriana said nudging her friend  
"He is not my man, we're just friends." Makaela said  
"Girl I am your friend & you have never kissed me like THAT!" Koriana said laughing  
"Bite me! So maybe there is something there, I might invite him to come with us to the club tonight." Makaela said  
"Oo Lala you totally should..." Koriana said walking into the Hardys locker room.  
"She totally should what?" Jeff asked  
"I was just saying to Makaela here that she should invite Phil to come with me & her to the club."  
"What we're not invited?" Jeff asked faking being offended.  
"Y'all can all come to it'll be like a group thing…" Koriana said  
"Yeah like a group date." Tania said  
"It's not a date…" Makaela said helping Jeff tape up his ankles & knees.  
"Oh I wouldn't say that…" Koriana said in a singing voice  
"Kori shut up…" Makaela warned  
"Oh this I must hear." Matt said walking out of the bathroom in his gear. Making Koriana swallow hard seeing him shirtless. It's not like she had never seen him shirtless but this time he was not only in front of her but conscious too.  
"Well?" Tania, Matt & Jeff said snapping Koriana out of her Matt induced trance  
"Well you see I found Makaela & Punk…"  
"Kori!" Makaela yelled as soon as Albert called for her over the walkie talkie.  
"Shit, Matt I'll be back to tape you up…" Makaela said running out the door.  
As soon as Makaela was gone Koriana finished her story.  
"She can smother me in my sleep I don't care; I found them in his locker room making out." Koriana said smiling  
"Woohoo bout time she found someone…" Tania said  
Jeff started to say something when a stage hand came in & told him it was time for his match. He bid Matt & Koriana farewell as they walked out the door. Tania followed him to watch on the monitor by the curtain. Leaving Koriana & Matt alone, once again.

"Need help with your tape?" Koriana said watching him try to do it himself  
"Yeah I guess I'll just have to wait till Kaela gets back." He said in defeat  
"No need I can do it…" she said grabbing the tape from him, wrapping his wrists.  
"You're good at this…" Matt said  
"Thanks, I learned from watching Makaela do it."  
They sat in comfortable silence while Koriana taped up both his hands & wrists until Makaela came in.  
"Ah-ha! Trying to steal my job." Makaela said jokingly as she walked in examining Koriana's work. Making Matt & Koriana laugh.

**A/N:** sorry it's so long y'all it just needed to be that Thanks as always to my lovely assistant BRITTANY NICOLE. This story wouldn't be half as good without her input. R&R and ENJOY!


	8. Need You Tonight

**Chapter 8: "Need You Tonight":**

Makaela told Punk to meet her in the lobby of the hotel. Tania was in Makaela & Koriana's room getting ready. Makaela was sitting on the bed in jeans & a babydoll t-shirt.  
"You aren't going to get dressed?" Koriana asked straightening her naturally curly hair.  
"I am dressed…"  
"Yeah for a juke joint, not for a city club." Tania said  
"Bite me." Makaela said sticking her tongue out at them  
"C'mon just step outside of the box tonight for us…" Koriana said  
"And Phil…" Tania added  
"Ugh, fine." Makaela said getting up being handed a skirt, tank top & knee high boots. She changed & left her long dark hair down.  
"See much better…" Koriana said smiling  
"You're going to make Phil drool all night girl." Tania said causing Makaela to blush.  
"C'mon let's go…" Makaela said walking out of the hotel room with her friends.

Koriana was in shorts & a t-shirt with a plunging neck line.  
Tania was in a light blue dress that stopped mid-thigh & hugged all of her curves just right.  
They got down to the lobby & all the guys jaws dropped at the sight of the girls. Jeff was in a dark grey long sleeve graphic shirt & jeans.  
Matt was in a black silk button down shirt with black jeans.  
Punk was in his usual simple t-shirt, hoodie & jeans.

"See Phil didn't dress up, why did I have to?" Makaela complained quietly to her friends before getting elbowed in the ribs by them.  
"You look…" Punk said not being able to find the words as he looked Makaela up & down.  
"Slutty, stupid?"  
"No you look beautiful." He said smiling at her, making her blush.

"You look amazing Kori." Matt said looking at her  
"thank you matt, you don't look too bad yourself." She said smiling lightly  
"ok all you love birds, let's go before Christmas." Jeff said.

They all walked out & got to their rental cars. Makaela rode with Punk while Tania, Jeff, Matt & Koriana rode together. Punk & Makaela followed Matt's rental because Koriana was picking the club & knew where to go. They finally arrived at a club that looked pretty cool; it looked mostly like a dance club probably because Koriana couldn't pass up an opportunity to dance. They parked & walked in, Punk held Makaela's hand keeping her close beside him through the crowds of people, Matt & Jeff did the same for Koriana & Tania. They chose a booth & all sat down.

"Ok we're here, happy?" Makaela yelled over the music to Koriana  
"Not until I get something to drink & dance a bit." Koriana said grabbing Makaela & Tania's hands pulling them up. They took the guys drink orders & shoved through the masses of people on the dance floor. Makaela ordered 2 Pepsi's one for her & one for Punk since neither of them drank, Tania order herself a mixed drink & Jeff a Jack & Coke, Koriana ordered herself & Matt the same thing Tania ordered for her & Jeff.  
While waiting for their orders a guy came up to Makaela & put a hand on the small of her back, causing her to look at him, she rolled her eyes, it was a buzzing Curt Hawkins.  
"What do you want Hawkins?" Makaela said removing his hand from her back.  
"You, in my hotel room." He said whispering in her ear, putting his hand back on her back, rubbing it lightly.  
"I don't think your boyfriend Zack would like that too much…" she said laughing a bit, making Tania & Koriana laugh. They got their drinks & were going to walk off when Curt grabbed her wrist.  
"You don't insult me, I will have you one way or another & you'll realize that Punk isn't a real man."  
"Let her go, you asshole." Koriana said with Tania standing behind Makaela who couldn't move. Curt just smirked & let her go, Koriana & Tania comforted Makaela, and while their backs were turned Curt slipped something in Makaela's Pepsi & walked off into the crowd of people. Makaela composed herself; she was determined to have a good time with her friends & Punk tonight. The girls grabbed their drinks & walked back to the table.  
"Finally, we were about to send up a flare we thought you girls got lost…" Jeff said as Tania slid in the booth beside him handing him his drink.  
"You'd like to play superman wouldn't you Jeff?" Makaela asked amused at her friend  
"Only for Tania, the rest of y'all can just fend for yourselves." Jeff said  
"well there goes your Christmas gift Judas…" Makaela said sticking her tongue out at Jeff.  
"Would you two put a cork in it you sound like two bickering kids…" Matt said  
"Yeah what he said…" Koriana said looking at Makaela.  
"Fine. Me & Phil are going to dance." Makaela said taking a swig of her Pepsi grabbing Punk's hand.  
"Um, Kaela, I can't dance." Punk said slightly embarrassed  
"You can dance, I'll bet my pay check to say you dance better then Jeff…" Makaela said  
"Hey! That was a low blow, c'mon Tania let's show them what it is to dance…" Jeff said pulling his girlfriend from the booth.  
"Oh god, thanks a lot Kaela…" she said as Jeff drug her to the dance floor.  
"See babe, now it's a competition, don't you thrive off competition…" Makaela said giving Punk her best puppy dog face.  
"Ok let's go try this…" Punk said taking her hand leading her to the dance floor.  
Matt laughed & just shook his head.  
"Well my lady may I have this dance?" Matt said to Koriana making her laugh slightly  
"Yes you may…" Koriana said letting Matt lead her to the dance floor.  
All 3 couples danced to Nonpoint's remake of "In the Air Tonight." & surprisingly enough to everyone, Punk could dance.

Within no time at all numerous drinks were downed & a lot of songs were danced to, while the guys took a break from dancing Tania, Koriana & Makaela were dancing to 'Need You Tonight' by INXS causing the guys to drool over them & the way they moved.  
Matt soon got Koriana to go back to the hotel with him;  
Jeff started to dance with Tania again.  
While Punk watched Makaela from the booth as her movements started to deteriorate. He stood up grabbing their stuff when a guy started to try & get Makaela out of the club with him, Punk took a closer look & realized the guy was none other then, Curt Hawkins.

Punk walked up to them at the edge of the dance floor.  
"No, stop I'm here with Ph..ph..." Makaela slurred incoherently trying to say Punk's name to Curt  
"its ok babe I got you." Curt said smirking, making Punk sick  
"Hey man back off ok, she said no."  
"Phil..." Makaela whimpered softly recognizing him in her foggy mind.  
"Yeah Kaela, it's me sweetie..." Punk said removing her from Curt's arms, into his own  
"hey man back off, you don't have to hog all of the pussy" Curt said shoving Punk, Punk just snapped, but knew he couldn't do nothing with Makaela in his arms.  
"she's mine, don't you ever talk about her like that, think about her, come in a 50 yard radiace or even breathe her name or I will pummel you back down to the dirt you came from." Punk said glaring down Curt. Defeated Curt gave up & stalked away, Punk picked Makaela up in his arms bridal style, making sure her skirt didn't show anything & walked her out to his car. He put her in & drove to the hotel, leaving Jeff & Tania to call a cab.

Punk got to the hotel, picking Makaela up again, carrying her to the elevator; he took her to his room so he could take of her for the night since he knew Koriana was with Matt.  
Punk sat Makaela on the bed as she mumbled something, he bent down closer to hear her, she smiled pulling him to her by his shirt kissing him lightly on the lips, whispering.  
"You're a good boyfriend Phil." before pulling back looking at him in the eyes & passing out.  
Punk looked down at the beautiful girl he cared so much for, who just passed out on his bed after saying he was a good boyfriend. He just shook his head trying to remind himself of the drugs Curt put in her drink probably making her say it & started undressing her; he left her in her bra & panties & put her in one of his t-shirts. He turned her on her side, putting a trash can by the bed & pulled the covers over her. He watched her for a second & then got dressed into this pajama pants & laid on the bed beside her wrapping up in his travel blanket, falling asleep.

**Matt's hotel room:**

Matt & Koriana lay on his bed watching an old movie Koriana picked out, which surprisingly enough Matt started to like. They were wrapped up in a big blanket; Koriana had her head on Matt's chest listening to his relaxed heart beat.

As the credits at the end of the movie start to roll, Matt got up to go to the bathroom.  
_'Hmm, so he asked me back to his hotel room, just to cuddle & watch old movies?'_ Koriana thought to herself flipping through the channels on the TV.  
_'I wonder what the catch is; he still hasn't tried anything since the first night at the sports bar.'_ She thought putting it on Coyote Ugly.  
Matt came out of the bathroom, stretching & yawning.  
_'Ok here we go, the old stretching & yawning trick. Now he'll come back, lie on top of me & try to kiss me.'_ Koriana thought, sighing to herself. That's how it always went for her.

Matt walked back to the bed sliding back under the covers & letting Koriana lay in his arms again. Shocking Koriana half to death that he didn't try anything.

'_Damn it feels good just to be able to hold a woman in my arms again. It been so long I forgot how good it feels & Kori fits perfectly in my arms.'_ Matt thought to himself looking down at Koriana whose head was on his chest once again.

'_I can't believe she hasn't tried to jump my bones yet, that's mostly all girls want that I come in contact with. Just to sleep with Matt Hardy WWE Superstar for one night.'_ He thought to himself sighing.  
"Wow it's already 3am?" Matt asked  
"Yeah, don't you have to get up soon?" Koriana replied looking up at him.  
"Yeah I do but I'm enjoying myself, besides I've seen this movie so if I fall asleep it'll be ok." He said laughing slightly  
_'yeah more like if we start to fuck we wont miss nothing.'_ Koriana thought, mentally rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah same here."  
He gave her a light hug as they laid down getting more comfortable in his bed as Koriana waited for his next move. Soon she realized he had fallen asleep with her wrapped in his arms. Her jaw dropped slightly as she looked at the sleeping Hardy.  
_'He's asleep. Fucking asleep. Well that's never happened before. Maybe I was wrong about him; maybe he doesn't see me as a piece of ass. Maybe we're just friends.'_ Koriana thought feeling a pang of disappointment in her heart thinking she'd never be anything more to Matt then just a friend. She unwrapped herself from Matt's arms & crawled out of bed, she grabbed her things to head back to her own room she was sharing with Makaela when she heard a light moan.  
"Kori?" Matt said from the bed  
_'so much for a clean get away.'_ Koriana thought  
"Yeah?" she said looking at him  
"You're not going to stay?"  
"I didn't think you wanted me to, besides I don't have anything to wear for bed."  
"Of course I do, you can wear one of my shirts." He said sitting up, gesturing to his bag.  
"Um, ok, I'll stay." Koriana said with a small smile. She grabbed one of Matt's shirts & changed in the bathroom. She came out & Matt was already laying down again, she walked around the bed climbing in laying down, he wrapped his arms around her again pulling her close to his warm body. Soon they were both asleep.

**A/N:** Thanks so much to my readers & reviewers. Sorry it's taken me a few days to update but I've been hella busy the past few days. The story is pre-written till Chapter 11. Which I am working on. So Read, Review & ENJOY!!


	9. Comforting & Jealousy

**Chapter 9: "Comforting & Jealousy"**

**Punk's hotel room:**

The next morning Makaela woke up with a splitting headache, she winced as she sat up in a strange room, wearing a strange shirt. She looked next to her & saw Punk lying beside her in bed. Makaela freaked out, she couldn't remember anything from the previous night & she knew she didn't drink last night, she didn't drink ever. She like Punk was straight edge. She jumped out of bed & got hit by a wave of nausea; she covered her mouth running to the bathroom, bumping into stuff from still being dizzy. Punk woke up & went into the bathroom, holding Makaela's hair back out of her face until she was finished puking.  
"Can you walk back to bed sweetie?" he asked her as she lay on the floor  
"Ugh, no I feel awful…" she groaned from the cool tile floor  
"ok then." Punk replied picking her limp body up from the floor laying her back on the bed, getting her a cool wash rag for her face. He sat beside her & wiped the hair out of her face as she ran the cloth over her face.  
"Phil?" Makaela asked weakly from the pillow  
"Yeah babe?"  
"What happened last night?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"Umm, no, only thing I remember is getting up to dance to INXS with T & Kori then waking up here." She said not looking him in the eye, ashamed of what she may have done.  
"Well in a nut shell Curt as in Hawkins slipped something in your Pepsi & tried to make off with you last night, but I stopped him & brought you back here because Kori left with Matt. You didn't do anything to be ashamed of; I slept on top of the covers all night." Punk explained watching Makaela's expression as she just stared into oblivion.

_Flashback:_

_Makaela came home to a dark apartment, that reeked of booze, turning a light on she saw her boyfriend sitting in the recliner watching the door. She could tell he was drunk again; she swallowed hard fearing the events that should unravel that night.  
"Hey babe." She said setting her bags on the floor  
"where have you been?" he said in his low sadistic tone  
"I had to go get some stuff from the store…" she said picking stuff up around the house. He got up & wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck.  
"Babe not tonight…" she said  
"Why not tonight?!" he said grabbing a fist full of her hair  
"I'm just tired, babe please stop you're hurting me…" she said whimpering in pain  
"well I'm not." He said throwing her down on the couch, climbing on top of her ripping her shirt open.  
"Please, stop, no babe please!" she said trying to fight him off  
"Shut up bitch!" he said backing handing her across the face, tears started streaming down her face. He groped & sucked her body, tearing open her jeans pushing her panties down, he un-did his pants. Makaela tried to fight him off but she just couldn't he had her pinned under his weight, he held her hands down above her head as he forced himself into her causing her to wince in pain. He moaned being as rough as he pleased with her. Makaela just cried as he took away her soul, soon he finished with her, he got up, zipped himself up & laughed at her as he walked away to go shower. Makaela curled up in a ball on the couch crying._

End Flashback:

"Kaela? Makaela?"

Makaela was finally snapped out of her trance by Punk's concerned voice.  
"You ok babe?"  
"huh? Yeah just memories…" she said not looking at him.  
He sighs touching her face lightly, as she finally looks up at him with tear-filled eyes.  
"That's all they are sweetheart, memories…" he said kissing her forehead gently.  
"You know how to get rid of bad memories?" he said with a comforting smile on his face as she looked up at his once more, causing a tear to fall that she wiped away with the sleeve of his shirt she was wearing, shaking her head no. He wiped away another tear she didn't catch & kissed her lips softly, sitting up looking at her, scratching his chin.  
"Well, you can either tell me about them see if that helps…or…you can make better ones with a certain handsome strapping young man in...Not so shining armor." He said winking at her.  
"…or both." He said smiling, proud of himself for bringing a small smile to Makaela's face.  
She took a deep steady breath as she sat up, wincing from the pain in her body, whatever Curt drugged her with made her feel like she got hit by a Mack truck. She propped some pillows behind her back as she lay against the head board.  
"I think I'll take both…" she said fiddling with her rag. "It's time I told you why I'm so screwed up."  
"Kaela you're not screwed up…" he protested  
"no, please just let me tell you this & then tell me ok?" she looked at him, her eyes pleading with him; he nodded obliging with her request.  
"About 3 ½ months ago I was in a very abusive relationship. I lived in Orlando, Florida with him for his job. He's a TNA wrestler…" she said looking up at him through her long hair.  
"He's a jobber pretty much & it frustrated him & he'd take it out on me, nightly, physically, mentally, verbally & even sexually. I thought he'd change because he wasn't like that before I moved in with him, before that he was so sweet & caring but when I moved in with him…" she drew in a deep shaky breath, while Punk held her hand.  
"He controlled every aspect of my life after months of protest I finally got out, while he was working Jeff, Matt & Tania helped me leave the apartment & I never returned or looked back. I stayed with Matt until they got me a job at the WWE cause of my medical background…he still hunts me, my dreams, I think I see him when he's not there, I hear his voice still echoing in my thoughts, the pain he inflicted upon my body, he wont go away…" she screamed sobbing as Punk pulled her into his chest, she screamed into his chest beating her fist against his chest & shoulder in frustration. He didn't care, his emotions were mixed, he felt, pain for her, sadness, anger that someone could do such things to such a amazing woman like Makaela, he held her tight against him as he lightly rocked her back & forth as she calmed down.  
"Its ok babe, I got you now, I wont let him hurt you again…" he said lifting her face up with his finger making her look at him. She nodded & he kissed her lips lightly as she laid her head on his chest again.  
"You know according to you last night, I'm a good boyfriend." Punk said to lighten the mood.  
"I said that!" she said blushing as he nodded.  
"I can't wait to prove to you how right you were." He said kissing her tenderly sucking on her lips gently.

**Koriana's POV:**

Koriana woke up in Matt's arms, making her smile. She rolled over & he was awake.  
_'he's so cute when he first wakes up'_ she thought smiling  
"what are you smiling about?" he said yawning  
"nothing…I got to go shower though, so I will see you in the lobby in a few." She said sliding out the bed, sliding her shorts on.  
"ok, I better get up too…" he said  
"can I borrow this shirt? I'll give it back I just don't feel like changing into the top I wore last night."  
"Sure no problem." He said giving her a hug  
"thanks see you in a bit." She said waving bye to him as she walked out the door bare foot to her hotel room she shared with Makaela. She walked in & didn't see Makaela & the bed hadn't been slept in; she frowned shrugging figuring she was with Tania & Jeff or something. She walked to her suitcase got her shower kit & a change of clothes; she walked into the bathroom & got in the shower.

Makaela walked into the hotel room she shared with Koriana, noticing the bed wasn't slept in but she heard the shower running. She smiled evilly she crept into the bathroom & flushed the toilet making Koriana let out a loud shriek.  
"Makaela I'm going to KILL YOU!" Koriana screamed as Makaela fell over laughing, she shook her head & walked into the main room & got her stuff ready to shower when Koriana got out of the shower when she came out smacking Makaela with her brush.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ok I give, I'm sorry…" Makaela said laughing  
"Payback is a bitch my friend." Koriana said going back into the bathroom to finish her routine as Makaela went in to get a shower.  
"So where'd you go last night?" Makaela asked  
"I slept over at Matt's hotel room" Koriana replied nonchalantly while straightening her hair.  
"You just slept over?" Makaela asked raising an eyebrow  
"Yeah it was nice; all we did was cuddle & watch movies." She said with a silly school-girl-crush smile on her face.  
"Oh my god, you like him!" Makaela replied in a singing voice  
"Yeah I guess I do. I doubt he feels the same about me though." Koriana said sighing as she started to apply her lotion.  
"Are you deaf, dumb, blind or all of the above? Of course he likes you."  
"How do you know? I mean I'm no diva; I'm just a small town girl from Kentucky. A mere silly little no body." Koriana said sighing.  
"Yes who saved his ass, now if it was me I'd marry that person, depending on who it was of course but that's not the point. The point is, you two should really talk & just get the cards out on the table." Makaela said looking at her friend.  
"Yeah I guess you're right, I'll talk to him later. Thanks Kaela." Koriana said hugging her friend  
"No probs chicka you know I'm always here for you."  
"So where were you last night?" Koriana asked Makaela  
"Well, long story short Curt slipped something in my drink & tried to get me out the club with him, Phil stopped him, took me back to his hotel room & took care of me…"  
"Oh my god, Hun that's terrible. Phil could've called me or Tania."  
"Yeah I know, but I think it was better he didn't…" Makaela said looking at her friend; Koriana just looked at Makaela confused.  
"I had a flashback to one of the first times Asshole raped me. I told Phil about my relationship with him, just not too much detail on him, just where he works & stuff."  
"Oh honey I know that must have been hard for you. How'd Phil take it?" Koriana asked while hugging her friend.  
"Quite well, he just comforted me a lot, which is was I needed. We kind of made our relationship official." Makaela said blushing as she looked at her friend, who squealed in delight.  
"I'm so happy for you Kaela!"  
"Thanks, I'm actually happy too for the first time in a long time, I'm content with my life."  
"Well good I'm glad. We better hurry or the hounds will be out for our blood." Koriana said laughing as she left Makaela to shower & get ready.

Koriana walked down the corridors of the arena they were that night going to catering to get a bottle of water. She grabbed a bottle & a piece of grilled chicken breast to munch on; it was hard to stick to her diet being on the road. She sat down at a table & started pulling apart the chicken when someone sat across from her. She looked up & rolled her eyes, the person was Zack Ryder.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of the Hardys ring rats." Zack said sitting down  
"what do you want Ryder?" Koriana replied eating a piece of her chicken, annoyed.  
"I just want what the Hardys get nightly baby."  
"First off I am no one's 'ring rat', second if I say no will you just drug me to get what you want like your little fuck buddy Hawkins did you my best friend?" Koriana said looking at him crossing her arms over her chest  
"aw no hard feeling baby, Hawkins is just a guy who knows what he wants, same for me." He said looking her up & down, Koriana rolled her eyes again, leaning forward she put on the sweetest smile she could muster & placed her hand on his bicep & whispered.  
"If you or your fuck buddy ever come near or my friends again I will change your religion. Got it?" she said ending her sentence with a bubbly giggle just to spite him.  
"Ok baby if you say so, but we are not that easy to get rid of…" he said winking at her as he blew her a kiss & walked off. Koriana gagged & pushed her chicken away suddenly losing her appetite. What she didn't know however was Matt saw the exchange, just not all of it.

**Matt's POV:**

Matt walked down the corridors in his ring gear with a ghost of a smile on his lips. He was actually happy, sure he was happy a lot since he was ECW Champion, one of his dreams but that was professional, his personal life seemed to be in bloom once again after all the heart ache he had endured over the past few years. He walked to catering since Koriana told him that is where she would be, but something stopped him in his tracks as he got to the doorway of catering. Koriana and that punk Zack Ryder, together & she was smiling, toughing his bicep & she even giggled. Matt's blood boiled, he had been played once again, his jaw & fists clenched as he turned on his heel & walked down the corridors again.  
_'She's just like the rest of them, fucking ring rat. How could I have been so wrong, again?'_ Matt thought to himself. When he bumped into a tiny figure, it was Eve Torres. A girl who had been trying to get with him for months, ever since she was in the diva search.  
"I'm sorry Eve." Matt said quietly, not trusting his voice at the moment since he was upset.  
"Its fine Matt, how are you?" she asked twirling her hair a bit with her finger.  
"I'm, I'm ok." Matt said looking up seeing Koriana standing at the corner of the hall looking at the two, he smirked _'revenge is going to be sweet. Bitch.'_ He thought to himself.  
"Good, I'm glad to hear it." She said smiling at him  
"I love your ring attire, you know blue is one of my favorite colors." He said rubbing the strap of her barely there ring attire top, causing her to giggle.  
"Thanks, I'll have to remember that." She said putting a hand on his t-shirt covered stomach.  
As soon as he looked up at Koriana he felt like shit, he literally almost saw her heart break in her eyes. _'Oh well, it'll teach her to flirt with other guys & lead people on.'_ He thought to himself, carrying on the conversation with Eve for awhile.

**Koriana's POV: **

Koriana walked back to the Hardy's locker room, feeling sick to her stomach.  
_'I was wrong when I thought douches have hearts'_ she thought to herself  
_'and here I thought maybe, just maybe he may have liked me. God what was I thinking, he could never like someone normal like me, he's already tasted diva's' _She thought laughing sourly to herself _'it'll be too soon if I never see Matt Hardy again.'_ She thought as she sat down on the couch. As soon as she got comfortable someone walked through the door. It was Matt. She looked at him & crossed her arms. He glanced over at her & went to try & wrap his knee. Looking in his bag seeing he forgot it at the hotel he tossed his duffel bag against the wall in aggravation.

"What crawled up your ass & bit you twice? Eve turn you down for tonight?" Koriana said venom oozing off every word  
"Oh you have room to speak, so how's the sex session with Zack going to go down tonight?" Matt said glaring at her, making Koriana get up not one to be intimidated by anyone, she stood in front of him.  
"What the fuck are you talking about, you lunatic?"  
"Oh don't try to play that shit, I saw you in catering flirting your ass off with him."  
"Oh my God, you have no idea. It was all a sham I was putting up a front, I wasn't flirting I was threatening him…" she said making Matt look at her confused.  
"Yeah, see what you don't know Mr. High & Mighty ECW jerk off, Hawkins drugged Makaela last night & tried to take her back to his hotel room & rape her cause she turned him down! So when I turned him down I threatened him because I know how to take care of myself. But you'd know that if your head wasn't so far up Eve's cunt!" Koriana said crossing her arms, Matt looking at her in shock, but soon he recovered.  
"Oh yeah right, let's hide behind poor little Makaela & not show your true colors. Ring Rat." Matt said almost instantly regretting it has her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall for him.  
"If what I was doing with Ryder was flirting then, you should be getting laid tonight. I mean after all she is the one you wish you were with, I mean why waste your time on a girl like…" Koriana said but couldn't finish when Matt grabbed her by her arms pulling her to him kissing he. Koriana tried to push him away but soon was over come by the sparks caused by their lips. It was a sensual yet aggressive kiss; Matt slid his tongue over Koriana's lips as she opened her mouth letting him slide his tongue in her mouth, massaging his tongue against hers. She sucked the tip of his tongue & his full lips. They reluctantly pulled apart after awhile, Koriana just looked at him & then slapped him across the face, causing them both to smirk, she pulled him to her by his shirt into another passionate kiss, burring her hands in his hair as his hands rested on her butt, squeezing it lightly. Matt broke the kiss & looked at her funny.  
"What?" she asked looking at him confused  
"so does this mean we like each other?"  
"I don't know let me see…" she said kissing him lightly again "yeah we like each other." She said smiling at him, as he smiled down at her.

Soon Makaela walked in not looking up  
"Matt have you seen your brother, I think him & Tania wondered off to hum…" she said finally looking up at the scene in front of her, her jaw dropping slightly. Matt & Koriana just looked at their friend like 'what?'

"Ok, I'm going to, um, hunt for Jeff…SKITTLES!!" Makaela said walking out the door.  
The embraced duo just laughed slightly & kissed each other again.

**A/N:** Hope everyone enjoys. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, story alerts, etc. You guys are the SHIT!


	10. First Dates

**Title****: **Gotta Be Somebody

**Summary****:** CM Punk meet's Makaela (pronounced Makayla) a road assistant for the WWE but will he be able to save her from her demons?

**Rating****:** NC-17, R, M, whatever…but not for the immature or kids.

**Disclaimer****:** I own NO ONE except for the original characters (Tania Parcell, Makaela Connelly, etc.) I also am in no way shape or form affiliated with the WWE OR the superstars or divas, nor am I affiliated with TNA OR any of the wrestlers or knockouts, or anyone else for that matter who may or may not be in this story. This is strictly FICTION.

**A/N****:** all song lyrics, thoughts & flashbacks are in _italic_. I am writing this story to give me something to do while having to use my moms comp. It is my first CM Punk story so bare with me. Thank you, R&R & Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: "Perfect Strangers":**

Makaela (pronounced Mah-Kayla) woke up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. She rolled over slapping the snooze button, planning to fall back asleep when her cell phone rang, playing a familiar ring tone; she groaned & answered it reluctantly…  
"what?" she said groggily into the phone  
"is that ANY way to answer the phone especially when it's your best friend calling?" her friend Tania said  
"yes when it's the ass crack of dawn…not all of us get laid every night by Jeff Hardy, T."

"touché" Tania said  
"thank you, now 15 more minutes, please?!" Makaela begged to her friend  
"nope no can do, cause 15 minutes will turn into 15 hours for you, now get your butt out of bed you start work today, Jeff & I will meet you in the lobby in a hour.  
"Ugh ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up, I'm cold but I'm up…." Makaela said throwing the warm cover off of her warm body  
"good girl, now hurry up we're hungry…" Tania said  
"ok, ok, I'm hurrying bitch…" Makaela said back jokingly

"Good, see you in a few." Tania said hanging up

Makaela got out of bed yawning & stretching, deciding against a shower since she took one before bed the night before. She pulled out some jeans & a t-shirt; she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth & hair. She got dressed, grabbed her bags & key card & walked out the door. She met Jeff, Matt & Tania in the lobby.

"Wow & you're here with 5 minutes to spare…" Matt said looking at his watch  
"bite me!" Makaela said sticking her tongue out.  
"With pleasure, just tell me where…" Matt said  
"Ew, you horn dog…" Jeff said nudging his brother  
"Agreed..." Tania said  
"Ok so where are we going to get breakfast…" Makaela asked as they all walked to the rental car they were sharing  
"I was craving some IHOP pancakes…" Jeff said rubbing his flat tummy  
"Ooo that sounds good me too…" Tania said  
"I guess IHOP it is…" Matt said helping Makaela put her bags in the trunk  
"Yeah because Tania & Jeff have each other whipped…." Makaela said nudging Matt, as they both made the whip cracking sound.

"Shut up you two, one day you'll be in love…" Jeff started but Tania elbowed him reminding him of both Matt & Makaela's pasts  
"Oops, sorry you guys…" Jeff said feeling sheepish as they all got in the car  
"its fine, right Kaela?" Matt asked as he looked beside him at the girl looking out the window with a blank expression on her face  
"Kaely?" Tania asked as she put her hand on her friends shoulder causing her to jerk out of instinct  
"you ok babe?" Tania asked her friend, with Jeff & Matt looking at Makaela worried  
"yeah, yeah I'm fine…"  
"Sweetie its ok, you're out now, he can't hurt you anymore…" Jeff said  
Makaela just nodded letting her dark hair fall in her face, at the reference of her ex-boyfriend.  
"I think you need some good ol' fashioned chocolate chip pancakes…" Matt said knowing Makaela loved IHOP's chocolate chip pancakes. She looked up at her friends & cracked a little smile & nodded as they drove to IHOP.

Tania, Jeff & Matt drug Makaela through the door of the airport, she was all but throwing a tantrum, fighting against them.  
"Makaela Connelly, you stop this foolishness right now…" Tania said watching Jeff & Matt all but carry her to the gate.  
"I hate flying T you know that!" Makaela said, crossing her arms & pouting  
"Makaela, flying is the safest way to travel me & Jeff do it all the time…" Matt said pushing the tiny girl toward the gate  
"Yes but you also jump off shit no sane person would ever even think about jumping off of…" She said  
"She has a point there bro" Jeff said  
"Kaely…" Matt said  
"God I hate that, what?" Makaela said  
"if you get on the plane like a good girl, ill pay for all the drinks you want…" Matt said  
"ok, one problem…" Makaela said  
"ugh, what?" Tania asked  
"I don't drink, but cause I'm so nice I'll get on the plane..." Makaela said batting her eye lashes  
"Just like that?" Jeff asked scratching his chin  
"Yep, just like that…" she said cracking a smile at him  
"what's the catch?" Tania asked  
"none…hey is that Metallica?" Makaela said pointing behind them  
"where?" they said all turning as Makaela made a run for it  
they turned around to see her running toward the exit  
"Makaela! I'm going to kill you!" Tania said running after her friend making an officer looking at her.  
"Heh, she's just kidding officer, I assure you our friend is just afraid of flying…" Jeff said smiling before dashing off after Makaela & Tania.

A few minutes later Makaela sat on the air plane buckled into her seat tighter then normal, with stewardesses keeping a sharp eye on her per Matt, Jeff & Tania. She was sitting next to the window; she looked at & decided to shut it. Her leg kept quivering, she kept messing with the string of her hoodie, biting her nails you name it. She laid her head back against the head rest closing her eyes trying to go to her "happy place" as Tania put it. She was too busy in her fidgeting to notice someone had taken the seat next to her.

**CM Punk's POV:**

Punk sat down in his seat next to a girl, who was doing a awful lot of fidgeting  
_'great exactly what I need, a fidgety girl next to me the whole flight…'_ he thought to himself  
_'so much for the idea of sleeping on the flight…'_ he thought sitting next to the girl, who seemed to be in her own little world. He tried to ignore her habits but he couldn't, it was cute in a way a first now it just annoyed the hell out of him. He cleared his throat breaking her out of her trance.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bug you, I didn't even notice you sitting there…" she said looking at her still fidgeting hands  
"It's fine, first flight or just fear the all around idea of it?" he asked  
"I just fear the all around idea of it, I believe if we were meant to fly we'd have wings & 9/11 didn't help my fear any…." She said picking at her nails  
"yeah I can understand that, flights make me uneasy too still & you'd think it wouldn't after all of it I have to do for work…" he said giving her a friendly smile  
"yeah, I have a job that requires flying to place also…" she said, looking up at him for the first time. She recognized him, but she couldn't place where from, but man was he gorgeous. She shook her head clearing those thoughts from her mind.  
"Here, his is my method, it helps me since I don't drink…" he said handing her a piece of Bubblicious gum. She took it, smiling slightly at him, feeling his warm but soft hands momentarily.  
"Thanks, I use to chew this all the time as a kid..." she said unwrapping it popping the piece in her mouth  
"Yeah me too, me & my friends would try to see who could blow the biggest bubble…" he said popping his own piece in his mouth, watching her fold her piece of paper into different designs.  
"Me too, I bet you can't do it now though with your tongue & lip pierced..." she said issuing a challenge  
"oh really? Well how about we have a bubble blowing contest…" he said  
"ok, you're on…" she said chewing her gum

All throughout the plane ride they tried to out do one another's bubble & talked, Makaela had to admit she was having fun, even if it was a stranger, a stranger who just happened to be a guy. Soon the plane was touching down for the landing.

"See, now was that so bad?" Punk asked  
"heh, no I guess not, I guess I was just being a big baby about nothing…" Makaela said blushing slightly  
"Nah you're ok, it happens to the best of us…"  
"Yeah, I guess, well I should get going, my friends are probably off the plane waiting on me…" she said scooting past him, grabbing her bag. Punk just sat there awe-struck at this girl, she just up & left, never asking his name or what he did, he could be fleeing from a murder he had just committed but she didn't seem to care. He got up, grabbing his bag, trying to follow after her but he lost her in the crowd of people. He sighed in defeat knowing he would probably never see the beautiful stranger from the plane again.

**A/N:** Thanks to my girl Brittany Nicole, for coming up with the WAY better idea of air plane & what not. You rock DIVA! Ha-ha *muah* (hugs)

**Chapter 2: "First Days":**

Makaela got off the plane & found Tania, Matt & Jeff sitting waiting for her.  
"Gees how did you guys get off the plane faster then me & have time to sit down?" Makaela asked, as they walked to luggage claim  
"cause we're just badass like that…" Jeff said draping an arm over her shoulder as well as Tania's.  
They got their luggage from claim & went to meet Matt who had went to get the rental.

"Jeff where is your brother it's freezing out here…" Tania said pulling her jacket closer to her body  
"Yeah Jeff where is he, I'll drop dead from pneumonia any second, if the hypothermia doesn't pop me off first…" Makaela said holding on to Tania for warmth as a strong gust of cold wind hit them  
"Aw it's ok girly girls, group hug.." he said opening his jacket wrapping the two of them in it  
"good god man, little heavy on the axe this morning?" Makaela said  
"hey if you don't like it, get out of the jacket…" Jeff said  
"no, no it's ok…" she said as Matt pulled up in the rental car  
"Hey guys…" Matt said as they all piled in to the warm car with their bags  
"good god man, how long does it take to get a car…" Tania said  
"longer then usual when you're THE Matt Hardy, ECW Heavyweight Champion…" he said as he pulled out of the parking lot, to go to the arena.  
"Oh god it's gone to your head…" Jeff said  
"don't be jealous baby bro..." Matt said as Jeff flipped him off

They all arrived at the arena & piled out, Makaela looked around & took a deep breath putting on her employee pass lanyard. _  
'well here's to my fresh start…'_ she thought to herself, walking in behind, Matt, Jeff & Tania.  
"I'll catch up with you guys later; I got to go see my supervisor…" Makaela said hugging them all  
"ok girl, good luck…" Tania said walking to Jeff & Matt's locker room with them  
"thanks, y'all too…" she said taking a deep breath so walked off to find her supervisor. She soon found the "WWE Road Assistant Supervisor" office & knocked on it she heard a voice tell her to come in so she did. She walked in to see two old men & a guy sitting on a bench getting his ankle taped up.  
"Hi you must be Makaela Connelly…" one of the old men said to her  
"yes sir, that's me…"  
"I'm Albert Concord the WWE Road Assistant supervisor, this is my colleague Dillon James he's the head road medic or trainer as they're called & the young fellow he's taping up is Scott Colton better known as Scotty Goldman in the ring…"  
"Nice to meet you all." she said waving at them all, they waved back  
"So Makaela ready to get started?" Albert asked her  
"Yes sir…" She said as he led her out the door after handing her a bag of what they would need  
"Please Makaela, call me Al…"  
"Ok, Al, so what exactly do we do?" she asked following him carrying everything, with a walkie talkie clipped to her belt.  
"Well see this clip board right here?" he said showing it to her  
"yeah…"  
"all these names are wrestlers & divas, we go around to them & make sure they don't need anything, like water or taped up or something…"  
"Well not to be rude but can't they go get taped & get water their selves?"  
"ha, you'd think that but some like to get in the zone & some just do so much before the match they don't have time…" he said as they got to the diva's locker room  
"ahhh, ok gotcha…" she said as Albert knocked on the door  
"everyone decent?" he asked as one of the divas said yes, opening the door for him  
"Mickie this is Makaela she'll be the one helping me from now on…" Albert said to the diva  
"cool bout time you got help, hi I'm Mickie James one of the WWE Divas…" she said extending her hand to Makaela, Makaela shook her hand without dropping what she was carrying.  
"Here let me help…" Mickie said grabbing a few things from Makaela  
"Thanks so much…" Makaela said thanking her as she & Albert followed Mickie in the locker room  
"Hey guys, this is Makaela she is helping out Al now…" Mickie said to the rest of the divas in the room.

Some divas came up to her welcoming her with open arms, other just glared at her in disgust.  
"So do you girls need anything?" Albert asked  
"We could use a few waters…" Melina said  
"Ok, I'll go get them I'll be right back…" Makaela said  
"No, you stay here, get to know them & help them get taped up, I'll go get the waters…" Albert said leaving her alone with the divas. She looked around nervous at first.  
"Here you can help me & Melina get taped up…" Candice said smiling politely at her  
"ok, that sounds good…"

Makaela started taping up Melina first while, Mickie, Candice & Natalya talked to her, they got to know her, and vice versa. Contrary to popular belief not all of them were catty bitches out for blood. But Makaela did feel some heat from a few of the divas who thought they were better then everyone else.  
Soon Makaela & Albert had visited all the wrestlers & divas except for a few. Most of them were really nice, down to earth & welcoming, other were bitches or assholes that thought their shit don't stink.  
They finally reached their last few locker rooms, one of the last ones was Matt & Jeff's locker room, they knocked & walked in, Matt was warming up & Jeff was cutting up his arm bands for that night.

"Makaela!" Tania exclaimed running up to her friend hugging her  
"Hi T…"  
"So how is she doing Al?" Matt asked  
"She's doing terrific, so do you guys need anything?" Albert asked Matt & Jeff  
"well…since you mentioned it…" Jeff said scratching his chin.  
"Why do I feel scared all of a sudden?" Makaela asked  
"You owe us from fighting with you at the airport…" Matt said  
"Exactly, but since it's your first day & all we'll go easy on you, I just need my ankles taped, my knee wrapped & a bottle of water…" Jeff said  
"Same here, but I need my hands & wrists taped…" Matt said  
"Ok, Makaela you can go get the waters & I'll start taping Matt, when you come back you can help Jeff…" Albert instructed  
"Yes sir…" she said dashing off to get the guys bottles of water.

"So how is she doing really, Albert?" Tania asked sincerely about her friend  
"Well to be honest she's really guarded, she seemed to get along fine with the divas, but she seemed skittish around the guys…" He said taping Matt's ankle up.  
"She'll come around; she's a great girl she's just been through some rough shit here lately…" Jeff said reassuring Albert.  
"I'm sure she is, I'll be patient with her, I can't promise the same for the guys & divas…"  
"yeah, only time will tell…" Matt said.  
They kept up with the small talk until Makaela came back with the guys bottles of water, Makaela then helped Jeff tape his ankles up. Albert & Makaela got the guys squared away & they were off to their final locker room before the show started. They came to the door, Albert knocked & a voice told them to come in, Albert walked in first…  
"Hey Al what's up man?" Punk said greeting him  
"Punk I want you to meet our new road assistant, meet Makaela Connelly, Makaela meet CM Punk better known as Phil Brooks…" Albert said as Makaela walked through the door, looking up she stopped dead in her track like a doe in headlights, as Punk did the same.

**Chapter 3: "Memories":**

They looked at each other in shock.  
_'What is she doing here? I'm glad she's here but wow…'_ Punk thought to himself  
_'that's where I know him from. How could I have not put 2 & 2 together?'_ Makaela thought to herself looking at him.

Albert cleared his throat "Makaela aren't you going to say 'hi'?" he asked, snapping her out of her trance.  
"Oh, yeah, um hey, again…" she said looking at him, offering her hand to shake  
"yeah, hey again…" he said to her smiling lightly, shaking her hand  
"Again? Did I miss something?" Albert asked looking at them funny  
"Uh, no we had a flight in together…" Punk glancing over at Albert  
"Yeah & we were seated next to each other & Punk, I mean Phil, brought me out of my panicked state…" She said as they finally released each others hand.  
"Aw how sweet of you Punky. Punk here has a way with the ladies…" Albert said nudging punk jokingly not catching on to the obvious tension & attraction between them  
"Heh, yeah I'm sure he does…" she said bowing her head cause her hair to fall in front of her face  
_'see he is like the rest of the "a way with the ladies" pfft, yeah I'm sure he does, you're so stupid for even thinking he wouldn't play you. They're all the same.' _ Makaela thought silently to herself, not paying attention to the conversation.  
"Kaela? You still here Hun?" Albert asked  
"Huh? Yeah I'm here sorry…" Makaela said returning to her conscious mind.  
"So Phil you need any…" Albert started before someone called for him on the walkie talkie.  
"Damn I better take this, Makaela you ok by yourself?" Albert asked before walking out the door  
"Yeah, I'm fine, you go…" she said smiling lightly to reassure her boss even though she wasn't so sure herself.  
"Ok, go easy on her Phil…" Albert said before leaving

Punk & Makaela stood there in an uncomfortable silence.  
"Why is this so uncomfortable?" Makaela asked  
"I don't know really, it's not like we did anything I guess it's just a shock…" Punk said  
"Yeah so, um, do you need anything?"  
"Yeah could you help me get taped up?"  
"Yeah of course…" she said clipping back her hair, grabbing the tape she sat on a bench & Punk sat in front of her. She held his hand & started taping it, concentrating on the movement so the tape would lay smooth. She felt Punk's eyes on her, causing her to squirm a little in her place.  
_'Yeah buddy look all you want you aint gettin' shit from me; I know you're kind…'_ Makaela thought to herself.  
_'I hope she didn't take the comment Al made too seriously, I really want to get to know her, and she's just so beautiful to me, almost angelic.'_ Punk thought to himself.

"So how come you didn't tell me your name?" he asked  
"You didn't ask…" she replied not looking up from the tape  
"I would've had you not disappeared so quickly…" he said trying to get her to look at him  
"oh well like I said my friend's were waiting on me, they are the ones who got me this job…"  
"oh who are they I might know them…"  
"The Hardys, and Jeff's girlfriend Tania…" She said putting away the tape  
"Oh yeah I've tagged with them a few times…Tania is a nice girl…"  
"Yeah well if there's nothing else I better get back to work…" Makaela said standing up with her things in hand.  
"Yeah I usually go out with X's on the back of my hands, ya know for my gimmick, you mind helping me?" he said handing her a black sharpie  
"Uh, no, sure why not…" she said putting her things down, taking the sharpie from his hand drawing one large black X on either hand.  
"So I mean obviously I'll see you around but are you doing anything, later, like after the show?" he asked biting his bottom lip in anticipation of her answer.  
"Yeah actually, I do..." she said shooting him a quick smile before disappearing out the room, pleased with herself. Punk just stared at the door in amazement, he smirked slightly, she was mysterious, challenging & he liked it. She didn't through herself at him, she pushed him away if anything which was discouraging but he was damned & determined he was going to get to know this girl, Makaela.

Makaela smiled lightly, she was quite pleased with herself, she didn't give in to his advances. Besides she came with way too much baggage.  
_'No one will ever love you more then I will! Don't you know that?' _ Makaela cringed hearing 'his' voice ringing throughout her dark memories. She quickly whipped away the tears that threaten to fall as Albert approached.  
"Hey Kaela, you ok?" he asked looking at her  
"Yeah I'm fine just a little jet lagged, can I take my break early?"  
"Yeah go ahead, take all the time you need we're done, just keep your walkie talkie on incase you're needed." He said  
"ok thanks..." she said walking off, she walked to Matt & Jeff's locker room knocking on the door she heard Tania tell her to come in. She walked & immediately they knew something had trigger memories of 'him'.  
"Honey what happened?" Tania asked as she sat Makaela down on a bench  
"Did someone say or do something?" Jeff asked  
"No, no, it's just complicated…" Makaela said refusing to let more tears fall for 'him' again  
"I know…" Tania said hugging her friend  
"I think I'm just going to go for a walk, get some fresh air…" Makaela said getting up  
"Ok, you need some one to walk with you?" Jeff asked  
"No, I'll be fine, I promise, I'll have my cell phone…" she said offering a friendly smile before walking out.  
Jeff & Tania watched the door closed & then looked at each other  
"that fucker did a real job on her mind…" Jeff said  
"hey where's Makaela going?" Matt asked walking in from his match  
"she need's some air…" Tania said sighing  
"memories again?" matt asked, taking the tape off his hands  
"yeah…" Jeff & Tania said in union

Makaela walked outside, sitting on one of the crates, she pulled out her cell phone & dialed a familiar number.  
"Koriana (Kori-Ah-Nah) diva of all at your service…"  
"You still answer the phone like that?" Makaela asked her long time friend  
"Only when it's you babe, what's up? You sound upset." Her friend asked concerned  
"Nothing just memories, long first day on the new job…"  
"Ah yeah, well what stuck up the memories chicky?"  
"well there's this guy…"  
"thank god you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that…"  
"Kori!"  
" oh yes, please go on…"  
"Anyways, there's this guy…"  
Makaela proceeded to explain the whole Punk story to her friend Koriana  
"Aw girl, you should take a chance, not all guys are like Asshole…"  
"I know but it's hard Kori, every time I want to move on, I hear his voice or I have a nightmare or something…" Makaela said with a defeated sigh  
"I know babes, it'll get better I promise…"  
"I hope so…"  
"So how's the new job, where are you?"  
"It's good, tiring but good & we are in, drum roll please…Kentucky!"  
"No fucking way, girl you know you better come see me!"  
"I planned to come tonight, I was going to bring Jeff, Matt & Tania too if that's cool…"  
"Yeah for sure the more the merrier but hey I got to go get ready for work I'll see you tonight…"  
"ok peace."  
"Peace." Kori said hanging up the phone  
Makaela hung up on her end & just smiled, it was going to be good to get out tonight, no punk, no work, no memories, and just pure un-adulterated fun. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Albert calling her on the walkie talkie.

'_Well back to the grind for me.'_ Makaela thought hopping off the crate walking back in to the arena to finish up the night's work.

**A/N:** Koriana (pronounced Kori-ah-nah) is my friend Brittany Nicole's character. It was the least I could do for her with all the help she has given & continues to give me on this story to make it jam up jelly tight for all you guys! She'll be paired with Matt Hardy, btw. So watch out Matty the diva is coming for P.S. the abusive ex-boyfriend of Makaela Connelly will be revealed in due time. ;)

**Chapter 4: "Fairytales & Midnight Angels": **

Finally the show was over & everyone but the construction crew's job was done.  
Makaela, Matt, Jeff & Tania were walking down the corridors to the exit, When Makaela struck up the conversation.  
"Hey guys got any plans tonight?" she asked  
"No, I don't…" Matt said  
"Us either…" Jeff said, with Tania agreeing  
"Well I promised Koriana I'd go see her tonight at the Bar & Grill she works at, y'all want to come?"  
"Yeah sure I could go for a burger & beer…" Matt said rubbing his stomach  
"Yeah that sounds great I haven't seen Kori in forever!" Tania said as they got in the rental car  
"Great! I'll drive…" Makaela said getting in the driver seat  
"oh god, be gentle Kaela, we're sensitive…" Jeff said from the back after putting his seat belt on unusually tight  
"You guys I'm not that bad of a driver…" She said as she peeled out of the parking lot, laughing at Matt, Jeff & Tania's faces.

**CM Punk's POV:**

Punk & his long time best friend Scott Colton (Colton Cabana/Scotty Goldman) walked down the halls of the arena toward the exit.  
"God I'm sore as fuck, sometimes I hate being a jobber…" Scott said rubbing his sore neck  
"So you'd rather be like me & be a wrestler & still get your ass kicked from time to time…" Punk laughed.  
"Exactly like that." Scott said sarcastically to his friend  
"Well are you too sore to get some grub or do I have to roll alone tonight? I'm starving." Punk said as his stomach growled.  
"Yeah I could go for something, want to hit up that bar & grill we saw on our way in?" Scott asked as they got into their rental car.  
"Yeah that sounds good, you remember about where it is?" Punk asked  
"Yeah about." Scott said pulling out of the parking lot  
"Good." Punk said letting himself relax into the seat. Letting Makaela consume his thoughts.  
"Hey man, did you get a chance to meet the new road assistant?" Scott asked his friend, causing Punk to look at him.  
"I think so, her name's Makaela right?" Punk said playing coy  
"Yeah, she's fucking hot man, I wonder if she's single…" Scott said making Punk a little jealous  
"I hope so…" Punk mumbled under his breath  
"what was that?" Scott asked  
"Nothing she's just the girl I met on the plane…"  
"No way! That's the girl? Damn no wonder you can't forget about her." Scott said  
"Yeah, I tried to make my move tonight dude…"  
"And what she say?"  
"She turned me down, I don't know why, but it's like she's very guarded by this walls & she keeps me at arms length…"  
"Maybe you're just a douche or you smelled bad…"  
"Fuck off, I was insanely sweet to her & I did not smell bad."  
"Dude maybe you should just let it go…"  
"I don't know man maybe…" punk said staring out of the window, thinking about what he could do to get Makaela's attention. Soon they pulled up at the sports bar & grill.  
"Let's go get some grub man…" Scott said getting out the car  
"Yeah…" Punk said getting out

**Makaela's POV:**

Makaela ran up to her friend Koriana  
"Kori!"  
"Kaela!"  
They two hugged each other for a few seconds.  
"It's great to see you girl!"  
"You too chicka, Kori you know Tania, I'd like you to meet Matt & Jeff Hardy…" Makaela said pointing at each of the brothers.  
After Koriana hugged Tania, she shook Jeff, and then Matt's hand as Matt looked her up & down, licking his lips slightly.  
"Pleasure to meet you two, Makaela & Tania have told me so much about y'all."  
"Pleasure is all ours…" Matt said placing a small kiss on the back of Koriana's hand.  
"Um, ook, well, if y'all want you can have a seat anywhere & I'll be with you in one second…" Koriana said walking away whipping her hand on her pants.  
'_Blek, he's a bigger douche then I would've took him for'_ Koriana thought to herself walking off to take an order to one of the other tables filled with wrestlers.

Makaela, Tania, Matt & Jeff sat down at a table, that's when Makaela started smacking Matt.  
"Ow, hey, hey, hey down girl…" Matt said trying to block her smacks to his arm, back, chest & head  
"Quit hitting on my friend & I will…" Makaela said  
"I can't promise anything…" Matt said watching Koriana move around, her hair clipped up, in a Tarheels jersey tied up exposing a small amount of her tummy, in tight light blue faded jeans. His thoughts were interrupting by Makaela trying to wrap her tiny hands around his neck.  
"Hey, hey ok, ok, down hot head…I won't do anything else tonight I promise…" Matt said holding his hands up in surrender  
"Good…" Makaela said smiling, pleased with herself for defending her friends honor

"I'm going to the bar to get a beer…" Matt said getting up  
"I'm watching you…" Makaela said shooting him a look  
"Ha, ha you're great Kaela; you might have a future as a diva…" Jeff said  
"Meh I doubt it…" she said fiddling with her cardboard coaster

**Koriana's POV:**

Koriana walked around behind the bar filling up a few beer glasses when she heard someone clear their throat in front of her. She looked up & rolled her eyes slightly.  
"Hey gorgeous…" Matt said smiling slightly  
"What do you want, Mr. Predictable?"  
"Predictable am I?"  
"Yep, you're just like every other scum bag who walks through that door on Monday nights, wanting beer, sports & a easy lay, well hate to disappoint but I'm not the girl you're looking for…" she said handing the beer glasses to the regulars who ordered them.  
"Ok, fair well if I'm so predictable what am I thinking right now…" Matt said looking at her with a gleam in his eyes. Koriana smiled, leaned into his ear really close so only he'd hear.  
"Damn baby, that's a hot outfit, bet it'd look hotter on the floor of my hotel room…" Koriana backed away & almost laughed at his expression.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some friends I need to attend to…" Koriana said walking off, to the table occupied by Jeff, Tania & Makaela. Matt had every intention of following her but his cell phone vibrated alerting him of a call, he silently cursed under his breath & walked outside to take the call.

"Way to go Kori…" Makaela said to her friend who sat down beside her  
"What?" Koriana asked looking innocent  
"We totally saw you shoot down my brother, good too. Kudos for you. Not many women can resist the Hardy charm, for example Tania here." Jeff said proudly, before Tania elbowed him in the gut, then kissing him leaving him wanting more.  
"Ew get a room." Koriana & Makaela said throwing napkins at them  
"It was no big deal I turn down guys nightly." Koriana said  
"Hey give me a few minutes I get off in a few but right now is my break, I'm going to kick it outside for a few, listen to the I-pod." Koriana said getting up to go outside  
"Ok girl, see you in a few…" Makaela said, then looking back at Jeff & Tania making out  
"Ugh, I'm going to the bar give you two some privacy…" Makaela said as Tania waved 'ok' at her.

**Koriana's POV:**

Koriana walked out the back door with her coat on & her purse, she was about to put her ear buds in to listen to the new Eve to Adam CD she uploaded to it when she heard a commotion in a dark alley beside the restaurant. She looked around & then a group of guys came running out from it, knocking her down on the icy sidewalk.

"Watch it bitch!" one of the guys said  
"Me! Me!" Koriana said trying to get up but wasn't fast enough, she was brushing the ice off her butt & legs when she heard someone cough. She tried to look down the alley, but it was too dark, deciding against her better judgment she walked down the alley, to see a figure laying on the ground barely moving.  
"Oh my god, are you ok?" she said turning them over  
"I…he…" the voice muttered softly  
"ok it's going to be ok, I'm going to get you some help…" she said putting the persons arm over her shoulders helping them up. They staggered to their feet as Koriana walked them to her car, she put them in when she released who it was.  
"Matt…" she mutter softly in shock

She ran around to the driver side of her car peeling out of the parking lot, not caring if she got fired for leaving on break she needed to help Matt even if he was a douche to her tonight. She kept talking to him & smacking him lightly to keep him conscious until she could get him to the hospital.

**Back at the sports bar & grill:**

Makaela was dancing to the song playing with one of the waitresses she knew from a long time ago. She was actually truly having some fun for the first time in a long time; she looked over her shoulder to see Jeff & Tania still making out heavily. She just laughed slightly & shook her head. She had no cares in the world at that moment, nor did she know she was being watched.

Punk watched Makaela move her hips & body to the music, she shirt would ride up every once in awhile showing slight skin. Her hair swaying across her back, she looked relaxed for the first time in the short time he'd known her.  
_'God I want to be the one to make her feel like she does right now…wait, what am I saying I barely know this girl. She could be on the run for murder or something.'_ He thought.  
Scott looked up at his friend, following his line of site & all but died of shock.  
"Dude isn't that the girl you got the hot's for?" Scott asked  
"Yeah it is…" Punk said never taking his eyes off Makaela  
"She looks different, more relaxed even…" Scott said going back to eating his burger  
"yeah she does…"  
All of a sudden Punk's face hardened at the sight the soon unfolded in front of him.

Makaela was interrupted by a strong smell of whiskey, making her gag. She looked over to see a guy next to her.  
"What do you want?" she said crossing her arms  
"Did it hurt…" the drunk slurred  
"did what hurt?" she said pretty much knowing what the reply was going to be  
"when you fell from heaven…"  
"you are sadly mistaken if you think, me, of all people is a angel…" she said walking off but the guy grabbed her wrist, bringing back memories of her ex  
"then show me your naughty side baby…" he said pulling her back up against him  
"no let me go, please…" she said trying to get his hand off her wrist. Soon she heard a voice, a familiar voice behind her.

"The lady said let her go…" Makaela turned her head to see Punk standing there; she was relieved, mad, and embarrassed all at the same time.  
"Who the fuck are you?" the drunk asked letting go of Makaela. Punk wrapped his arms protectively around her, her head laid instinctively on his chest.  
"I'm her boyfriend & if you don't mind I'd much prefer you not ruining my girlfriend's good time, comprende?" Punk said glaring at the drunk as he walked off  
_'god he feels & smells so good….wait! What are you doing Makaela you idiot!'_ Makaela thought  
_'god this feels so nice, so right & she smells amazing even for being in a bar…'_ Punk thought  
All of a sudden she pushed him away abruptly, leaving him confused.

"Thank you, but I'm not going to be just a notch on your bed post because you decided to play prince charming for one night…" Makaela said before pushing through the people to get outside in hopes of finding Koriana. As soon as she opened the door she regretted it, it was freezing & raining.

Punk just watched her go in shock; he went back to his table grabbing his jacket.  
"Someone got denied." Scott said before getting flipped off by his friend  
Punk walked out & saw Makaela standing on the sidewalk shivering looking at the ground. His mind wanted to hate her for leaving him in the bar but his heart knew she had her reasons. He pulls his hoodie close to him, walking up behind her with his bigger jacket in hand.

Makaela felt someone behind & knew exactly who it was; she didn't bother to turn around.  
_'Why won't he give up? Can't he see that I'm nothing?'_ she thought.  
Punk finally broke the silence between them.  
"Well knight in shining armor or not you don't need to catch your death…" he said offering her his jacket. She turned her face to look at the jacket & then just went back to looking at the ground hoping he'd just quit making things complicated.  
Punk frustrated with this girl in front of him ran a hand through his soaked black hair.  
"Fine…but if you don't want a knight then you need to stop acting like a stuck up princess...no one said I wanted to sleep with you so don't flatter yourself." He said causing her to look at him in shock, it hurt more then she expected it to, did she really want him to leave her alone? She wondered.  
"Now I'm trying to be nice but if you don't want someone being nice to you then this is the way to get them to stop…" Punk said; Makaela had finally heard enough.  
" look just stop alright, I don't need you being nice to me…" she said frustrated with herself as the rain started coming down harder on them both. Punk just nods slightly, walking back inside the restaurant, looking back at her as he opens the door.  
"Fine...but you're pride is going to get the best of you one day…" he said as he laid his coat on the railing leading in to the bar before he walked in. A big gust of wind blew causing Makaela to run for Punk's jacket throwing it on, he saw this & smiled lightly, walking back to his table.  
Makaela stood outside awhile longer before she realized.  
_'Where's matt? And where's Koriana?'_ she thought to herself. She looked around, Koriana's car wasn't there, and soon something caught her eye in a puddle, a wallet. She bent down to pick it up; she looked at the I.D. & gasped. Matt. She ran back into the restaurant for Jeff & Tania.  
Punk looked up & saw the panic on Makaela's face as she entered the restaurant, she ran over to Jeff & Tania.  
"Jeff, Tania…" she said out of breath  
" Kaela we were wondering what happened to you, are you ok?" Tania asked  
"Matt & Koriana are gone, I found his wallet in a puddle outside, all his cards & money is gone…"  
"Calm down, calm down, let me see it…" Jeff said as Makaela handed him Matt's wallet  
"Yeah it's his, we've got to find them…" Jeff said  
"Ok who has the keys…" Tania said as they both looked at Makaela  
"What? I gave them to Matt it was his rental, besides it's gone too…" Makaela said running a hand through her wet hair.  
"Maybe we can help…" Punk said with Scott by his side  
"We heard the commotion; we will take you guys where you need to go." Scott said  
"Ok well let's go…" Jeff said as they got up to go to Scott's rental.  
"I'll drive; I know where Koriana's apartment is..." Makaela said getting in the drive side, speeding off to Koriana's apartment.

**Koriana's POV:**

Koriana walked in her apartment with Matt braced against her  
"I should sue that fucking hospital, I've never heard of a mugging victim get released in under 2 hours. "Stupid mother fuckers." Koriana cussed.  
She had taken Matt to the hospital to get checked out only to be sent home with pain pills & bandages.  
"Kori…" Matt tried to mutter out  
"shhh we're going to get you taken care of…" she said laying him on her bed, she under dressed him out of his dirty clothes to his boxers, pulling the covers over him. She sighed heavily, going to get a hot shower; she put her jammies on & got blankets & pillows to lay on the couch. She had just gotten comfortable when someone started pounding on the door.  
'_Ugh something better be on fire…'_ Koriana thought as she got up to open the door.

Makaela pulled the car up to a screeching halt, jumping out of the car.  
"Thanks gotta run…" she said running up the steps to Koriana's apartment, with Jeff behind her.  
"Well that was abrupt." Scott said getting out going to the drive side.  
"Phil, c'mere." Tania said, making Punk walk to her  
"I know you like Makaela, she likes you I know it, she's just been through a lot of shit, give her time…don't tell her you got this from me…" she said grabbing his hand writing Makaela's room number on it.  
"Check on her later. I got to go..." Tania said running after Jeff & Makaela.  
Punk looked down at his hand & smiled lightly, getting in the car.  
"What was that about?" Scott asked  
"Nothing…" Punk said smiling again

Makaela, Jeff & Tania busted in Koriana's apartment  
"Oh thank god you're ok…" Makaela said hugging her friend  
"ok Kaela you're soaking wet, what's going on?"  
"We can't find matt & couldn't find you until now…"  
"oh he's fine he's in bed…" she said making Jeff, Makaela & Tania's jaws drop.

**A/N:** Thank you to my lovely assistant Brittany Nicole for helping me A LOT with this story. Gotta love how our brains mesh well when it comes to wrestling

**Chapter 5: "When Tomorrow Comes":**

"He's what?!" Jeff asked  
"Was he good?" Makaela asked, until Jeff smacked her arm "Oh right, he's what?!"  
"Calm down hot heads, I'm sure Kori has a reasonable explanation." Tania said  
"Thank you Tania. Do y'all want to sit down?" Koriana asked. They all sat down in the living room.  
"Ok here's what happened…" Koriana went on to explain what had happened.  
"You mean to tell me, my brother was mugged & you didn't bother to fucking call anyone?" Jeff said livid.  
"Well chatting on the phone wasn't exactly the first priority on my mind, now will you please keep it down, Matt needs rest & I do have neighbors you know." Koriana said  
"You're right, I'm sorry…" Jeff said running his hands through his hair, as Tania rubbed his back to calm him down.  
"So the hospital said he'd be ok right?" Makaela asked concerned for her friend  
"Yeah they gave him some pain pills to last him a few days, he's not too badly busted up more bruised, few cuts, he looked better once they got the blood off him." Koriana said  
"Damn people should be shot…well thanks for everything Koriana, but it's getting late we should take Matt back to the hotel." Jeff said  
"No, you're not taking him anywhere tonight…" Koriana said blocking Jeff from going into her bedroom.  
"Excuse me? Last I checked this wasn't your decision, he is my big brother, my blood, and you've made enough decisions with him for one night." Jeff said. Makaela & Tania just sat on the couch watching the confrontation unfold.  
"Look I saved your brothers life tonight. I know who you are Jeff I've grown up on wrestling, both me, Makaela & Tania have. I know Matt has been used & abused; I'm not that kind of person. If you want you can stay here the night I have plenty of blankets & pillows for y'all. You can take Matt to the hotel tomorrow in my car. Just for now he need's his rest." Koriana said looking at Jeff sincerely.  
Jeff wanted to be a good little brother to Matt; he always tried to protect him even though he was younger.  
"Jeff she has a point, we don't have to leave till the day after tomorrow. And I'm game for a camp out." Makaela said smiling lightly at Jeff to ease his doubt.  
"I agree babe, let's just let him rest for tonight, Koriana has had everything under control & we're here now." Tania said  
"Ok, fine, can I at least look in on him?" Jeff asked  
"Yes, go ahead, I'll go get more pillows & blankets." Koriana said  
"I'll help…" Makaela said following Koriana to get more pillows & blankets  
"me too" Tania said following the girls

Jeff walked into Koriana's bedroom & saw his brother zonked out on the bed.  
_'She really has taken care of him'_ Jeff thought to himself, seeing his brother under the covers, his blood & dirt covered clothes folded up in the corner of the room. He smiled at his brother snoring lightly, his hair spread across the pillow. The bruises & cuts visible even in just the moon light. Jeff wanted to kill who ever the cowards were that mugged his brother.  
"Well bro you might just have to marry Kori, or just give her a big diamond for all she's done for you, even if you were a douche to her." Jeff whispered to his sleeping brother. He leaned down & kissed his brothers cheek & quietly walked out the room.

Makaela started to get her arms filled with pillows, while Tania got her arms filled with blankets.  
"Ok so if we're carrying all this shit, what are you carrying?" Makaela asked  
"Nothing I've had my hands full with a hurt Hardy tonight…" Koriana said sticking her tongue out at her friend.  
"Why are you doing all this for him anyway, I mean he was a douche to you tonight." Makaela said  
"Well even douche's have a heart." Koriana said as they walked down the hall back to the living room  
"That's true Kaela, remember when Jeff tried to land me, he hit me with every cheesy pick-up line in the book." Tania said laughing at the memories  
"Yeah he had absolutely no game…" Makaela said setting up sleeping areas  
"I can picture Jeff being cheesy like that…" Koriana said giggling lightly  
"ok, ok, so I have no game leave me alone, I still got the girl…" Jeff said coming back into the room wrapping his arms around Tania from behind.  
"Aw yes babe you did get the girl…" she said kissing him  
"Ugh god don't start that shit again." Makaela said lying on the fold out sofa beside Koriana  
"Yeah one time a night is enough." Koriana said  
"ok, ok, let's get some sleep. "Tania said laughing at Jeff expression.

Jeff laid in the recliner, Makaela & Koriana shared the fold out bed & Tania took the love seat.  
In the middle of the night Koriana got up to go pee when she heard a soft moan. It was Matt calling for Jeff. Koriana looked over at a still sleeping Jeff & contemplated waking him, deciding against it she walked in her bedroom.

"Hey…" she whispered sitting on the edge of the bed  
"Kori? What are you doing here? Where am I? Where's Jeff?" Matt asked confused  
"Calm down, hon. you were robbed tonight, well last night since it's 4 in the morning. You're at my house, Jeff's in the living room, do you want me to get him for you?" she asked not going in to full detail.  
"No, that's ok; do you think I can get a drink of water if it's not too much to ask?"  
"No not at all, I'll go get it for you; do you need a pain pill?"  
"No I'm fine, where did I get pain pills?"  
"The hospital."  
"You took me to the hospital?"  
"yes I'll explain everything in the morning…"  
"ok, um where's the bathroom?"  
"Right down the hall second door on your left." Koriana said pointing the directions.  
"Ok thanks…"  
"no problem, I'll be right back with your water." She said walking out

Soon she returned with an ice cold bottle of water for Matt, he was already lying back in bed. She smiled lightly.  
"Here you go anything else?" she asked, as he opened the bottle taking a sip.  
"Yeah, there is…" he said. She sat down on the edge of the bed looking at him curiously  
"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean I was a complete jerk to you back at the restaurant last night."  
"Some jerks do have a heart & I knew you were one of them & what can I say you just appeal to my better nature. Besides I had to help you, jerk or not, I'm not the kind of person to just walk away from someone who needs me." She said smiling sincerely at him.  
"Thanks I owe you, how could I ever repay you?"  
"No need really, I wont allow it. Just knowing you're ok is pay back enough for me."  
"I'm sorry I was a jerk…"  
"Hon it's fine, it's in the past now don't worry about it."  
"I know but it's in my better nature not to act like that, especially towards a woman."  
"I'm sure it is. Now you get some rest & I'll give you all the gory details later." Koriana said getting up.  
"Ok, thank you again Kori." He said smiling sincerely  
"You're very welcome." She said as she walked out. He watched her leave the room. _'That girl is my angel'_ he thought to himself before drifting off back to sleep.

**Later that morning:**

Makaela woke up to the sound of Koriana stirring around her apartment. She got up, yawning walking into the kitchen.  
"Morning chicky" Koriana said  
"yeah, yeah, morning sucks! Where's my damn donut?" Makaela said looking around Koriana's kitchen, Koriana always had fresh Krispie Kreme donuts  
"You won't find any; I'm on a diet…" Koriana said, Makaela stopped & looked at her friends face  
"You're lying, Kori give me the donuts and no one gets hurt…"  
"I'm serious I don't have any…" Koriana said looking at her cup of coffee  
"You hid them in the cookie jar again didn't you…"  
"No!"  
"Look me in the eye…."  
Koriana reluctantly looked at her friend in the eye.  
"Ha! I knew it, come here cookie jar…" Makaela said dancing off to the cookie jar  
"I hate you!" Koriana said laughing at her friend  
"I love you too babes…" Makaela said sitting down eating her donut reading the comic strips

Soon Jeff got up.  
"Damn and I thought I had bad bed head, Jeff how in the hell did your hair get so messy just by sleeping in the recliner…" Makaela asked pondering the possibilities.  
"Bite me Kaela, Kori, coffee, please…" Jeff asked  
"Mugs are in the cabinet above the coffee maker…"  
"Bless you…"  
"Yeah Jeff she even has krispie kreme"  
"bitch, don't be telling people bought my donuts…" Koriana said kicking her friend under the table  
"what do you care you can't have any cause you're on a 'diet' remember?" Makaela said  
Jeff grabbed a donut & sat down beside Makaela

Next person up was Matt.  
"Hey sleeping beauty…" Makaela said  
"Morning, coffee?" he asked  
"mugs, cabinet above coffee maker" Koriana repeated herself  
"Matt would you like a Krispie Kreme too?" Makaela said before getting kicked again by her friend  
"Sure…" he said grabbing one sitting beside Jeff  
"So how are you feeling big brother?" Jeff asked Matt  
"Like I was hit by a Mack Truck…"  
"I'm sorry, I'm sure Stephanie will give you time off…"  
"No I'm good we have a few days off, right?"  
"Yeah…" Jeff said

Tania was a last person to emerge from her slumber.  
"Hey T bug, how'd you sleep?" Makaela asked  
"I slept ok…" she said sitting in Jeff's lap resting her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.  
"ok well as much as I'm sure we all love Matt walking around in his underwear, I think we should go back to hotel & get him some clean clothes, cause he would probably like to shower." Makaela said  
"Yeah & I can wash his clothes real quick…" Koriana said  
"Yeah that's a great idea…" Jeff said  
"Guys really I'm fine wearing my clothes from last night…"  
"Matt we love you there is no way we're letting you go back to the hotel in dirty clothes…" Tania said  
"Yeah Matt & you're in no shape for a handicap match against us, no pun intended. So just humor us." Jeff said  
"Ok, ok, as long as Kori don't mind me hanging out for awhile longer."  
"No it's cool, I've put up with him this long…" Koriana said winking at Matt to lighten his mood

"Ok then it's settled, we'll go to the hotel, break in to Matt's room…" Makaela said  
"Or I could just ask the front desk for a spare key…" Jeff said  
"Well fine just take away all the adventure." Makaela said crossing her arms  
"You guys can use my car, I'm off today…Jeff you drive, don't let Makaela drive." Koriana said handing them her keys  
"Why not?" Makaela asked  
"I know how you drive, now you've had sugar so it's going to be worse & I'm still making payments on the thing…" Koriana said  
"Ugh fine but you all are party poopers, just poopers I tell you!" Makaela said dramatically walking out of the kitchen, Jeff & Tania following her laughing.

Koriana got up putting the mugs in the sink, cleaning up the kitchen.  
"Thank you again" Matt said fiddling with his empty mug  
"I told you it's no problem…" Koriana said glancing over her shoulder at him  
_'god he IS incredibly sexy, especially in just his boxers...Koriana stop it…'_ Koriana thought to herself  
"can I use your phone, since mine was stolen? I need to call & cancel my cards & stuff…" Matt said watching her move around the kitchen cleaning stuff that didn't even need to be cleaned.

'_Must be a nervous habit, I hope I didn't make her nervous…'_ Matt thought to himself  
"Yeah sure, it's by the couch in the living room…" she said walking to show him  
He slowly limped into the living room sitting on the recliner as she handed him the phone.  
"Thanks…" he said taking the phone out of her hand  
"No problem" she replied as she started picking everything up in the living, then remembered to put his clothes in the wash.  
Matt watched her move around her apartment with grace, she looked so cute to him in her tank top & shorts.  
_'I definitely have to stay in touch with her, she's amazing…'_ he thought to himself as he dialed numerous numbers to cancel all of his cards.

**At the hotel:**

Tania, Jeff & Makaela walked in casually.  
"Ok I'll get the key, you two be good & wait by the elevators…" Jeff instructed  
"What do you mean be good, we're the best there is, the best there was, the best there every will be…" Makaela said mocking Brett Hart until Jeff shot her & Tania a look.  
"By god T those elevators look so shiny lets go look…" Makaela said  
"Oooo shiny…" Tania said as they walked off the elevators.

Jeff walked up to the front desk, the girl behind the counter smiled at him.  
"Hi, my brother lost his key to his room & asked me to come down here & get him a new one…" he asked smiling politely  
"Yes sir & what would your brothers name be?"  
"Mathew Hardy.."  
"yes, room 578…here's the extra key…" the girl said writing down her phone number on the card holder, winking at Jeff. He smiled uncomfortably knowing Tania was watching him.  
"Thank you." He said walking toward the elevators  
"way to go Jeffro you got the key…" Makaela said  
"either that's a really long room number or you got her number…." Tania said crossing her arms  
"heh, she's just an over zealous fan babe. You know I love you.." Jeff said wish the elevator would hurry up  
"ok good so you wont care if I do this…" Tania said taking the key card from Jeff ripping the room number off the paper & throwing the rest of it in the trash, making sure the girl saw it.  
"Snap, crackle & pop." Makaela said getting on the elevator with Jeff & Tania  
"That was incredibly sexy just then babe…" Jeff said nuzzling Tania's neck  
"Down boy we have a job to do…"  
"Yeah and I don't want to have to see the deed be done in this elevator, you know I hate them."

"Is there anything you don't hate…" Jeff asked  
"No, there isn't…that's sad…" Makaela replied as they got off the elevator looking for the room number Matt was in.

"Over here!" Tania hollered  
"Shhh, god, wake up the whole floor why don't you…" Makaela said  
"it's almost 1pm who the hell is still asleep…" Tania asked, as Jeff opened the door  
"I wish I was, I'm exhausted…" Makaela said yawning "Oh, no fair you guys get better rooms then us road crew workers…" Makaela said looking around.  
"Would you focus on the job at hand?" Jeff said to the bickering friends  
"well excuse us grumpy pants…" Tania said grabbing a change of clothes for Matt  
"holy shit, you have a bigger bathroom too…" Makaela said going in the bathroom for Matt's shampoo & stuff.  
"Kaela!" Jeff said snapping her back into reality  
"Alright! God! Quit yelling at people, not my fault this place is fancy like I've never seen before." Makaela said stealing the hotel soaps & putting them in her bag.  
"Ok I think we got everything…" Jeff said  
"Yep, I think so…" Tania said  
"Ok so let's make like a banana & split…" Makaela said walking out the door.

Soon Tania, Makaela & Jeff arrived back at Koriana's apartment.  
"We come baring clothing & toiletries.." Makaela said holding up bags  
"Thanks guys, how'd you get a key?" Matt asked  
"Jeff, let's leave it at that.." Tania said looking at her boyfriend  
"Someone's in the dog house…" Koriana said  
"Not really, but Matt don't lose the key I don't think we'll get another one again…" Jeff said  
"Ook, well I'm going to get a shower, see you guys in a bit…" Matt said walking to take a shower

Soon Matt was showered & everyone was ready to go, Koriana got Matt's dirty clothes out the dryer & drove them back to their hotel.  
"I am ready for a hot shower & a long nap…" Makaela said dragging herself on the elevator with Tania, Jeff & Matt  
"Yeah same here, I can't wait to get out of these clothes…" Tania said  
"Keep that up you won't be taking a nap…" Jeff said grabbing Tania's butt  
"Down boy…" Tania giggled  
"What is it with you two & elevators today?" Makaela asked  
"This thing can't move fast enough…" Matt said as they stopped at Makaela's floor  
"Ok see y'all next century; I'll call you later Matt…"  
"Ok Kaela have a nice shower & nap…" they all said

Makaela slowly dragged her tired body to her hotel room, sliding in the key card, unlocking it. She took off her coat & realized she was still wearing Punk's coat; she smiled slightly, smelling him on it still even though it got drenched. She set it on the dresser in the room & proceeded to undress, getting ready for her shower when she saw something on her pillow. A single red rose. She looked around confused & picked up reading the note attached. It was from Punk. She rolled her eyes slightly & read it.

'_Your knight in not so shining armor would like to see you tonight by the pool, 7pm. Phil'_  
She just shook her head with a slight smile tossing the note on the nightstand, putting the flower in some water.  
_'Wait. How did he know my room number? Tania. I'm going to kill her.'_ Makaela thought grabbing her phone dialing Tania's number.

"Hello?" Tania answered the phone, trying to push Jeff away from kissing her neck  
"Did you give Phil my room number & Jeff stop molesting Tania for 2 seconds." Makaela said knowingly

"Maybe, why?" Tania replied while Jeff pouted  
"Because he left a rose on my pillow with a note to meet him by the pool tonight…" Makaela said biting her nails  
"Well first stop biting your nails, second are you going to go?"  
"I don't think so T…"  
"Makaela it's been 3 ½ months since you got away from Asshole, you deserve a good guy & Phil is just that…"  
"Ok, ok, I'll go but only because I have to return his jacket…"  
"Aw he gave you his jacket last night?"  
"Yeah, well I'll leave you to be molested by Jeff; I got to get a shower."  
"Ok girl have fun, call me after." Tania said hanging up

Makaela collapsed back onto the bed, deciding to call Koriana before she got a shower.  
"I always knew you couldn't get enough of me…" Koriana said answering the phone  
"har, har, I got a question diva…"  
"uh oh, ok fire away I may have the answer."  
"What would one wear to return a jacket?"  
"What?" Koriana asked confused  
Makaela explained her reasons behind the question.  
"Ooo you go girl! I'm so happy for you."  
"Nothing to be happy about it's not a date just returning his jacket…"  
"Yeah right ok, well just be casual jeans & a t-shirt deal."  
"Ok that's what I thought too…"  
"So you going to give this dude a chance?"  
"I don't know Kori."  
"Kaela, it's been 3 ½ months…"  
"I know, I know, I might let me sleep on it…"  
"ok, go get a shower smelly ass."  
"Hey! You know you love my smelly ass bitch..."  
"Sometimes..." Koriana said laughing  
"fine, bye!" Makaela said hanging up on her friend laughing

Makaela got a shower & changed into some comfortable jammies, set her clock & got a nap before having to meet Phil.

**A/N:** As always thank you to my lovely diva assistant Brittany Nicole. This story wouldn't be what it is without you girl THANK YOU.

**Chapter 6: "Pepsi, Pizza & Thank you's":**

Makaela woke up to the annoying beep of her alarm clock, she groaned, rolling over she turned it off. She managed to pull herself out of bed & got dressed. She pulled on some dark blue jeans, a white wife beater & a black zip-up hoodie with white skulls & cross bones on it. She grabbed Punk's jacket, her room key & walked out the door. She decided against taking the elevator, she hated being alone in elevators, she opted for the stairs since she was just on the 2nd floor. By the time she got to the ground floor she was hurting & out of breath & silently cursing her fear.  
She walked out to the pool, pulling her hoodie closer to her from being cold.  
_'He's fucking crackers if he thinks I'm staying out here with him.'_ She thought to herself. She rounded the corner & saw him standing by the pool looking at the lights reflecting off the water.  
_'Holy shit, he's gorgeous.'_ She thought looking at him. He was in a simple un-tucked white button down long sleeve shirt, black jeans & his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She swallowed hard walking out of the door.

Punk heard a faint noise, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up & saw her.  
_'She came. I can't believe it'_ He thought to himself, smiling slightly.  
"You came." He said as she came closer to him.  
"Yeah I wanted to bring you back your jacket…" she said handing it to him  
"Thanks, I got some pizza & Pepsi here, I was hoping you might stay awhile…" he asked hopeful  
"Sure I'm a sucker for pizza & Pepsi…" she said sitting down at the picnic table  
"great, I got pepperoni & one with just cheese I didn't know what you'd prefer…"  
"both…" she said blushing a bit as he handed her a slice of both kinds & a Pepsi  
"so did you guys find Matt & Koriana?" he asked taking a bite of pizza  
"yeah turns out Matt was mugged, left beaten & battered, Koriana found him, took him to the hospital, they discharged him, she took him to her place, that's where we found them." Makaela said taking a swig of Pepsi  
"damn sounds like you all had a hell of a night last night…"  
"yeah more Matt & Kori, mostly Matt thought…"  
"He going to take time off?"  
"No he says he's fine, but I think he's just being stubborn..."  
"ha, yeah."  
"So Phil why did you invite me to come down here?" Makaela asked looking at Phil  
"because I wanted you to know that I didn't want anything out of you but what you're willing to give...I just...want to be your friend" Phil replied looking into her eyes from the first time. Even in the dark he could see the hurt & pain they held.  
"Ha, yeah right. That's like a guy saying he just wants to cuddle…" she said sourly  
Frustrated Punk slammed down his Pepsi can, a little more harder then he intended & leaned forward, causing Makaela's body to tighten in fear. This was the first time she was truly scared of Phil.  
"Look I'm not that guy who screwed you over…"  
"No one screwed me over…" Makaela said interrupting him

"Right that's like a guy saying he just wants to cuddle..." he replies mockingly making Makaela roll her eyes.  
" look you don't have to give me all the gory details I don't even know if I want them right now. But stop thinking everyone is out to hurt you because they aren't..." he said grabbing her hand holding it looking at her, smiling lightly.  
"why won't you give up?" she said quietly her voice almost cracking, looking up at him through her curtain of hair  
"because for some reason I think you're worth it...alright so don't argue me." He said sticking his tongue out playfully to lighten the mood.  
_'God I love his tongue ring…'_ she thought to herself, looking at him, nodding & smiling at him for the first time.  
_'Wow, a genuine smile, at me. She's even more gorgeous when she smiles, if that's even possible.'_ He thought to himself  
He tucked her hair behind her ears, out of her face.  
"You look even more beautiful with your hair back & smiling." He said, making her blush.

They continued to eat pizza & talk, getting to know a lot about each other. When they were done, Phil walked her up to her room.  
"Uh, can we use the stairs?" she asked  
"why the elevators quicker?"  
"Well…"  
"don't tell me you're scared of them too." He asked smiling lightly  
"yes ok I admit it I'm a big baby…"  
"aw c'mon I'll protect you.." he said holding her hand walking to the elevator  
"ok but if something happens I'm blaming you."  
"Ha, deal." He said as they got on the elevator. She pressed the 2 button & stood stiff beside him.  
"Kaela, relax." He said in a low voice, trying to sooth her. She nodded & took a deep breath, as the elevator open, she ran off.  
"Solid ground thank you Jesus!" she said quietly  
"told you nothing would happen."  
"This time." She said sticking her tongue out, walking to her room with him.  
"Well this is me." She said standing in front of her hotel room door  
"well thank you for coming down to meet me, I had fun." He said smiling at her  
"yeah me too, I'm glad I came down…" she said smiling back at him  
Just then Punk leaned in lightly kissing her on the cheek, lingering awhile, whispering in her ear  
"goodnight princess…" he said, his warm breath sending tingles down Makaela's spine, pulling back smirking slightly & he walked off.

She just stood there in shock briefly before walking into her hotel room, collapsing on the bed with a smile on her face.  
_'Maybe things will be ok after all'_ she thought before putting her jammies on & crawling in bed for the night.

**Matt's Hotel room:**

"You are a damn computer freak…" Jeff said looking over Matt's shoulder  
"would you quit, don't you have something to do? Like Tania for example." Matt said annoyed at his baby brother  
"Nope, she's sleeping; I think I wore her out…" Jeff said  
"I didn't need to know that last part, thank you…"  
"You're welcome, so what are we looking for?"  
"I, am looking for Kori a thank you gift."  
"Oh, Matty has a crush on Kori!"  
"Shut up, I'm just grateful for all she's done for me."  
"Right ok…"  
"How about flowers?" Matt asked Jeff, looking at  
"Kori doesn't come off as a flower kind of girl, to me." Jeff said rubbing his chin in thought  
"Diamond earrings?"  
"Ha! Are you married to her & I don't know about it?" Jeff asked  
"Yeah true it is a little much…" Matt said looking at his computer screen  
"Teddy bear! All girl's like teddy bears…" Jeff said  
"True, I think I even found one where you can have something stitched into the paw…" Matt said googling the site  
"See I'm useful at times…" Jeff said sticking his tongue out at his brother, reading over his shoulder what he was having put on the bears paw  
"yeah sometimes you're good to have around…" Matt said typing  
"I'll remember that next tag match we have…Aw 'thank you' going for that hardy charm eh bro?"  
"Yeah the other one didn't work…"  
"that wasn't hardy charm that was douche bag charm." Jeff said  
"shouldn't you go check on Tania?" matt said annoyed  
"ok, ok, I'm going lover boy, I'll holler at you later." Jeff said going back to his own room  
Matt examined the screen then cursed himself. He didn't know Koriana's address. Grabbing his cell phone he dialed Makaela.  
"Someone better be dead or in critical condition…" Makaela mumbled into the phone  
"Sorry Kaela I just need to know what Kori's address is…"  
"why? Are you planning on stalking her?"  
"No I just want to send her an innocent 'thank you' card."

"I guess that's ok…" Makaela said not in the mood to argue, she gave him the address & hung up on him.  
Matt finally finished ordering the bear, putting his cell phone number on the card. Even though he ordered rush delivery he knew they'd be gone by the time Koriana received it.

**The next day:**

The group all got up early to catch their flight to the next city. Makaela got on the plane willingly this time, even though she sat next to Curt Hawkins the whole flight, trying to hit on her.

Koriana got up to go to work, groaning. She had rested the day before but she was still tired. She shrugged it off & got on with her routine.  
She drove to the sports bar & grill, she started working when her boss walked in asking her to see in his office. She sighed & rolled her eyes walking behind him into his office.  
"Please Kori, have a seat." Koriana's boss said  
"Thank you." She said taking the seat  
"Kori, I heard you left toward the end of your shift the other night without telling anyone."  
"Yes sir, but it was for a good reason I assure, see I found one of our customers in the back alley beaten & bloodied after being mugged."  
"Why didn't you just call 911, wait for help then go back to work?"  
"Because I'm a human being with a heart contrary to popular belief. I couldn't just leave him." She said getting frustrated  
"well I hope it was worth it because it just cost you your job. Koriana you're fired."  
"What?! You can't fire me, I'm the best employee you've got, and I've been here longer then anyone else."  
"I'm sorry Koriana."  
"No fuck you & your shitty restaurant. Asshole!"

Koriana got up, walking out she grabbed her bag & slammed the door. She walked to her car, frustrated with life at the moment. She sped off back to her apartment listening to her Eve to Adam CD. She pulled up to her apartment; walking up the stairs she saw a box at the door. She wasn't expecting anything.  
_'Probably the wrong address.'_ She thought to herself. She picked it up reading the address, it was the right address but she still didn't remember ordering anything. She unlocked her door; putting everything down, checking her machine she went to get some scissors to open the box.  
_'Maybe it's a shit load of money.'_ She thought to herself while opening it. She got through all the tape pulling out a bear.  
_'Well it's not money but it's cute.'_ She thought looking at it. She smiled seeing 'thank you' on the foot. She looked at the card. It was a phone number & it said _'from: Matt'_ she rolled her eyes picking up the phone she dialed the number. Voice mail.  
_'Figures'_ she thought to herself she left a voice mail & dialed Makaela's number.

"Yo" Makaela said answering the phone  
"Yo yourself…" Koriana said collapsing on the couch holding the bear fiddling with it.  
"What's wrong Kori?"  
"Oh nothing just got fired for helping Matt & leaving work without telling anyone, other then that I'm peachy…"  
"Damn that sucks chicka"  
"yeah tell me about it. So how did Matt get my address?"  
"I have absolutely no idea…so how's the weather?"  
"You were never good at lying Kaela…"  
"well shit, I'm sorry he just called me in the middle of the night last night asking for your address I was half asleep & gave it to him, why what he do?"

"Nothing just sent me this teddy bear with 'thank you' stitched into the paw & his number on the card, it's kind of cute."  
"Want me to kill him?"  
"Ha! No. I did try to call him, but got voice mail."  
"Yeah he's terrible at answering the phone, he'll call back."  
"Yeah…" Koriana said sighing, unsure.  
"Hey I got an idea!"  
"And I'm already scared for everyone involved."  
"Oh shut up, you always wanted to travel right?"  
"yeah, so?"  
"so, come on the road with me, it'll be great."  
"I can do that?"  
"Yes ma'am, so what do you say?"  
Koriana thought about it for a minute. She did always want to travel, now she could, she had nothing holding her back.  
"Ok I'll do it!"  
"Great! Get packed I'll call the airline & set up the earliest flight out of Kentucky."  
"Ok, see you soon."  
"Peace!"  
They hung up & Koriana smiled excited, she hurried & got a bag packed. Makaela texted her the flight info to her cell phone & walked out the door to the air port.

**Matt's POV:**

He walked into his locker room, hearing his cell phone go off alerting him of a voice mail. It was Koriana. He smiled calling her back but getting voice mail. He frowned leaving a message, he sighed disappointed.

Little does he know of the surprise that is in store for him later on.

**A/N:** Again many thanks to my girl Brittany for helping me make this story what it is. I couldn't do it without her. Keep R&R'ing people!

**Chapter 7: "Arrivals & Realizations":**

Koriana's plane landed & Makaela was there to pick her up. As Koriana walked out the gate she got tackled by Makaela.  
"Kori!"  
"Kaela! I can no breef." Koriana said from underneath her friend  
"What's that? You don't need beef?" Makaela asked looking down innocently at her friend  
"Get off you're squishing me!"  
"Ok, ok, ok don't be such a diva!"  
"I am a diva."  
"Nope you are squishy, I shall call you squishy & you shall be mine. Unless Matt has beaten me to the punch." Makaela said watching her friend brush herself off  
"Don't you have something better to do?"  
"Nope, and get use to it you're stuck with me…"  
"Ugh, why did I agree to this?"  
"Cause you love me & you've wanted to travel forever." Makaela said as they walked to baggage claim.  
"True, you didn't have to pick me up; I could've taken a cab." Koriana said grabbing her bags.  
"Nah I couldn't have besides, I don't have to be in work until 12pm anyways…" Makaela said looking at her watching seeing it was still only 9am.  
"Nice, just use me to kill time…" Koriana said as they walked to where Makaela's rental car was parked.  
"Exactly…" Makaela said helping Koriana put her bags in the car.  
"God Kaela, why is this car a mess?" Koriana said throwing stuff from the passenger seat into the back seat.  
"Sorry I'm sharing one with Jeff, Tania & Matt. And now you." Makaela said getting in the driver side.  
"Cool, now the guys will be out numbered."  
"Damn straight." Makaela said pulling out of the parking lot heading towards the hotel. Koriana picked up a MP3 player thinking it was Makaela's, she was skimming through the playlist laughing.  
"When do you listen to Tiffany 'I think we're alone now'?" She asked laughing  
"What?! Are you on crack?" Makaela said looking over at her friend almost running the car off the road.  
"That's not my MP3 player that's Matt's he was looking for that earlier." Makaela said laughing as they got to the hotel.  
"I'm keeping this as evidence." Koriana said slipping it into her pocket.  
"So where's T?" Koriana asked as they got in the lobby  
"I have no clue, you find Jeff you'll find her, which I'm scared to even think about doing..." Makaela said cringing at the thought of Tania & Jeff 'doing it'.  
"Damn, how come she gets laid but we don't?" Koriana asked as they got on the elevator.  
"I have no clue; maybe we just ain't got game." Makaela said thinking back to her night by the pool with Punk.  
"Yeah maybe you're right." Koriana said letting her thoughts drift to Matt.

Finally they got to the room they shared.  
"God they pass y'all off on the cheap rooms…" Koriana said looking around  
"I told you! We'll get separate beds in the next city." Makaela said plopping down on the bed.  
"Ok, but if you kick me one time I'm pushing you onto the floor." Koriana said sitting beside her friend.  
"Oh my god, you say it like I do it on purpose. I'm sleeping how do I know what I'm doing."

"I'm just warning you, so you know why you'll be on the floor." Koriana said sticking her tongue out at her friend.  
"Fine. Let's go get some grub & head to the arena." Makaela said pulling her friends limp body off the bed.  
"Have you never heard of the term, Jet Lag?"  
"Hmm, nope never heard of it."  
"Ok but you have to take me out tonight…" Koriana said knowing Makaela never went out, she was like a hermit, and she'd rather just stay in then go out & dance.  
"Out where, like to olive garden?"  
"No you idiot, like to a club."  
"Why a club? There is nothing wrong with the olive garden."  
"Oh c'mon Kaela, don't tell me you don't have an urge right now to just go & do something not yourself." Koriana said as they got in the rental car.  
"You're right, I think I should paint my nails red instead of black what do you think?"  
"Kaela, be serious."  
"I am. I personally think red would make me look paler."  
"Oh c'mon Kaela, for me?" Koriana asked looking at her friend with a puppy dog face  
"I'm not looking at you Kori. But fine we'll go."  
"Yay! I get to pick."  
"Oh god, ok well let's get through lunch for god sakes."

Koriana & Makaela walked through the corridors of the arena looking for the Hardys locker room.  
"Ah-ha! Found it" Makaela said  
"Fucking finally!" Koriana said sipping on her soda from lunch.  
They knocked & went in.  
"Hey Matt I found someone for you…" Makaela said walking in plopping down on the couch by Jeff & Tania.  
"Oh yeah who?" he asked without looking up from his duffel bag.  
"Me." Koriana said laughing at Matt expression.  
_'My midnight angel, what is she doing here?'_ Matt thought to himself  
"If you don't speak soon I'm claiming Jeff as the smart brother…" Makaela said from the couch in amusement.  
"Yeah! Hey, wait I'm smart…" Jeff said pouting  
"What she means babe is that you're smart just not 100% sane." Tania said comforting him  
"Yeah what she said, now shush…" Makaela said watching the scene between Matt & Koriana unfold as Jeff stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Kori, what are you doing here?" Matt asked looking at her.  
"Well, long story short I got fired for helping you, so instead of wallowing in self pity, Kaela invited me to come on the road with her. Since traveling has been a dream of mine." She said tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear  
"wow, I'm sorry I got you fired…"  
"Don't worry about it, good came out of it…" she said smiling lightly  
"yeah you're here. I mean well not like here for me but here in a sense of literacy…" Matt said stumbling over his words. He hadn't been this nervous over a girl in a long time.  
"Nice going Matty. Love your sense of grammar." Makaela said high fiving Jeff  
"Don't you have something to go do?" Matt asked Makaela. She looked at her watch & jumped up.  
"For once I do, I'll be late to meet Al. See you guys later. You two play nice." Makaela said winking at Koriana & Matt as she walked out the door.

"Yeah I got to go warm up, c'mon Tania." Jeff said grabbing his girlfriend's hand  
"I never come with you to warm up…" Tania said not getting it  
"Well now you are c'mon babe." He said nudging her out the door.  
"Oh you want to give Koriana & Matt privacy." Tania said finally outside the locker room  
"Exactly & I wouldn't mind awhile with my sexy girlfriend alone." He said nipping at her neck with his teeth.  
"You'll have to catch me first." She said pushing away from his grasp running down the corridors as he chased her.

Matt & Koriana looked at each other for awhile.  
"You want to sit down?" Matt said gesturing toward the couch  
"sure." She said sitting on the couch as he sat next to her.  
"So…" matt said whipping the sweat off his palms onto his pants.  
"I got the bear it was really cute & sweet, you didn't have to do that."  
"Yes I did, I had to show at least a little bit of the immense gratitude I have for what you did for me."  
"Well thank you…" she said blushing.  
They continued talking for the next few hours, getting to know one another. They surprisingly had quite a bit in common.

**Makaela's POV:**

Makaela walked down the halls with her list of superstars & diva's she needed to tend to that night. She had half & Albert had half. It was already a long night, she didn't know how she was going to get through the show & go out on the town with Koriana. She arrived to her last locker room & felt a knot form in her stomach when she realized it was Punk's. She knocked & he told her to come in. She walked in & he looked up from his cell phone smiling at her.

"Hey." She said quietly  
"Hey." He responded  
"So, need anything?" she asked  
"Yeah I need tape help as always." He said smiling at her, sensing her nerves. This was the first time since the night at the pool that they had talked.  
"Ok then." She said kneeling in front of him starting to wrap his ankles & feet.  
"So I saw you getting pestered by Hawkins being a pest to you on the plane."  
"Oh, heh, yeah nothing a little Killswitch Engage can't drown out."  
"Yeah, well if he ever gives anymore problems, let me know."  
"Ok my knight in not to shining armor." She said glancing up at him flashing a small smile, making his heart skip a beat.  
_'How can this girl effect me the way no one else has or can for that matter?'_ Punk thought to himself.  
She finished with his ankles & feet taping & let him lace up his boots before she started on his hands & wrists.  
"So you should give me your number so we don't go so long without talking…" Punk said glancing at her while lacing up his boots.  
"Yeah, sure. That'd be good." Makaela said blushing slightly.

They exchanged numbers & she started taping up his wrists & hands. She hid her face behind her curtain of hair, frustrating Punk. Finally he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You don't have to be so guarded around me, princess." He said smiling lightly at her, making her blush more. No one had ever been as sweet to Makaela as Punk was. He lifted her chin with his finger making her look at him.

"I wanted to do the other night but I didn't know how you would take it." Punk said as he inched closer to her, surprisingly to him she didn't back away if anything she inched forward as well but cautiously. Soon their lips met, he kissed her slightly just long enough to feel the sensation of the soft skin of each others lips. They parted & looked at each other until Punk winced.

"I can't feel my fingers…" Punk said, causing Makaela to look down seeing she had been wrapping his hand too tight.  
"Oh my god. I'm sorry Phil." She said unwrapping the tape to re-do it.  
"It's ok." He said as they caught each others stares again.

Neither of them could deny the longing anymore, Makaela stopped taping Punks wrists & kissed him passionately. Punk was shocked but wasted no time wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him. She fit perfectly in his arms; it was like she was made to be there.

Makaela slid her tongue in Punk's mouth exploring it flicking his tongue bar causing him to moan lightly. Punk wrapped her legs around his waist, laying her back against the bench, one arm stayed behind her back while the other cupped her face. He took control of the kiss, inserting his tongue in her mouth rubbing his tongue bar against her tongue & lips making her groan for more. She sucked on his bottom lip tugging it slightly, causing Punk to smirk slightly. Things were getting steamy when they heard someone say something.

**Koriana's POV: **

Koriana walked down the corridors looking for Makaela while Matt changed into his gear & stretched. She had come to learn he was a great guy with a huge heart & deep morals. She smiled thinking about it, she looked over & found Punk's locker room, so she figured she'd peak in there to see if he knew where Makaela was. Without knocking she walked in, when she looked over she saw Punk on top of Makaela on the bench making out.  
"Oops my bad…" Koriana said with a huge cheesy grin on her face  
"Damn you." Makaela said jokingly  
"Don't mind me, continue. I'm going to go, uh, find something…" Koriana said walking out trying not to laugh.  
Koriana leaned against the cool concrete block wall, looked around to see no one down the hall & lost it, she was bent over laughing.

**Back in Punk's Locker Room: **

Punk sat Makaela up, with her still on his lap. They looked at each other & then cracked up; Makaela just buried her head in the nape of his neck.  
"Well that was embarrassing…" Makaela said composing herself enough to go back to taping his wrists & hands.  
"Yeah to say the least…" Punk said watching her draw the signature black X's across the back of his hands.  
"Ok all done." She said looking at him smiling a bit.  
"Go out with me tonight." He blurted out  
"Is that a demand or a question?" Makaela laughed slightly  
"a question of course, please go out with me tonight?" he pleaded hopeful  
"I'm sorry babe, but I promised I'd go out with Koriana tonight…"  
"Oh…" Punk said disappointed  
"But I'm sure she won't mind if you come…" Makaela said instantly perking him up  
"Ok great, just let me know." He said  
"ok, good luck tonight." She said pecking him on the lips one last time before leaving.  
Punk sat there with a huge smile on his face, he hadn't been this happy in a long time. He shook his head & got ready for his match.

**Makaela's POV:**

Makaela walked out of Punk's locker room to see Koriana standing there looking at her with a big goofy grin on her face.  
"What are you grinning about?" Makaela said walking past her friend  
"Oh nothing just the fact that my Kaela has a new man…" Koriana said nudging her friend  
"He is not my man, we're just friends." Makaela said  
"Girl I am your friend & you have never kissed me like THAT!" Koriana said laughing  
"Bite me! So maybe there is something there, I might invite him to come with us to the club tonight." Makaela said  
"Oo Lala you totally should..." Koriana said walking into the Hardys locker room.  
"She totally should what?" Jeff asked  
"I was just saying to Makaela here that she should invite Phil to come with me & her to the club."  
"What we're not invited?" Jeff asked faking being offended.  
"Y'all can all come to it'll be like a group thing…" Koriana said  
"Yeah like a group date." Tania said  
"It's not a date…" Makaela said helping Jeff tape up his ankles & knees.  
"Oh I wouldn't say that…" Koriana said in a singing voice  
"Kori shut up…" Makaela warned  
"Oh this I must hear." Matt said walking out of the bathroom in his gear. Making Koriana swallow hard seeing him shirtless. It's not like she had never seen him shirtless but this time he was not only in front of her but conscious too.  
"Well?" Tania, Matt & Jeff said snapping Koriana out of her Matt induced trance  
"Well you see I found Makaela & Punk…"  
"Kori!" Makaela yelled as soon as Albert called for her over the walkie talkie.  
"Shit, Matt I'll be back to tape you up…" Makaela said running out the door.  
As soon as Makaela was gone Koriana finished her story.  
"She can smother me in my sleep I don't care; I found them in his locker room making out." Koriana said smiling  
"Woohoo bout time she found someone…" Tania said  
Jeff started to say something when a stage hand came in & told him it was time for his match. He bid Matt & Koriana farewell as they walked out the door. Tania followed him to watch on the monitor by the curtain. Leaving Koriana & Matt alone, once again.

"Need help with your tape?" Koriana said watching him try to do it himself  
"Yeah I guess I'll just have to wait till Kaela gets back." He said in defeat  
"No need I can do it…" she said grabbing the tape from him, wrapping his wrists.  
"You're good at this…" Matt said  
"Thanks, I learned from watching Makaela do it."  
They sat in comfortable silence while Koriana taped up both his hands & wrists until Makaela came in.  
"Ah-ha! Trying to steal my job." Makaela said jokingly as she walked in examining Koriana's work. Making Matt & Koriana laugh.

**A/N:** sorry it's so long y'all it just needed to be that Thanks as always to my lovely assistant BRITTANY NICOLE. This story wouldn't be half as good without her input. R&R and ENJOY!

**Chapter 8: "Need You Tonight":**

Makaela told Punk to meet her in the lobby of the hotel. Tania was in Makaela & Koriana's room getting ready. Makaela was sitting on the bed in jeans & a babydoll t-shirt.  
"You aren't going to get dressed?" Koriana asked straightening her naturally curly hair.  
"I am dressed…"  
"Yeah for a juke joint, not for a city club." Tania said  
"Bite me." Makaela said sticking her tongue out at them  
"C'mon just step outside of the box tonight for us…" Koriana said  
"And Phil…" Tania added  
"Ugh, fine." Makaela said getting up being handed a skirt, tank top & knee high boots. She changed & left her long dark hair down.  
"See much better…" Koriana said smiling  
"You're going to make Phil drool all night girl." Tania said causing Makaela to blush.  
"C'mon let's go…" Makaela said walking out of the hotel room with her friends.

Koriana was in shorts & a t-shirt with a plunging neck line.  
Tania was in a light blue dress that stopped mid-thigh & hugged all of her curves just right.  
They got down to the lobby & all the guys jaws dropped at the sight of the girls. Jeff was in a dark grey long sleeve graphic shirt & jeans.  
Matt was in a black silk button down shirt with black jeans.  
Punk was in his usual simple t-shirt, hoodie & jeans.

"See Phil didn't dress up, why did I have to?" Makaela complained quietly to her friends before getting elbowed in the ribs by them.  
"You look…" Punk said not being able to find the words as he looked Makaela up & down.  
"Slutty, stupid?"  
"No you look beautiful." He said smiling at her, making her blush.

"You look amazing Kori." Matt said looking at her  
"thank you matt, you don't look too bad yourself." She said smiling lightly  
"ok all you love birds, let's go before Christmas." Jeff said.

They all walked out & got to their rental cars. Makaela rode with Punk while Tania, Jeff, Matt & Koriana rode together. Punk & Makaela followed Matt's rental because Koriana was picking the club & knew where to go. They finally arrived at a club that looked pretty cool; it looked mostly like a dance club probably because Koriana couldn't pass up an opportunity to dance. They parked & walked in, Punk held Makaela's hand keeping her close beside him through the crowds of people, Matt & Jeff did the same for Koriana & Tania. They chose a booth & all sat down.

"Ok we're here, happy?" Makaela yelled over the music to Koriana  
"Not until I get something to drink & dance a bit." Koriana said grabbing Makaela & Tania's hands pulling them up. They took the guys drink orders & shoved through the masses of people on the dance floor. Makaela ordered 2 Pepsi's one for her & one for Punk since neither of them drank, Tania order herself a mixed drink & Jeff a Jack & Coke, Koriana ordered herself & Matt the same thing Tania ordered for her & Jeff.  
While waiting for their orders a guy came up to Makaela & put a hand on the small of her back, causing her to look at him, she rolled her eyes, it was a buzzing Curt Hawkins.  
"What do you want Hawkins?" Makaela said removing his hand from her back.  
"You, in my hotel room." He said whispering in her ear, putting his hand back on her back, rubbing it lightly.  
"I don't think your boyfriend Zack would like that too much…" she said laughing a bit, making Tania & Koriana laugh. They got their drinks & were going to walk off when Curt grabbed her wrist.  
"You don't insult me, I will have you one way or another & you'll realize that Punk isn't a real man."  
"Let her go, you asshole." Koriana said with Tania standing behind Makaela who couldn't move. Curt just smirked & let her go, Koriana & Tania comforted Makaela, and while their backs were turned Curt slipped something in Makaela's Pepsi & walked off into the crowd of people. Makaela composed herself; she was determined to have a good time with her friends & Punk tonight. The girls grabbed their drinks & walked back to the table.  
"Finally, we were about to send up a flare we thought you girls got lost…" Jeff said as Tania slid in the booth beside him handing him his drink.  
"You'd like to play superman wouldn't you Jeff?" Makaela asked amused at her friend  
"Only for Tania, the rest of y'all can just fend for yourselves." Jeff said  
"well there goes your Christmas gift Judas…" Makaela said sticking her tongue out at Jeff.  
"Would you two put a cork in it you sound like two bickering kids…" Matt said  
"Yeah what he said…" Koriana said looking at Makaela.  
"Fine. Me & Phil are going to dance." Makaela said taking a swig of her Pepsi grabbing Punk's hand.  
"Um, Kaela, I can't dance." Punk said slightly embarrassed  
"You can dance, I'll bet my pay check to say you dance better then Jeff…" Makaela said  
"Hey! That was a low blow, c'mon Tania let's show them what it is to dance…" Jeff said pulling his girlfriend from the booth.  
"Oh god, thanks a lot Kaela…" she said as Jeff drug her to the dance floor.  
"See babe, now it's a competition, don't you thrive off competition…" Makaela said giving Punk her best puppy dog face.  
"Ok let's go try this…" Punk said taking her hand leading her to the dance floor.  
Matt laughed & just shook his head.  
"Well my lady may I have this dance?" Matt said to Koriana making her laugh slightly  
"Yes you may…" Koriana said letting Matt lead her to the dance floor.  
All 3 couples danced to Nonpoint's remake of "In the Air Tonight." & surprisingly enough to everyone, Punk could dance.

Within no time at all numerous drinks were downed & a lot of songs were danced to, while the guys took a break from dancing Tania, Koriana & Makaela were dancing to 'Need You Tonight' by INXS causing the guys to drool over them & the way they moved.  
Matt soon got Koriana to go back to the hotel with him;  
Jeff started to dance with Tania again.  
While Punk watched Makaela from the booth as her movements started to deteriorate. He stood up grabbing their stuff when a guy started to try & get Makaela out of the club with him, Punk took a closer look & realized the guy was none other then, Curt Hawkins.

Punk walked up to them at the edge of the dance floor.  
"No, stop I'm here with Ph..ph..." Makaela slurred incoherently trying to say Punk's name to Curt  
"its ok babe I got you." Curt said smirking, making Punk sick  
"Hey man back off ok, she said no."  
"Phil..." Makaela whimpered softly recognizing him in her foggy mind.  
"Yeah Kaela, it's me sweetie..." Punk said removing her from Curt's arms, into his own  
"hey man back off, you don't have to hog all of the pussy" Curt said shoving Punk, Punk just snapped, but knew he couldn't do nothing with Makaela in his arms.  
"she's mine, don't you ever talk about her like that, think about her, come in a 50 yard radiace or even breathe her name or I will pummel you back down to the dirt you came from." Punk said glaring down Curt. Defeated Curt gave up & stalked away, Punk picked Makaela up in his arms bridal style, making sure her skirt didn't show anything & walked her out to his car. He put her in & drove to the hotel, leaving Jeff & Tania to call a cab.

Punk got to the hotel, picking Makaela up again, carrying her to the elevator; he took her to his room so he could take of her for the night since he knew Koriana was with Matt.  
Punk sat Makaela on the bed as she mumbled something, he bent down closer to hear her, she smiled pulling him to her by his shirt kissing him lightly on the lips, whispering.  
"You're a good boyfriend Phil." before pulling back looking at him in the eyes & passing out.  
Punk looked down at the beautiful girl he cared so much for, who just passed out on his bed after saying he was a good boyfriend. He just shook his head trying to remind himself of the drugs Curt put in her drink probably making her say it & started undressing her; he left her in her bra & panties & put her in one of his t-shirts. He turned her on her side, putting a trash can by the bed & pulled the covers over her. He watched her for a second & then got dressed into this pajama pants & laid on the bed beside her wrapping up in his travel blanket, falling asleep.

**Matt's hotel room:**

Matt & Koriana lay on his bed watching an old movie Koriana picked out, which surprisingly enough Matt started to like. They were wrapped up in a big blanket; Koriana had her head on Matt's chest listening to his relaxed heart beat.

As the credits at the end of the movie start to roll, Matt got up to go to the bathroom.  
_'Hmm, so he asked me back to his hotel room, just to cuddle & watch old movies?'_ Koriana thought to herself flipping through the channels on the TV.  
_'I wonder what the catch is; he still hasn't tried anything since the first night at the sports bar.'_ She thought putting it on Coyote Ugly.  
Matt came out of the bathroom, stretching & yawning.  
_'Ok here we go, the old stretching & yawning trick. Now he'll come back, lie on top of me & try to kiss me.'_ Koriana thought, sighing to herself. That's how it always went for her.

Matt walked back to the bed sliding back under the covers & letting Koriana lay in his arms again. Shocking Koriana half to death that he didn't try anything.

'_Damn it feels good just to be able to hold a woman in my arms again. It been so long I forgot how good it feels & Kori fits perfectly in my arms.'_ Matt thought to himself looking down at Koriana whose head was on his chest once again.

'_I can't believe she hasn't tried to jump my bones yet, that's mostly all girls want that I come in contact with. Just to sleep with Matt Hardy WWE Superstar for one night.'_ He thought to himself sighing.  
"Wow it's already 3am?" Matt asked  
"Yeah, don't you have to get up soon?" Koriana replied looking up at him.  
"Yeah I do but I'm enjoying myself, besides I've seen this movie so if I fall asleep it'll be ok." He said laughing slightly  
_'yeah more like if we start to fuck we wont miss nothing.'_ Koriana thought, mentally rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah same here."  
He gave her a light hug as they laid down getting more comfortable in his bed as Koriana waited for his next move. Soon she realized he had fallen asleep with her wrapped in his arms. Her jaw dropped slightly as she looked at the sleeping Hardy.  
_'He's asleep. Fucking asleep. Well that's never happened before. Maybe I was wrong about him; maybe he doesn't see me as a piece of ass. Maybe we're just friends.'_ Koriana thought feeling a pang of disappointment in her heart thinking she'd never be anything more to Matt then just a friend. She unwrapped herself from Matt's arms & crawled out of bed, she grabbed her things to head back to her own room she was sharing with Makaela when she heard a light moan.  
"Kori?" Matt said from the bed  
_'so much for a clean get away.'_ Koriana thought  
"Yeah?" she said looking at him  
"You're not going to stay?"  
"I didn't think you wanted me to, besides I don't have anything to wear for bed."  
"Of course I do, you can wear one of my shirts." He said sitting up, gesturing to his bag.  
"Um, ok, I'll stay." Koriana said with a small smile. She grabbed one of Matt's shirts & changed in the bathroom. She came out & Matt was already laying down again, she walked around the bed climbing in laying down, he wrapped his arms around her again pulling her close to his warm body. Soon they were both asleep.

**Chapter 9: "Comforting & Jealousy"**

**Punk's hotel room:**

The next morning Makaela woke up with a splitting headache, she winced as she sat up in a strange room, wearing a strange shirt. She looked next to her & saw Punk lying beside her in bed. Makaela freaked out, she couldn't remember anything from the previous night & she knew she didn't drink last night, she didn't drink ever. She like Punk was straight edge. She jumped out of bed & got hit by a wave of nausea; she covered her mouth running to the bathroom, bumping into stuff from still being dizzy. Punk woke up & went into the bathroom, holding Makaela's hair back out of her face until she was finished puking.  
"Can you walk back to bed sweetie?" he asked her as she lay on the floor  
"Ugh, no I feel awful…" she groaned from the cool tile floor  
"ok then." Punk replied picking her limp body up from the floor laying her back on the bed, getting her a cool wash rag for her face. He sat beside her & wiped the hair out of her face as she ran the cloth over her face.  
"Phil?" Makaela asked weakly from the pillow  
"Yeah babe?"  
"What happened last night?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"Umm, no, only thing I remember is getting up to dance to INXS with T & Kori then waking up here." She said not looking him in the eye, ashamed of what she may have done.  
"Well in a nut shell Curt as in Hawkins slipped something in your Pepsi & tried to make off with you last night, but I stopped him & brought you back here because Kori left with Matt. You didn't do anything to be ashamed of; I slept on top of the covers all night." Punk explained watching Makaela's expression as she just stared into oblivion.

_Flashback:_

_Makaela came home to a dark apartment, that reeked of booze, turning a light on she saw her boyfriend sitting in the recliner watching the door. She could tell he was drunk again; she swallowed hard fearing the events that should unravel that night.  
"Hey babe." She said setting her bags on the floor  
"where have you been?" he said in his low sadistic tone  
"I had to go get some stuff from the store…" she said picking stuff up around the house. He got up & wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck.  
"Babe not tonight…" she said  
"Why not tonight?!" he said grabbing a fist full of her hair  
"I'm just tired, babe please stop you're hurting me…" she said whimpering in pain  
"well I'm not." He said throwing her down on the couch, climbing on top of her ripping her shirt open.  
"Please, stop, no babe please!" she said trying to fight him off  
"Shut up bitch!" he said backing handing her across the face, tears started streaming down her face. He groped & sucked her body, tearing open her jeans pushing her panties down, he un-did his pants. Makaela tried to fight him off but she just couldn't he had her pinned under his weight, he held her hands down above her head as he forced himself into her causing her to wince in pain. He moaned being as rough as he pleased with her. Makaela just cried as he took away her soul, soon he finished with her, he got up, zipped himself up & laughed at her as he walked away to go shower. Makaela curled up in a ball on the couch crying._

End Flashback:

"Kaela? Makaela?"

Makaela was finally snapped out of her trance by Punk's concerned voice.  
"You ok babe?"  
"huh? Yeah just memories…" she said not looking at him.  
He sighs touching her face lightly, as she finally looks up at him with tear-filled eyes.  
"That's all they are sweetheart, memories…" he said kissing her forehead gently.  
"You know how to get rid of bad memories?" he said with a comforting smile on his face as she looked up at his once more, causing a tear to fall that she wiped away with the sleeve of his shirt she was wearing, shaking her head no. He wiped away another tear she didn't catch & kissed her lips softly, sitting up looking at her, scratching his chin.  
"Well, you can either tell me about them see if that helps…or…you can make better ones with a certain handsome strapping young man in...Not so shining armor." He said winking at her.  
"…or both." He said smiling, proud of himself for bringing a small smile to Makaela's face.  
She took a deep steady breath as she sat up, wincing from the pain in her body, whatever Curt drugged her with made her feel like she got hit by a Mack truck. She propped some pillows behind her back as she lay against the head board.  
"I think I'll take both…" she said fiddling with her rag. "It's time I told you why I'm so screwed up."  
"Kaela you're not screwed up…" he protested  
"no, please just let me tell you this & then tell me ok?" she looked at him, her eyes pleading with him; he nodded obliging with her request.  
"About 3 ½ months ago I was in a very abusive relationship. I lived in Orlando, Florida with him for his job. He's a TNA wrestler…" she said looking up at him through her long hair.  
"He's a jobber pretty much & it frustrated him & he'd take it out on me, nightly, physically, mentally, verbally & even sexually. I thought he'd change because he wasn't like that before I moved in with him, before that he was so sweet & caring but when I moved in with him…" she drew in a deep shaky breath, while Punk held her hand.  
"He controlled every aspect of my life after months of protest I finally got out, while he was working Jeff, Matt & Tania helped me leave the apartment & I never returned or looked back. I stayed with Matt until they got me a job at the WWE cause of my medical background…he still hunts me, my dreams, I think I see him when he's not there, I hear his voice still echoing in my thoughts, the pain he inflicted upon my body, he wont go away…" she screamed sobbing as Punk pulled her into his chest, she screamed into his chest beating her fist against his chest & shoulder in frustration. He didn't care, his emotions were mixed, he felt, pain for her, sadness, anger that someone could do such things to such a amazing woman like Makaela, he held her tight against him as he lightly rocked her back & forth as she calmed down.  
"Its ok babe, I got you now, I wont let him hurt you again…" he said lifting her face up with his finger making her look at him. She nodded & he kissed her lips lightly as she laid her head on his chest again.  
"You know according to you last night, I'm a good boyfriend." Punk said to lighten the mood.  
"I said that!" she said blushing as he nodded.  
"I can't wait to prove to you how right you were." He said kissing her tenderly sucking on her lips gently.

**Koriana's POV:**

Koriana woke up in Matt's arms, making her smile. She rolled over & he was awake.  
_'he's so cute when he first wakes up'_ she thought smiling  
"what are you smiling about?" he said yawning  
"nothing…I got to go shower though, so I will see you in the lobby in a few." She said sliding out the bed, sliding her shorts on.  
"ok, I better get up too…" he said  
"can I borrow this shirt? I'll give it back I just don't feel like changing into the top I wore last night."  
"Sure no problem." He said giving her a hug  
"thanks see you in a bit." She said waving bye to him as she walked out the door bare foot to her hotel room she shared with Makaela. She walked in & didn't see Makaela & the bed hadn't been slept in; she frowned shrugging figuring she was with Tania & Jeff or something. She walked to her suitcase got her shower kit & a change of clothes; she walked into the bathroom & got in the shower.

Makaela walked into the hotel room she shared with Koriana, noticing the bed wasn't slept in but she heard the shower running. She smiled evilly she crept into the bathroom & flushed the toilet making Koriana let out a loud shriek.  
"Makaela I'm going to KILL YOU!" Koriana screamed as Makaela fell over laughing, she shook her head & walked into the main room & got her stuff ready to shower when Koriana got out of the shower when she came out smacking Makaela with her brush.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ok I give, I'm sorry…" Makaela said laughing  
"Payback is a bitch my friend." Koriana said going back into the bathroom to finish her routine as Makaela went in to get a shower.  
"So where'd you go last night?" Makaela asked  
"I slept over at Matt's hotel room" Koriana replied nonchalantly while straightening her hair.  
"You just slept over?" Makaela asked raising an eyebrow  
"Yeah it was nice; all we did was cuddle & watch movies." She said with a silly school-girl-crush smile on her face.  
"Oh my god, you like him!" Makaela replied in a singing voice  
"Yeah I guess I do. I doubt he feels the same about me though." Koriana said sighing as she started to apply her lotion.  
"Are you deaf, dumb, blind or all of the above? Of course he likes you."  
"How do you know? I mean I'm no diva; I'm just a small town girl from Kentucky. A mere silly little no body." Koriana said sighing.  
"Yes who saved his ass, now if it was me I'd marry that person, depending on who it was of course but that's not the point. The point is, you two should really talk & just get the cards out on the table." Makaela said looking at her friend.  
"Yeah I guess you're right, I'll talk to him later. Thanks Kaela." Koriana said hugging her friend  
"No probs chicka you know I'm always here for you."  
"So where were you last night?" Koriana asked Makaela  
"Well, long story short Curt slipped something in my drink & tried to get me out the club with him, Phil stopped him, took me back to his hotel room & took care of me…"  
"Oh my god, Hun that's terrible. Phil could've called me or Tania."  
"Yeah I know, but I think it was better he didn't…" Makaela said looking at her friend; Koriana just looked at Makaela confused.  
"I had a flashback to one of the first times Asshole raped me. I told Phil about my relationship with him, just not too much detail on him, just where he works & stuff."  
"Oh honey I know that must have been hard for you. How'd Phil take it?" Koriana asked while hugging her friend.  
"Quite well, he just comforted me a lot, which is was I needed. We kind of made our relationship official." Makaela said blushing as she looked at her friend, who squealed in delight.  
"I'm so happy for you Kaela!"  
"Thanks, I'm actually happy too for the first time in a long time, I'm content with my life."  
"Well good I'm glad. We better hurry or the hounds will be out for our blood." Koriana said laughing as she left Makaela to shower & get ready.

Koriana walked down the corridors of the arena they were that night going to catering to get a bottle of water. She grabbed a bottle & a piece of grilled chicken breast to munch on; it was hard to stick to her diet being on the road. She sat down at a table & started pulling apart the chicken when someone sat across from her. She looked up & rolled her eyes, the person was Zack Ryder.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't one of the Hardys ring rats." Zack said sitting down  
"what do you want Ryder?" Koriana replied eating a piece of her chicken, annoyed.  
"I just want what the Hardys get nightly baby."  
"First off I am no one's 'ring rat', second if I say no will you just drug me to get what you want like your little fuck buddy Hawkins did you my best friend?" Koriana said looking at him crossing her arms over her chest  
"aw no hard feeling baby, Hawkins is just a guy who knows what he wants, same for me." He said looking her up & down, Koriana rolled her eyes again, leaning forward she put on the sweetest smile she could muster & placed her hand on his bicep & whispered.  
"If you or your fuck buddy ever come near or my friends again I will change your religion. Got it?" she said ending her sentence with a bubbly giggle just to spite him.  
"Ok baby if you say so, but we are not that easy to get rid of…" he said winking at her as he blew her a kiss & walked off. Koriana gagged & pushed her chicken away suddenly losing her appetite. What she didn't know however was Matt saw the exchange, just not all of it.

**Matt's POV:**

Matt walked down the corridors in his ring gear with a ghost of a smile on his lips. He was actually happy, sure he was happy a lot since he was ECW Champion, one of his dreams but that was professional, his personal life seemed to be in bloom once again after all the heart ache he had endured over the past few years. He walked to catering since Koriana told him that is where she would be, but something stopped him in his tracks as he got to the doorway of catering. Koriana and that punk Zack Ryder, together & she was smiling, toughing his bicep & she even giggled. Matt's blood boiled, he had been played once again, his jaw & fists clenched as he turned on his heel & walked down the corridors again.  
_'She's just like the rest of them, fucking ring rat. How could I have been so wrong, again?'_ Matt thought to himself. When he bumped into a tiny figure, it was Eve Torres. A girl who had been trying to get with him for months, ever since she was in the diva search.  
"I'm sorry Eve." Matt said quietly, not trusting his voice at the moment since he was upset.  
"Its fine Matt, how are you?" she asked twirling her hair a bit with her finger.  
"I'm, I'm ok." Matt said looking up seeing Koriana standing at the corner of the hall looking at the two, he smirked _'revenge is going to be sweet. Bitch.'_ He thought to himself.  
"Good, I'm glad to hear it." She said smiling at him  
"I love your ring attire, you know blue is one of my favorite colors." He said rubbing the strap of her barely there ring attire top, causing her to giggle.  
"Thanks, I'll have to remember that." She said putting a hand on his t-shirt covered stomach.  
As soon as he looked up at Koriana he felt like shit, he literally almost saw her heart break in her eyes. _'Oh well, it'll teach her to flirt with other guys & lead people on.'_ He thought to himself, carrying on the conversation with Eve for awhile.

**Koriana's POV: **

Koriana walked back to the Hardy's locker room, feeling sick to her stomach.  
_'I was wrong when I thought douches have hearts'_ she thought to herself  
_'and here I thought maybe, just maybe he may have liked me. God what was I thinking, he could never like someone normal like me, he's already tasted diva's' _She thought laughing sourly to herself _'it'll be too soon if I never see Matt Hardy again.'_ She thought as she sat down on the couch. As soon as she got comfortable someone walked through the door. It was Matt. She looked at him & crossed her arms. He glanced over at her & went to try & wrap his knee. Looking in his bag seeing he forgot it at the hotel he tossed his duffel bag against the wall in aggravation.

"What crawled up your ass & bit you twice? Eve turn you down for tonight?" Koriana said venom oozing off every word  
"Oh you have room to speak, so how's the sex session with Zack going to go down tonight?" Matt said glaring at her, making Koriana get up not one to be intimidated by anyone, she stood in front of him.  
"What the fuck are you talking about, you lunatic?"  
"Oh don't try to play that shit, I saw you in catering flirting your ass off with him."  
"Oh my God, you have no idea. It was all a sham I was putting up a front, I wasn't flirting I was threatening him…" she said making Matt look at her confused.  
"Yeah, see what you don't know Mr. High & Mighty ECW jerk off, Hawkins drugged Makaela last night & tried to take her back to his hotel room & rape her cause she turned him down! So when I turned him down I threatened him because I know how to take care of myself. But you'd know that if your head wasn't so far up Eve's cunt!" Koriana said crossing her arms, Matt looking at her in shock, but soon he recovered.  
"Oh yeah right, let's hide behind poor little Makaela & not show your true colors. Ring Rat." Matt said almost instantly regretting it has her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall for him.  
"If what I was doing with Ryder was flirting then, you should be getting laid tonight. I mean after all she is the one you wish you were with, I mean why waste your time on a girl like…" Koriana said but couldn't finish when Matt grabbed her by her arms pulling her to him kissing he. Koriana tried to push him away but soon was over come by the sparks caused by their lips. It was a sensual yet aggressive kiss; Matt slid his tongue over Koriana's lips as she opened her mouth letting him slide his tongue in her mouth, massaging his tongue against hers. She sucked the tip of his tongue & his full lips. They reluctantly pulled apart after awhile, Koriana just looked at him & then slapped him across the face, causing them both to smirk, she pulled him to her by his shirt into another passionate kiss, burring her hands in his hair as his hands rested on her butt, squeezing it lightly. Matt broke the kiss & looked at her funny.  
"What?" she asked looking at him confused  
"so does this mean we like each other?"  
"I don't know let me see…" she said kissing him lightly again "yeah we like each other." She said smiling at him, as he smiled down at her.

Soon Makaela walked in not looking up  
"Matt have you seen your brother, I think him & Tania wondered off to hum…" she said finally looking up at the scene in front of her, her jaw dropping slightly. Matt & Koriana just looked at their friend like 'what?'

"Ok, I'm going to, um, hunt for Jeff…SKITTLES!!" Makaela said walking out the door.  
The embraced duo just laughed slightly & kissed each other again.

**Chapter 10: "First Dates":**

Makaela walked to Punk's locker room trying not to laugh at the scene between Matt & Koriana she had just witnessed. She knocked on the door & he told her to come in, she walked in & he smiled up at her.  
"Hey sexy, how you feeling?" he asked hugging her.  
"Not so sexy but I think I'll live." She said resting her head on his chest.  
"Aw I'm sorry babe." He said kissing her head, when she cracked up.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"I'm sorry I just caught Koriana & Matt in the Hardy locker room kissing."  
"Heh seems like they finally gave into temptation of liking each other."  
"Yeah…" Makaela replied as she kept her head on Punk's chest  
"Makaela?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Will you go out with me? Like on a real date?" Punk asked as she looked up at him, she smiled.  
"Yes Phil, I'd love to go out with you on a real date." She replied kissing him on the lips softly.  
"Good then tomorrow after the show, we'll go on our first official real date." He said with a smile.  
"Sounds like a plan, but until then do you need any taping up or anything?"  
"As always babe, this time I need you to help tape up my elbow it's been giving me shit."  
"Ok no problem." Makaela replied going to work taping Punk up.

**Back in the Hardys locker room:**

Koriana & Matt were sitting on the couch, just looking at each other smiling. Matt tucked a stray strand of hair behind Koriana's ear.  
"So Kori, will you go out with me?"  
"I thought we already were." She said confused at first.  
"No, I mean like go out with me on a date." He said chuckling lightly  
"Hmmm, let me think about it…" she said getting a shocked expression from Matt causing her to laugh.  
"Yes I'll go out with you…" she said smiling at him.  
"Ok then, we'll go out tomorrow night after the show…"  
"Sounds good…" she said as Jeff & Tania walked in.  
"what sounds good?" Jeff asked  
"Nothing…" Matt said looking up at his baby brother  
"Doesn't sound like 'nothing' " Jeff said mocking his brother  
"Doesn't look like it either, look at their faces…" Tania said  
"You two finally hooked up?!" Jeff asked  
"Define hook-up" Koriana asked  
"Se…" Jeff started to say when Tania covered his mouth  
"Like start dating, become a couple." Tania said looking at her boyfriend  
"Yeah, you could say that…" Matt & Koriana said looking at each other sort of blushing.

Later that night, Tania, Koriana & Makaela decided that they would go to the mall the next day before the show to pick up some new outfits for their dates. Matt convinced Koriana to stay with him in his room & Punk convinced Makaela to stay with him in his.

**The next morning (Makaela's POV):**

Makaela leaned over Punk to slap the snooze button; she just stayed lying on top of him. She soon fell back asleep listening to his heart beat when her cell phone rang, making them both groan. She answered it reluctantly.  
"Hello?" she mumbled into the phone  
"Kaela get your ass out of bed." Tania said  
"Why?" Makaela whined into the phone  
"Because we need to go shopping before you have to work." Tania said  
"Ugh fine, give me 15 minutes." Makaela groaned before hanging up on her friend & laying her head back down on Punks chest. Punk roused up smiling down at the girl lying on top of him, he brushed her hair out of her face causing her to look up at him smiling.  
"Morning." She said

"Morning, was that T?" he asked stretching  
"Yeah I have to go to hell…" she said making him look at her funny  
"The mall…" she said as he nodded in understanding, she finally tried to get up but got pulled back down on top of Punk causing her to laugh.  
"Babe I got to get ready…"  
"No I'm holding you hostage…" he said holding her close, kissing her lips lightly sucking on them. She moaned lightly deepening the kiss; he cupped her face in his hands when loud banging & hollering were heard at the door. Makaela broke the kiss rolling out of bed, answering the door. Seeing Tania standing there dressed ready to go.

"Why are you not ready?" Tania asked putting her hands on her hips  
"Because you know I am NOT a morning person." Makaela said yawning, as Tania walked in, Punk was sitting in bed he had thrown on some basketball shorts & a t-shirt.  
"Morning Punk, mind if I steal Kaela for awhile?" Tania asked sweetly at a dosing off Punk.  
"No just bring her back to me, or I'll call the cops." Punk said with a sleepy smile, winking at Makaela.  
"Good, will do, Now Kaela go get dressed." Tania said nudging her friend to the bathroom.  
"Do I at least have time to shower?"  
"Nope."  
"Damn that sucks." Makaela said going into the bathroom quickly getting ready pecking Punk on the lips saying a quick good-bye before Tania drug her out of the room.

**Matt's Hotel Room:**

Matt woke up earlier then he should, like normal. He rolled over in bed not use to having someone beside him, he watched Koriana sleeping peacefully beside him as the sun came up. The pinks, oranges & purples washing over her body like she was an angel & to him she was just that. An Angel. He smiled, for the first time in a long time he actually felt comfortable around someone, like someone actually cared & felt the same things he felt in return. Suddenly she stirred in her sleep, causing a curl to fall in front of her face, her face hardening. He tucked the loose curl behind her ear & slowly moved in to kiss her soft lips, he pulled back & watched her eyes flutter open & a smile come to her lips.  
"Morning." He said watching her  
"Mm morning…" she said stretching, laying her head on his chest, drawing patterns with her fingers on his chest & stomach as he played with her hair. Until he pulled her face up gently to meet his claiming her lips in a passionate kiss without saying a word, anything that needed to be said was said in that kiss. There hands were intertwined lying on Matt's chest when a loud banging on the door started. Koriana broke the kiss reluctantly & got out of bed & opened the door to see Tania & Makaela standing there.

"Damn Kaela you look rough." Koriana said looking at her friend's frazzled exterior with dark sunglasses on.  
"Bite me." Makaela said getting drug into the hotel room by Tania.  
"So are you ready?" Tania asked hyper  
"T how many of Jeff's red bulls have you drank this morning?" Matt asked his brothers girlfriend  
"Only 4 in the past half hour." She said grinning widely.

"And where is that brother of mine?" Matt enquired  
"Sleeping." Tania replied fast  
"something I should be doing right now." Makaela mumbled  
"Ok, I'll be ready in a second." Koriana said walking into the bathroom, when Makaela collapsed on the bed trying to go back to sleep. Tania was trying to pull her up when Koriana hollered from the bathroom knowing her friend.  
"Makaela Connelly get your ass off my bed!" laughing when Makaela grumbled something getting up leaning against the wall. Koriana got ready, pecked Matt on the lips good-bye as he patted her on the butt as she walked away & they were off to the mall.

**The Mall:**

Makaela, Koriana & Tania had been walking around shopping for what seemed like hours to Makaela. Tania had gotten some new outfits, so did Koriana but Makaela had only gotten a few shirts from Hot Topic much to the protest of her two friends. They finally stopped in front of the one store Makaela was scared to ever enter. Victoria's Secret.

"I smell cookies, I'll be back later." Makaela said trying to walk away when Tania & Koriana grabbed her dragging her in the store.  
"Let me go, I just want a cookie, I have low blood sugar I could faint any minute." Makaela said  
"No you don't you nerd." Koriana said looking around the racks.  
"Yeah besides, you need something to make Phil drool." Tania said looking around.  
Makaela just rolled her eyes & attempted to try & look for something. Finally Koriana decided on a simple red lace push up bra & matching thong.  
Tania got a silk leopard print push up bra & thong panties with pink trim.  
Makaela grabbed a purple lace halter baby doll & matching thong set.

They all grabbed a pair of heels that matched their sets. They paid for their stuff & walked out of the store to get some lunch.  
"Kaela, Phil is going to bust a fucking nut when he sees you in that girl." Koriana said, causing her friend to blush.  
"Yeah I agree so when are you going to wear it for him?" Tania asked.  
"I'm not sure, when the time is right. What about you Kori?" Makaela asked her friend.  
"Uh, well, um, I don't know, next question." Koriana said trying to shift the spotlight off of herself.

**Hotel Gym (Jeff, Matt & Punk):**

"So where you guys taking your girls tonight?" Jeff asked as he spotted Matt while he bench pressed.  
"I'm taking Kori ice skating, she said something about loving to ice skate in the winter." Matt said resting the bar in its holder, sitting up.  
"And what about you Phil?" Jeff asked switching places with Matt starting to bench press. Punk slowed down from jogging on the treadmill long enough to answer.  
"I'm taking Kaela to an aquarium since she has a thing about the ocean." He said breathing heavy returning to his jogging.  
"Damn dude you already know her too well…" Matt said laughing slightly.  
"Sounds like you do to about Kori." Punk replied to Matt

"Yeah I guess I sort of do…" Matt said smirking to himself  
"Kori & Matt, sitting in a tree…" Jeff said finishing up his bench press.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Matt said to his baby brother as he started doing leg weights.  
"Nope all my entertainment is shopping at the mall." Jeff said with an evil grin  
"We didn't need to know that but thank you for the information." Punk said getting off the treadmill, taking a swig of his bottle of water.  
"Yeah what he said…" Matt replied, as Jeff flipped them both the bird.

**Later that night:**

The show went off without a hitch, Makaela & Koriana got ready for their dates towards the end of the show. Koriana wore one of her new outfits which consisted of a red long sleeve v-neck shirt, some simple dark blue jeans, a red & white striped scarf & a new pair of Ugg boots. She left her hair down; even though Chicago was the "windy city" it was pleasantly calm that night.

Makaela wore a vintage "The Ramones" presidential seal logo baby-doll shirt she got from Hot Topic, some of her favorite light blue color jeans & some black converse she had bought that day. She clipped her hair up & she was ready to go.

Koriana & Makaela came out of the Hardys locker room bathroom, Matt was waiting on Koriana in a black long sleeve t-shirt & dark color jeans & boots.

"Wow Kaela, way to step outside the box." Jeff said  
"Shut up Skittles." Makaela said flipping her friend off.

Soon they turned their attention to Matt & Koriana, who Matt was gawking over.  
"Speak boy, speak…" Makaela said before Matt pushed her over she landed in the laps of Jeff & Tania.  
"Thanks for dropping in…" Tania said to her friend  
"No problem how's the weather up there?"  
"Good but don't you have to meet Phil?" Tania asked  
"Ah shit, I'll talk to you goons later." Makaela said grabbing her bag & coat running out the door.

"You look great Kori." Matt said looking her up & down.  
"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself Hardy." Koriana said smiling at him as he stood up & kissed her lightly on the lips.  
"I know thanks I've always been the better looking brother." Jeff said before Matt kicked him in the shin.  
"You ready to go?" Matt asked offering Koriana his arm  
"Yes I am." She said as she looped her arm threw his, grabbing their bags the walked out to his rental car, getting in they drove off to their first official date.

**Makaela's POV:**

Makaela walked down the halls to Punk's locker room knocking on the door she walked in, he had just got all his stuff put back into his duffel bag. He was wearing jeans, Nikes, a white long sleeve shirt under a black "Misfits" t-shirt & his favorite vintage Chicago Cubs baseball cap with his hair pulled back.  
"You're late." He said jokingly  
"I'm sorry honey, here's a diamond." Makaela replied joking back.  
"Keep the diamond I'd rather have you." He said wrapping his arms around her kissing her lightly on the lips.  
"Mm that sounds better. You ready?" She asked holding his hand  
"Yep, nice shirt by the way." He said as he grabbed his bag walking out of his locker room.  
"Thanks, I like it myself." She said laughing as they got into his rental, driving off.

**Koriana & Matt's Date (Pt. 1 of 2):**

Matt pulled up to a warehouse type building making Koriana look at him weird.  
"C'mon I'm not an axe murderer I promise." He said helping her out of the car, holding her hand they walked in & Koriana saw an ice skating rink.  
"Oh my God Matt this is great, but I don't have any skates."  
"I got us some rented skates; any other excuses or are you ready to hit the ice?" Matt said smiling at her.  
"No more excuses." She said as they started lacing up their skates, they walked out on the ice & started skating around. They raced each other & Koriana danced around causing Matt to laugh.  
"Let's see if I can do any tricks I probably can't but let's find out…" Koriana said skating away from Matt's grasp, causing him to laugh watching her. She skated fast & tried to complete a jump but twisted her ankle on the landing & fell hitting the ice hard.  
"Koriana!" Matt screamed skating over to her, she rolled over on her back laughing.  
"Ouch, remind me not to do that again." She said looking at him with a smile on her face.  
"You're ok?"  
"Yeah just sore, probably going have a few bruises tomorrow." She said assuring him with a smile. He just shook his head leaning down kissing her lips gently sucking on them, pulling back.  
"Let's get out of here & get something to eat." Matt said helping her up, she winced putting pressure on her ankle.  
"Now I'm really regretting trying to do a trick." She said favoring her ankle.  
"Here I'll carry you." Matt said picking her up bridal style when he lost his footing & they both crashed down onto the ice.  
"You were saying butter-feet?" Koriana said looking at Matt on his back on the ice.  
"You're going to pay for that." He said as they started to crawl to the edge of the ice.  
"I aint scared." She said laughing.  
"Oh you should be missy." He said as they reached the floor taking off their skates, he picked her up & helped her get her boots back on.  
"Thank you Mathew, now carry me to the carriage." Koriana said jokingly at Matt.  
"You're just loving this aren't you?" Matt said picking her up putting her in the car.  
"Oh yeah baby." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips before he got into the drivers side & they drove off to get something to eat.

**Makaela & Punks Date (Pt. 1 of 2):**

Punk drove Makaela to the aquarium & she got antsy.  
"C'mon Phil, hurry up." Makaela said rushing Punk to walk with her up the step to the entrance of the aquarium.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said laughing at her antsy ness he got to the sidewalk where she stood & they walked in, hand & hand. They walked in Punk was happy with the choice of date he made; the expressions on Makaela's face were reward enough for him. She smiled a lot when she was with him & he loved knowing he made her smile. Finally when it came to the shark tunnel she refused to go in.  
"Nope, no way…" she said crossing her arms over her chest  
"Why not?"  
"One I'm Closter phobic & 2 have you not seen Jaws 3? That damn shark broke the glass & people were dinner!"  
"Ok, One, I'll protect you, I haven't let anything thing happen to you yet have I?" He asked, she just chook her head no.  
"Right & second, that was a cheesy movie, so c'mon, for me?" he asked giving her his best puppy dog face.  
"Oh alright only for you." She said as she let Punk lead her into the tunnel, they hopped on the coveter belt that carried them through the tunnel. He wrapped his arms around her letting her lean up against him as they looked at the different sharks & animals in the tank. Soon they were out of the tunnel when Punk spoke.  
"See that wasn't bad at all was it?"  
"No it wasn't."  
"You just need to realize, I'll always be here to protect you." He said leaning his forehead against hers  
"I like that promise." She said kissing him softly.  
"C'mon let's get something to eat." He said pulling her to a private room, where they had dolphins for the show they had during the day. He knew how much she loved dolphins. The trainers were in there ready to show them the dolphins after they had a picnic & a little show.  
"Phil this is amazing thank you." She said hugging him  
"You're very welcome babe. Now sit let's eat." He said gesturing to a towel that was set up with a few sandwiches from Subway.  
They sat & ate watching the dolphins, enjoying each others company.

**Koriana & Matt's Date (Pt. 2 of 2):**

Matt carried Koriana up to the hotel room they shared, even though she insisted she was ok to walk. They got to the room & it was already set up with dinner for two. Matt sat her on the bed & went to get her plate & glass.  
"Matt how did you have time to do all this?" Koriana asked watching him shuffle around the room.  
"Jeff owed me & Tania was happy to help." He said placing an ice pack on her ankle before sitting in bed beside her.  
"Well thank you, spaghetti is my favorite." She said as they started to eat.

They made small talk until they were finished & Koriana started to giggle.  
"What's so funny?" Matt asked, amused at her giggling  
"You have spaghetti sauce on the corner of your mouth." She said laughing as he attempted to wipe it off.  
"C'mere I'll get it." She said leaning over licking the tiny spot on the corner of his mouth & then kissing him passionately. He pulled her to him, as they laid down he was partially on top of her. He pulled back & looked at her.  
"Did you get it?" he asked  
"Oh yeah…" she said smiling at him as she bit her bottom lip  
"How's your ankle?"  
"Good, why?"  
"Think you can stand on it?"  
"Uh yeah."

"Good, I want to do something…" he said helping her up off the bed, turning the CD player on a song came on.  
"Can I have this dance?" he asked making her laugh  
"yes you may." She said as they started to slow dance to "You" by Switchfoot.

_There's always something  
in the way  
There's always something  
getting through  
but it's not me  
it's You, it's You_

sometimes ignorance  
rings true  
but hope is not in  
what I know  
it's not in me. me  
it's in You, it's in You

it's all I know  
it's all I know  
it's all I know

I find peace when  
I'm confused  
I find hope when  
I'm let down  
not in me...me  
in You  
it's in you

I hope to lose myself  
for good  
I hope to find it in the end  
not in me...me  
in You  
in You  
in You

it's all I know  
it's all I know  
it's all I know

in You  
in You  
its in You  
its in You

there's always something in the way  
there's always something getting through  
but it's not me  
it's You  
it's You  
it's You…  


Koriana had her head on Matt's chest; he kissed the top of her head. They cleaned up, changed & went to bed. Sleeping contently in each other's arms.

**Makaela & Punk's Date (Pt. 2 of 2):**

Makaela & Punk decided to go back to the hotel, they got to the room & Punk had chocolate covered strawberries & the godfather box set ready for them.  
"This is amazing Phil!"  
"Thanks I had Tania help me with it…"  
"Well you definitely earned many brownies points." She said wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him lightly. They finally sat on the bed & started eating the strawberries & watching the movies. They took turns feeding each other & eating every single last strawberry. They cleaned up & finished watching the first Godfather, Makaela laid on Punk's chest in his arms, while he held her. Soon she was reciting the lines.  
"Seen this before?" Punk asked chuckling.  
"Only a few times." Makaela said looking up at him sticking her tongue out; soon he leaned down sucking the tip of it, pulling her closer as they deepened the kiss. They shifted on the bed with him lying on top of her. His hand traveled down under her shirt resting his warm hand on her bare tummy, she pulled back looking at him unsure.  
"Don't worry Kaela; I won't make you do anything you don't want to. I promise." He said smiling at her comfortingly, she smiled & nodded back. Soon they were resting in each other arms when he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. Smiling at her, he stopped the movie & the TV switched to VH1 Classic, Makaela was watching it earlier in the day & a song caught his ear. It was "She Talks to Angels" by The Black Crowes.

_She never mentions the word addiction  
In certain company  
Yes, shell tell you she's an orphan  
After you meet her family_

She paints her eyes as black as night, now  
Pulls those shades down tight  
Yeah, she gives a smile when the pain comes,  
The pains gonna make everything alright

Says she talks to angels,  
They call her out by her name  
She talks to angels,  
Says they call her out by her name

She keeps a lock of hair in her pocket  
She wears a cross around her neck  
Yes, the hair is from a little boy  
And the cross is someone she has not met, not yet

Says she talks to angels,  
Says they all know her name  
Oh yeah, she talks to angels,  
Says they call her out by her name

She don't know no lover,  
None that I ever seen  
Yes, to her that aint nothing  
But to me, yeah me,  
Its everything

She paints her eyes as black as night now  
She pulls those shades down tight  
Oh yeah, there's a smile when the pain comes,  
The pains gonna make everything alright, alright yeah

She talks to angels,  
Says they call her out by her name  
Oh yeah, yeah, angels  
Call her out by her name  
Oh, angels  
They call her out by her name  
Oh, she talks to angels  
They call her out  
Yeah, they call her out  
Don't you know that they call her out by her name

Punk looked down at Makaela, smiling & kissed her cheek, good night, turning the TV off, he let himself be over come by sleep.

**Chapter 11: "Feel like Makin' Love":**

**The next day:**

The guys & Makaela had a few days off so while the guys were at the gym, Koriana, Tania & Makaela went out to get lunch. They had just gotten their food & started to eat when Makaela spoke.  
"I think, no I know, I'm going make love to Phil tonight." Makaela said picking at her food with her fork, with a smile on her face. Tania looked up in shock & Koriana choked on her water.  
"Are you sure about this Kaela?" Koriana asked  
"Yeah it's a huge step Hun." Tania said looking at her friend  
"I know, but y'all are the one's who encouraged me to take the leap of fate & date Phil. And he makes me…feel. Like I've never felt before, like how I've always wanted to feel, how I deserve to feel." She said looking at her friends  
"I support you chick-a-dee, no matter what." Koriana said hugging her friend.  
"Me too." Tania said holding Makaela's hand.  
"Thanks you guys." Makaela said as they all went back to their lunch.  
"You so should wear that purple lace haltered baby-doll nightie set you got from Victoria's Secret the other day." Koriana said, Tania agreed.  
"I plan on it." Makaela replied blushing.  
"Ooo, we've turned you into a little minx." Tania said  
"No just you, all that sex you have with Jeff & the stories have rubbed off on me." Makaela said cringing at the thoughts.  
"Bite me, y'all are just jealous." Tania said jokingly.  
"Not really I got the older but hotter brother." Koriana said proudly  
"I got the straight-edge superstar." Makaela said  
"We've really lucked out this time girls." Tania said as they all agreed.

**That night (Punk & Makaela's Hotel Room):**

Punk & Makaela arrived back at their hotel room after dinner together Makaela decided it was 'time'.  
"Babe, I'm going to get a shower real quick." Makaela said glancing back at Punk who was already into the video game he was playing.  
"Ok honey take your time." He said not looking away from the TV; she just rolled her eyes & picked up the lingerie & dashed into the bathroom so Punk wouldn't see anything. She showered, after she got out she dabbed some perfume on her neck, wrists & between her breasts. She left her hair down letting it cascade down her back. She slipped into the lace thong panties & then the baby-doll top. She situated her boobs into the cups of the bra & slid her feet into the heels she bought, and then decided against them staying barefoot. She took a deep steadying breath & walked out & stood in the doorway looking at Punk.

Punk heard her come out the bathroom but didn't see her, when he looked up from the TV his jaw dropped, his body went numb as he dropped his controller.  
"See something you like Mr. Brooks?" She asked slowly walking toward him  
"I...uh, um, yeah…wow." He stammered looking at her as she stood between his parted legs. She ran her fingers through his hair, leaning down to kiss him tenderly. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs, over her butt. He pulled back from her lips & looked at her before he laid a light kiss on her lace covered tummy. He stood up & laid her on the bed, she scooted up on the bed her head resting on the pillow watching him. He laid between her legs, kissing her as his fingertips slid down one of her long legs, causing her body to produce chill bumps on them. She tugged at his shirt pulling it off of him tossing it to the floor. He smiled down at her beautiful form in front of him. He went down to start kissing & sucking on her neck as he kneaded a breast through the lace, making her moan lightly.

He pushed the fabric up over her tummy, kissing down between the valley between her breast placing soft warm kisses on her tummy feeling the muscles in her tummy tighten as he body quivered lightly in anticipation & nervousness. No one had been this slow & tender with her before & she was nervous. Punk sensed this kissed his way back to her neck, whispering.  
"We don't have to do this babe." He said looking at her, as she looked at him trailing her hands down his chest & stomach.  
"No I want this, I want to feel you, all of you…" she said sliding a finger under the waist line of his jeans, making him swallow hard.

He knew he wanted to be gentle with her but he didn't know how long he could depend on sheer willpower with the way she touched him. It's wasn't completely sexually, it was intimately, loving if anything. He slid his hands under the baby-doll top & took it off her, he swallowed hard again seeing her lay there topless in front of him, wanting no one else but him. He leaned down & took a nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around it the cold metal of his tongue ring & the warmth of his tongue sending chills down Makaela's spine. He did the same to her other nipple & then sat up kneeling between her legs as his fingers slid under the flimsy waist line of her thong panties pulling them down her legs slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Soon they were discarded on the floor. She sat up un-doing his pants kissing his stomach, she pulled his pants & boxers down & the kicked them off the rest of the way. She swallowed hard seeing how big he was & then just looked up at him & smirked sexily as he laid her back down sliding between her legs once again.

She moaned feeling the heat from his swollen cock on her wet pussy lips, he intertwined their fingers & held them above her head, and he kissed her lightly before asking.  
"You ready?"  
"Yes…" she said looking at him in the eyes; he smiled lightly kissing her before slowly sliding his cock into her tight pussy inch by inch. She moaned out as he buried himself deep inside of her. He lay still for a few seconds so her pussy could wrap snuggly around his cock, which it did. Almost like he was made for her. Soon he started sliding in & out of her pussy slowly, he watched her face contour in pleasure as he continued his slow but hard thrusts, he placed kisses on her jaw line & neck. She hands gripped his above her head in pleasure as she arched her back.  
"Harder…" she moaned surprising Punk but he obeyed her command & started moving faster & harder into her as her hips met each of his thrusts. As there bodies stuck together from the light sheet of sweat blanketing bother their bodies they looked at each feeling both of their peaks coming. Thrusting together one last time they let their selves slip in the abyss, Punk rested his head in the nape of Makaela's neck as she wrapped her arms around his body as they tried to control their breathing. Once they composed their selves Punk pulled out of Makaela rolling to the side of her as she wiped a stray strand of hair out of his face kissing him.  
"Thank you." She said pulling back from the kiss.  
"Anything for you princess." He said smiling as he cupped her face.

She laid her head on his chest & they fell asleep wrapped each others arms.

**Matt & Koriana's Hotel Room:**

After dinner Matt was laying in bed flipping through the channels on TV while Koriana got a devilish idea, she grabbed her lingerie from Victoria's Secret & started digging through Matt's bag looking for something, this caught Matt's attention making him ask.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Looking for a jammie shirt…" she replied nonchalantly  
"Why wear anything at all?" Matt said with a smirk  
"Because I'm a lady & because I am not a guy & can't just strip down to my underwear like you I must cover up the merchandise." She said finally grabbing one of his black silk button down shirts & going into the bathroom making Matt just smile & shake his head.

Koriana slipped into her red lace push up bra & matching thong set, she slid Matt's shirt on top of it buttoning it up, letting her hair down & walking out, satisfied with her look. She walked out of the bathroom but Matt didn't pay her any attention, rolling her eyes she cleared her throat.  
"Hey babe, what do you want to watch Pearl Harbor or CSI: New York?" he asked still not looking up at her, she rolled her eyes & sauntered in front of the TV turning it off.  
"I think I got something that might interest you more then TV." She said as he looked at her she smiled seeing the effect she was having on him. His eyes were almost out of his head as he swallowed hard. He always loved seeing girls in one of his shirts it was insanely sexy but with her it was 10 times hotter.  
"What seems to be the problem Mr. Hardy?" she asked fiddling with one of the buttons on the shirt.  
"N, nothing…" he said as he felt his cock grow harder in his pants.  
"Oh so if I do this…" she said slowly unbuttoning the shirt "…it wouldn't bother you?" she said smiling evilly. Matt couldn't move all he could do was watch & try not to drool as she slowly moved her hips around slowly as she unbuttoned the shirt letting the smooth fabric fall from her body revealing her bra & panty set making him groan softly. She smiled crawling on the bed, straddling him, sliding a hand up his bare tummy & chest leaning down to kiss him passionately.

He returned the kiss running his large warm hands up behind her arms causing chills up & down Koriana's spine. His fingertips slid each bra strap down as his mouth claimed the skin where the lace once sat making Koriana's breath catch in her throat. Matt unhooked her bra sliding it off her tossing it to the floor looking up at her exposed breast his finger slid down them grazing the nipples before he took one in his mouth sucking it teasing it with his teeth & tongue while his hand kneaded the other. He gave each breast attention & moved down kissing her rib cage & stomach while his hands grabbed her round ass pulling her closer to him, her lace covered pussy coming in full contact with his hard bulging jean covered crotch making her moan, pulling his hair a bit.

She pushed him to lie back on the bed again & kiss down his neck & chest nipping a nipple with her teeth causing him to jerk slightly in pleasure; she smiled as she kissed her way down his stomach, undoing his pants sliding them & his boxers off tossing them to the floor sliding up his body avoiding his hard throbbing cock. She kissed him passionately as he flipped her over onto her back he pulled back from the kiss, smirking as his fingers slid down to the top of her panties.  
"you're over-dressed babe" he said making her blush slightly as he began to slide her panties down her long legs, tossing them to the floor he looked at her.  
"You're beautiful baby." He said kissing her neck as he placed himself between her legs, in one swift motion he entered her causing her to moan & arch her back in pleasure. He licked up her rib cage to her collar bone as he started to thrust in & out of her. He drove his cock deep in her pussy as she wrapped her legs around his waist making his cock go deeper hitting her g spot repeatedly. Soon she pushed him on his back seizing control as she smirked down at him, riding his cock up & down, his hands on her hips. She wiggled & moved her hips in ways Matt had never felt before soon they let their selves hit their peak of ecstasy; she collapsed down on top of him after they both were spent, she kissed his heaving chest & he rubbed her back. She finally slid off his cock & lay next to him  
"You were amazing…" she said laying her head on his shoulder  
"you were too angel." He said kissing the top of her head as they fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N:** Sorry if the smut seems corny & stupid I think I may have lost a bit of my it's been awhile since I had to write a smut scene so forgive me.

**Chapter 12:**


	11. Feel Like Makin' Love

**Chapter 11: "Feel like Makin' Love":**

**The next day:**

The guys & Makaela had a few days off so while the guys were at the gym, Koriana, Tania & Makaela went out to get lunch. They had just gotten their food & started to eat when Makaela spoke.  
"I think, no I know, I'm going make love to Phil tonight." Makaela said picking at her food with her fork, with a smile on her face. Tania looked up in shock & Koriana choked on her water.  
"Are you sure about this Kaela?" Koriana asked  
"Yeah it's a huge step Hun." Tania said looking at her friend  
"I know, but y'all are the one's who encouraged me to take the leap of fate & date Phil. And he makes me…feel. Like I've never felt before, like how I've always wanted to feel, how I deserve to feel." She said looking at her friends  
"I support you chick-a-dee, no matter what." Koriana said hugging her friend.  
"Me too." Tania said holding Makaela's hand.  
"Thanks you guys." Makaela said as they all went back to their lunch.  
"You so should wear that purple lace haltered baby-doll nightie set you got from Victoria's Secret the other day." Koriana said, Tania agreed.  
"I plan on it." Makaela replied blushing.  
"Ooo, we've turned you into a little minx." Tania said  
"No just you, all that sex you have with Jeff & the stories have rubbed off on me." Makaela said cringing at the thoughts.  
"Bite me, y'all are just jealous." Tania said jokingly.  
"Not really I got the older but hotter brother." Koriana said proudly  
"I got the straight-edge superstar." Makaela said  
"We've really lucked out this time girls." Tania said as they all agreed.

**That night (Punk & Makaela's Hotel Room):**

Punk & Makaela arrived back at their hotel room after dinner together Makaela decided it was 'time'.  
"Babe, I'm going to get a shower real quick." Makaela said glancing back at Punk who was already into the video game he was playing.  
"Ok honey take your time." He said not looking away from the TV; she just rolled her eyes & picked up the lingerie & dashed into the bathroom so Punk wouldn't see anything. She showered, after she got out she dabbed some perfume on her neck, wrists & between her breasts. She left her hair down letting it cascade down her back. She slipped into the lace thong panties & then the baby-doll top. She situated her boobs into the cups of the bra & slid her feet into the heels she bought, and then decided against them staying barefoot. She took a deep steadying breath & walked out & stood in the doorway looking at Punk.

Punk heard her come out the bathroom but didn't see her, when he looked up from the TV his jaw dropped, his body went numb as he dropped his controller.  
"See something you like Mr. Brooks?" She asked slowly walking toward him  
"I...uh, um, yeah…wow." He stammered looking at her as she stood between his parted legs. She ran her fingers through his hair, leaning down to kiss him tenderly. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs, over her butt. He pulled back from her lips & looked at her before he laid a light kiss on her lace covered tummy. He stood up & laid her on the bed, she scooted up on the bed her head resting on the pillow watching him. He laid between her legs, kissing her as his fingertips slid down one of her long legs, causing her body to produce chill bumps on them. She tugged at his shirt pulling it off of him tossing it to the floor. He smiled down at her beautiful form in front of him. He went down to start kissing & sucking on her neck as he kneaded a breast through the lace, making her moan lightly.

He pushed the fabric up over her tummy, kissing down between the valley between her breast placing soft warm kisses on her tummy feeling the muscles in her tummy tighten as he body quivered lightly in anticipation & nervousness. No one had been this slow & tender with her before & she was nervous. Punk sensed this kissed his way back to her neck, whispering.  
"We don't have to do this babe." He said looking at her, as she looked at him trailing her hands down his chest & stomach.  
"No I want this, I want to feel you, all of you…" she said sliding a finger under the waist line of his jeans, making him swallow hard.

He knew he wanted to be gentle with her but he didn't know how long he could depend on sheer willpower with the way she touched him. It's wasn't completely sexually, it was intimately, loving if anything. He slid his hands under the baby-doll top & took it off her, he swallowed hard again seeing her lay there topless in front of him, wanting no one else but him. He leaned down & took a nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue around it the cold metal of his tongue ring & the warmth of his tongue sending chills down Makaela's spine. He did the same to her other nipple & then sat up kneeling between her legs as his fingers slid under the flimsy waist line of her thong panties pulling them down her legs slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Soon they were discarded on the floor. She sat up un-doing his pants kissing his stomach, she pulled his pants & boxers down & the kicked them off the rest of the way. She swallowed hard seeing how big he was & then just looked up at him & smirked sexily as he laid her back down sliding between her legs once again.

She moaned feeling the heat from his swollen cock on her wet pussy lips, he intertwined their fingers & held them above her head, and he kissed her lightly before asking.  
"You ready?"  
"Yes…" she said looking at him in the eyes; he smiled lightly kissing her before slowly sliding his cock into her tight pussy inch by inch. She moaned out as he buried himself deep inside of her. He lay still for a few seconds so her pussy could wrap snuggly around his cock, which it did. Almost like he was made for her. Soon he started sliding in & out of her pussy slowly, he watched her face contour in pleasure as he continued his slow but hard thrusts, he placed kisses on her jaw line & neck. She hands gripped his above her head in pleasure as she arched her back.  
"Harder…" she moaned surprising Punk but he obeyed her command & started moving faster & harder into her as her hips met each of his thrusts. As there bodies stuck together from the light sheet of sweat blanketing bother their bodies they looked at each feeling both of their peaks coming. Thrusting together one last time they let their selves slip in the abyss, Punk rested his head in the nape of Makaela's neck as she wrapped her arms around his body as they tried to control their breathing. Once they composed their selves Punk pulled out of Makaela rolling to the side of her as she wiped a stray strand of hair out of his face kissing him.  
"Thank you." She said pulling back from the kiss.  
"Anything for you princess." He said smiling as he cupped her face.

She laid her head on his chest & they fell asleep wrapped each others arms.

**Matt & Koriana's Hotel Room:**

After dinner Matt was laying in bed flipping through the channels on TV while Koriana got a devilish idea, she grabbed her lingerie from Victoria's Secret & started digging through Matt's bag looking for something, this caught Matt's attention making him ask.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Looking for a jammie shirt…" she replied nonchalantly  
"Why wear anything at all?" Matt said with a smirk  
"Because I'm a lady & because I am not a guy & can't just strip down to my underwear like you I must cover up the merchandise." She said finally grabbing one of his black silk button down shirts & going into the bathroom making Matt just smile & shake his head.

Koriana slipped into her red lace push up bra & matching thong set, she slid Matt's shirt on top of it buttoning it up, letting her hair down & walking out, satisfied with her look. She walked out of the bathroom but Matt didn't pay her any attention, rolling her eyes she cleared her throat.  
"Hey babe, what do you want to watch Pearl Harbor or CSI: New York?" he asked still not looking up at her, she rolled her eyes & sauntered in front of the TV turning it off.  
"I think I got something that might interest you more then TV." She said as he looked at her she smiled seeing the effect she was having on him. His eyes were almost out of his head as he swallowed hard. He always loved seeing girls in one of his shirts it was insanely sexy but with her it was 10 times hotter.  
"What seems to be the problem Mr. Hardy?" she asked fiddling with one of the buttons on the shirt.  
"N, nothing…" he said as he felt his cock grow harder in his pants.  
"Oh so if I do this…" she said slowly unbuttoning the shirt "…it wouldn't bother you?" she said smiling evilly. Matt couldn't move all he could do was watch & try not to drool as she slowly moved her hips around slowly as she unbuttoned the shirt letting the smooth fabric fall from her body revealing her bra & panty set making him groan softly. She smiled crawling on the bed, straddling him, sliding a hand up his bare tummy & chest leaning down to kiss him passionately.

He returned the kiss running his large warm hands up behind her arms causing chills up & down Koriana's spine. His fingertips slid each bra strap down as his mouth claimed the skin where the lace once sat making Koriana's breath catch in her throat. Matt unhooked her bra sliding it off her tossing it to the floor looking up at her exposed breast his finger slid down them grazing the nipples before he took one in his mouth sucking it teasing it with his teeth & tongue while his hand kneaded the other. He gave each breast attention & moved down kissing her rib cage & stomach while his hands grabbed her round ass pulling her closer to him, her lace covered pussy coming in full contact with his hard bulging jean covered crotch making her moan, pulling his hair a bit.

She pushed him to lie back on the bed again & kiss down his neck & chest nipping a nipple with her teeth causing him to jerk slightly in pleasure; she smiled as she kissed her way down his stomach, undoing his pants sliding them & his boxers off tossing them to the floor sliding up his body avoiding his hard throbbing cock. She kissed him passionately as he flipped her over onto her back he pulled back from the kiss, smirking as his fingers slid down to the top of her panties.  
"you're over-dressed babe" he said making her blush slightly as he began to slide her panties down her long legs, tossing them to the floor he looked at her.  
"You're beautiful baby." He said kissing her neck as he placed himself between her legs, in one swift motion he entered her causing her to moan & arch her back in pleasure. He licked up her rib cage to her collar bone as he started to thrust in & out of her. He drove his cock deep in her pussy as she wrapped her legs around his waist making his cock go deeper hitting her g spot repeatedly. Soon she pushed him on his back seizing control as she smirked down at him, riding his cock up & down, his hands on her hips. She wiggled & moved her hips in ways Matt had never felt before soon they let their selves hit their peak of ecstasy; she collapsed down on top of him after they both were spent, she kissed his heaving chest & he rubbed her back. She finally slid off his cock & lay next to him  
"You were amazing…" she said laying her head on his shoulder  
"you were too angel." He said kissing the top of her head as they fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N:** Sorry if the smut seems corny & stupid I think I may have lost a bit of my it's been awhile since I had to write a smut scene so forgive me. Also sorry if this chap is relatively short compared to previous chaps. Keep reading & reviewing, y'all are what make me a writer!


End file.
